Child of the Guardians
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: One-Shot.-Ellos no dejarían que en su nueva vida, Jack sufriera cualquier tipo de desdicha o desolación. Él viviría plenamente. Después de todo, Manny jamás les dijo que no podían tener niños consentidos.
1. Child of the Guardians

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS CON WILLIAM JOYCE. SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todos!

**Largo.** Ridículamente largo que es este One-Shot. Originalmente iba a ponerlo en mi colección de **Abecedary**, pero escribía más y más y más y mejor decidí terminarlo y publicarlo aparte. Aquí tienen mis 27 hojas de Word (¿de dónde me salió tanto?) pero estoy aliviada de AL FIN terminarlo (¡fiesta personal! xD)

Este capítulo surgió después de leer una de mis historias favoritas en inglés, Protect. Hay una parte en la que Jack es herido... está siendo traducida al español como Proteger, se las recomiendo. Es una historia hermosa pero a la vez llenísima de angustia y cuando terminé de leerla, me quedé con un montón de sentimientos atorados. Y por medio de éste fic salieron.

Está súper lleno de** Drama, Tragedia y Tristeza**. Si no les gustan esos sentimientos, ya saben. Al final, creo yo, tiene un lindo final... bueno, algo parecido xD

Sin más preámbulos los dejo con mi orgullo personal. Es el One-Shot más largo que he escrito hasta ahora y probablemente sea el más largo que jamás escriba. Está separado en cuatro etapas, cada una marcada por cuatro citas que acentúan los sentimientos de esa etapa. Espero que lo disfruten y que les guste tanto como a mí =)

¡Muchas gracias por atreverse a ver esta historia!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Child of the Guardians**

_By_

**Nefertari Queen**

* * *

o0o

La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo.

Francois Mauriac

o0o

.

Gritaron.

Fue al momento en que Jack descendió del cielo. El cayado no estaba en sus manos, caía con su propia trayectoria hacia el suelo. Las nubes oscuras de la noche ocultaban débilmente la silueta del pálido espíritu invernal.

Jack caía.

Tardaron un segundo en reaccionar. El espíritu del invierno era un juguetón Guardián que se la pasaba volando por los cielos con ayuda de los vientos, dejando atrás de él brisas frías. El eco de su risa podía escucharse retumbar entre los árboles cuando sobrevolaba una región, antes de permitir a la nieve caer sobre la tierra. La diversión viajaba con él a todas partes del mundo. Y de esa forma era como los niños se la pasaban esperando todo el año la llegada del invierno, de la diversión. Y Jack volaba desde el cielo para ver a los pequeños arremolinarse en los patios o en los parques saludándolo desde sus lugares, pidiendo de favor que pasara una tarde con ellos. Complaciente, él lo hacía.

Pero éste Jack no estaba volando de forma juguetona a través de las nubes. Jack siempre volaba con el viento empujándolo. Entonces ¿Por qué ésta vez no?

Los Guardianes inmediatamente se lanzaron hacia él, cada uno por su lado. Las dos espadas que tenía Norte fueron diestramente enterradas en las pesadillas hechas de arena mientras corría sobre el césped, en ningún momento quitando la vista del muchacho. Bunny lanzó sus boomerangs esperando poder saltar tan rápido como nunca y Toothiana, olvidándose por completo de su seguridad, voló hacia el lugar exacto donde el espíritu del invierno caía.

Jack caía.

Habían sido décadas tan gloriosas. Años enteros en los que ellos se ayudaban mutuamente y cuidaban de los niños. Los Guardianes jamás llegarían a entender cómo es que pudieron vivir con la ausencia del chico. Jack había creado un vínculo especial con ellos y eso los unió aún más. Se preguntaron varias veces si es que ese fue el designio original de Hombre de la Luna cuando convocó a Frost como un Guardián. Fuera cual fuera la razón, abandonó sus pensamientos tan pronto como la plenitud de un grupo unido los hizo felices.

Jack podía hacer diversión de cualquier ocasión. Las luces de los niños nunca antes fueron tan brillantes ni duraron tanto. Pitch se había mantenido completamente alejado, quizá consciente del nuevo poder que los guardianes habían desarrollado o temeroso de que su nueva fraternidad los hiciera más fuertes.

Por eso, cuando Pitch repentinamente convocó una inmensa cantidad de sombras que sobrevolaban el Polo Norte, cundió un poco de pánico ¿Qué quería Pitch retándolos después de cincuenta años? El pasado era pasado pero lo habían vencido ya dos veces, si contaban cuando lo derrotaron en la Edad Oscura. O era demasiado necio para aceptar su derrota o crédulo como para creerse con el poder de derrotarlos.

Pitch, en cambio, no había pensado en realidad vencer a todos los Guardianes. Su error había sido lanzarse ciegamente para derrocarlos de un solo golpe. En cambio, optó por hacerlo de uno en uno. Poco a poco. Y el primero en caer debía ser el que lo derrotó tiempo atrás.

Las sombras cayeron encima de un bosque canadiense atravesando la tundra del Polo Norte y buscando llegar a los pueblos y ciudades donde vivían los niños. Inmediatamente la Aurora Boreal brilló en el cielo y no debieron pasar ni cinco minutos cuando los cinco guardianes se reunieron. Y vieron entonces todo el mar de negra arena adoptando formas de olas, truenos y corceles más que listos para atacarlos.

Batalla tras batalla, pelea por pelea, ataque por ataque. Eran demasiados. Estaban cansados, débiles minuto con minuto.

Y Jack moría.

Había pasado demasiado rápido. Los Guardianes estaban inmersos en su pelea, intentando ayudarse mutuamente con poco éxito. Y entonces Jack gritó. Y al voltear, una flecha negra de arena se inyectaba en la pálida piel del chico.

Jack caía.

Los brazos de Tooth usaron todas sus fuerzas para detener el cuerpo repentinamente pesado del chico, evitándole un duro golpe. La flecha de arena negra le había creado un corte espantoso en su pecho. La sudadera estaba llena de sangre y con horror el hada de los dientes contempló que un hilo del rojo líquido descendía hacia el suelo. Inmediatamente se refugió en los árboles del bosque donde estaban, desesperada de ver el rostro aún más pálido del chico y cómo Jack no reaccionaba.

Pitch Black, sonriendo por su logro, desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. Concentrados en Jack nadie notó su repentina ausencia.

.

Se sentía extraño. Como si un calor suave creciera en el pecho justo a la altura del corazón y recorriera el cuerpo de forma rápida. Jack no había sentido calor desde que se volvió inmortal, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a pensar mucho en eso. Por más cómodo que ese calor se sintiera, algo estaba mal. Y lo supo cuando escuchó el grito de Bunny.

—¡Despierta maldita sea!—gritó el conejo con su tono habitual lleno de "paciencia"—¡Más te vale que despiertes paleta de hielo! ¡Despierta!

¿Despertar? Él no estaba dormido. ¿O si…?

Eventualmente el calor se volvió sofocante y antes de darse cuenta era horripilante. Demasiado calor. Demasiado dolor. En el pecho podía sentir que cada latido de su corazón significaba la contracción de sus músculos, expandiendo una punzada dolorosa. Intentó gritar, no encontraba su garganta ¡Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba! ¿Qué había pasado? Todo estaba oscuro, gritos y peleas. Pelea…

Las suaves manos de una chica estaban encima de su pecho adolorido. Manos conocidas, manos que alguna vez había tocado en momentos de consuelo o de diversión. Pero que ahora, se movían desesperadas. Ansiosas y llenas de miedo.

_Miedo…_

Entonces recordó lo que había pasado.

Pitch había pasado.

No recordaba los detalles, pero ahora sabía que estaba herido. El viento estaba frío y alrededor se veía oscuro. Las voces trémulas de Tooth, Norte y Bunny le llegaron a los oídos de forma simultánea. Destellos dorados pasaban cerca de sus ojos. Sandy también estaba ahí,

Los ruidos que venían desde el viento le hacían entender que estaban demasiado desesperados. Se esforzó en recordar. Estaba sobre el cielo, peleando con los corceles negros del Rey de las Pesadillas. Y al segundo siguiente vio cómo Pitch tensó en un arco de arena la flecha llena de miedo y sombras. Esa misma flecha que décadas atrás fue la caída de Sandy. Esa misma flecha que ahora estaba apuntando hacia Tooth.

Tooth el hada de los dientes, la guardiana de los recuerdos. Su Tooth. Jack no lo pensó dos veces. Sencillamente voló hacia la dirección del hada. Pitch soltó la flecha.

Y ahora estaba aquí, quién sabe dónde, con los Guardianes alrededor completamente desesperados, oyendo gritos.

—¡Reacciona Frostbite!—era la voz de Norte, repentinamente llena de su acento ruso.—¡Vas a vivir!

¿Vivir? Por supuesto que él iba a vivir ¡Era Jack Frost! El espíritu del invierno, el Guardián de la Diversión. Los niños lo necesitaban. Él no se iba a ir a ningún lado ¿Qué era una flecha, después de todo?

Pero ese optimismo lo abandonó cuando el dolor de su pecho se multiplicó. Ahora era parecido a un calambre que escalaba sus costillas buscando llegar al cuello y que se repetía con cada latido de su corazón. Los músculos dolían, la sangre bullía quemándolo. Una especie de fuego apareció en el pecho, comenzó a quemarlo de forma lenta.

Quemaduras horribles que lo consumían, piel por piel, músculo por músculo. Y dolía, desgarraba ¡Quería gritar! ¡Ayuda! ¿Por qué los Guardianes no apagaban las llamas? En vez de eso, al fuego se le agregó una opresión.

Le apretaban tanto y con tanta fuerza que respirar le estaba pareciendo difícil. Los pulmones replicaron, contrayéndose como si quisieran comerse ellos mismos, sacar el aire de cualquier parte menos del rededor. Las llamas crecían, la opresión lo sofocaba y el calor comenzaba a desorientarlo. Todo daba vueltas, no se sentía bien, las cienes le palpitaban como si clavaran un montón de clavos en ellas y el calor no se iba.

Calor.

Demasiado calor.

Muchísimo dolor.

Aún así pensó que solamente estaría herido. La flecha debió de cortarle la piel y eso explicaba la sangre y el dolor. Se iba a curar. Él iba a estar bien. Faltaba mes y medio para navidad ¡Tenía que terminar los regalos para sus amigos! Unos dulces que estaba practicando para la cena y figuras talladas en un hielo especial… La nube dorada con caballos para Sandy todavía estaba muy tosca. Había que terminarla. Él iba a reírse de esto y terminaría las piezas. Él estaría bien. Iba a estar bien.

Y entonces sintió perfectamente cómo algo lo jalaba.

Hacia la profundidad.

Como el agua que lo llevó al fondo del lago, tantos siglos atrás…

—¡Jack ni se te ocurra dejarnos!—gritó una voz femenina. Reconoció que era Tooth.

¿Dejarlos? ¡Claro que no! Él no iba dejarlos. Él quería estar con ellos. Eran su _familia_. Intentó luchar contra cualquier fuerza que lo estaba jalando. Lo intentó no una, si no otra y otra vez.

Intentos vanos.

.

El abrigo de Norte había sido rasgado y un torniquete informal se amarró alrededor de la herida. Pero sangraba demasiado ¡No dejaba de sangrar! Jack entraba y salía de la conciencia repetitivamente. Sandman intentaba mantenerlo despierto, lo mismo que Bunny. Norte en cambio se inclinó sobre la herida de Jack, apretándola sin misericordia para que dejara de sangrar.

No era suficiente.

—¡Reacciona de una buena vez, maldito Frost!—Bunny, para no perder la costumbre, comenzaba a maldecir tanto en voz baja como en voz alta.

El conejo estaba inclinado frente al rostro de Jack. El chico a veces abría los ojos, sin ver nada realmente. Llamar su atención era difícil mientras más tiempo pasaba y el chico comenzaba a perder la conciencia. Desfallecerse en medio de la pérdida masiva de sangre era demasiado riesgoso. Quizá no volvería a despertar.

Había sangre roja en sus manos. Sangre en las plumas de Tooth. Sangre en el pelaje de Bunny. Sangre en el césped verde ¡Sangre en todas partes! Jack estaba ahí, tirado encima del suelo y abría de vez en cuando sus ojos azules como buscando respuestas. Al menos no gritaba de dolor, pero eso sería más soportable. Jack estaba herido. Jack sangraba demasiado ¡No paraba de sangrar!

El color rojo de repente fue demasiado para Tooth. El Hada de los dientes ya no podía ver nada que no fuera de ese espeluznante color carmín. Hasta la sudadera de Jack se había tornado en su mayoría de color violeta. Habían retirado las prendas del chico para dejar expuesto el corte.

El corte era demasiado profundo, con restos de arena negra en él que evitaban la cicatrización. Sandy inmediatamente usó su arena dorada para contrarrestar los efectos del miedo. Pero la arena negra apenas había sucumbido. La carne abierta y la sangre que emanaba era el verdadero problema. La herida era profunda. La sangre salía. Rojo en todas partes.

En ese momento Jack, que había tenido los ojos abiertos, los cerró. Y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el césped. Rendido.

¿Rendido?

—¡Jack Frost nunca se rinde!—gritó Bunny, obviamente retándolo, con la esperanza de que la rabieta lo hiciera reaccionar. Esperanza que se esfumó al segundo siguiente que no hubo una sola respuesta.—Maldito cubo de hielo ¡Despierta!

—¡Por favor reacciona, Jack!—suplicó Tooth, con lágrimas nuevas en sus ojos.

Pero Jack Frost, con sus ojos abiertos miró fijamente a los Guardianes que fueron sus amigos durante cinco décadas.

Y cerró los ojos.

.

Jack no supo cómo pero consiguió encontrar los ojos. Le hubiera gustado no hacerlo. Al momento en que parpadeo pudo ver perfectamente la cara de Norte crispada del pánico mientras apretaba como poseído la herida en su pecho. Bunny estaba inclinado enfrente de él, casi rozándole la nariz, gritándole cualquier tipo de insulto y de reto.

¡Qué no daría para aceptar esos retos de Conejo! Pero no podía moverse. No sentía sus piernas ni sus brazos. Solamente sentía el calor y el dolor de su pecho. El dolor al jadear por sus pulmones cansados. El corazón que se cansaba cada vez más con cada latido. Y él, que incapaz de gritar, gemía lleno de desesperación en la mente por algo que apagara el maldito fuego de su pecho ¡Que el dolor parase por favor!

Los Guardianes inmediatamente se inclinaron y vieron mejor su rostro. Estaban atentos a sus reacciones. Sandy negó varias veces, para que se quedara despierto. Todos le pedían lo mismo: reacciona.

¿Reaccionar a qué? Él ya no lo sabía. Tooth estaba ahí, con lágrimas en sus ojos, incapaz de soportar más la pena. Todos estaban ahí, destrozados y muertos de la angustia intentando salvarle la vida. Y Jack de verdad que deseaba luchar. Atravesar ese pozo de dolor, estirar los brazos y decirles que todo iba estar bien. De la misma forma en que se lo decía a los niños.

Pero él también tenía demasiado miedo. El fuego era inmenso y él no sabía ya lo que iba a pasar. Quería estar bien. Deseaba más que nada permanecer con su familia. Y peleaba, de verdad que luchó por mantenerse despierto.

Probablemente debió luchar más.

La oscuridad lo jalaba. El dolor iba desapareciendo mientras más fondo tocaba. Al dolor disminuir el miedo se apoderó de él ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿A dónde iría a dar? ¿Qué sería de sus amigos, de los Guardines, de los niños, del invierno? No podía morir ¡No! Ya había muerto antes. Alguien no puede morir dos veces ¿Verdad? Rogó a la Luna miles de veces con diferentes rezos que no hicieron efecto. Él estaba asustado. Estaba aterrado. Irónico que el Guardián encargado de ahuyentar los miedos no pudiera darse calma a sí mismo,

Pero repentinamente una suave calma apareció jalándolo junto con la oscuridad. Y no hubo más miedo y no hubo más dudas. Algo bueno iba a pasar. Lo sabía. Una voz susurró llena de amor y amabilidad lo que él deseaba escuchar.

_Vas a estar bien._

Era una voz familiar, pero no pudo reconocerla.

Al tocar fondo en ese manto de oscura calma, se encontró completamente solo. No había ya más voces de fondo, ni podía sentir dolor, latidos, respiraciones, gritos. Las manos de Norte, las caricias de Tooth, la arena de Sandy, el pelaje de Bunny… no había nada. Solamente él. Solo él.

Y lo más extraño era que por primera vez, estar solo no le pareció aterrador.

Al final, había una luz brillante. Demasiado brillante. Deslumbrante.

_Lo peor ya pasó._

La voz parecía venir de la luz. Pero a Jack no le importó. Simplemente se dejó abrazar por esa luz que respiraba paz y que lo llenó de serenidad.

.

—¡NO!

Tooth gritó, al ver la cabeza de Jack desplomarse sobre el césped, sin resistencia alguna.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Los ojos de Jack estaban cerrados. El chico no tenía fuerzas. Había luchado contra una herida de muerte que cualquier humano hubiera fallecido al momento de sentirla. Sintió el dolor y el pánico de su familia antes de marcharse. Antes de que sencillamente, se esfumara.

Su piel pálida acentuadora de la nieve que dominaba, se había vuelto blanca. Un blanco enfermizo que les recordaba los cuerpos tumbados sin vida que vieron en guerras.

El cuerpo de Jack estaba frío. No frío como era lo usual en el espíritu invernal. Éste era un frío malo, asfixiante, marcado por la ausencia y el terror. Odiaron ese frío.

Bunny cerró los ojos. No podía soportarlo. Se dio la vuelta, intentando mantener la postura. Sencillamente los hombros cayeron rendidos ante la abrumadora realidad. Era demasiado doloroso, demasiado espantoso. Nadie podía negarlo. Sandy lloraba para él mismo sobre su nube en silenciosos sollozos. Norte se puso de pie, las manos llenas de sangre, un esfuerzo que resultó vano. La culpa marcada en cada facción de su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos intentando reprimir lágrimas que ya habían salido por sus mejillas. Y Tooth, ella fue la que se inclinó cerca del cuello para tomar la presión. Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Una mala jugada, eso mero.

Pero no lo era.

El corazón no latía.

o0o

Que tus futuras alegrías no maten mi recuerdo... Pero que mi recuerdo no mate tampoco tus futuras alegrías.

o0o

.

Era raro cuando los seres inmortales morían. Es decir, ellos jamás iban a envejecer, y sus cuerpos se curaban de forma demasiado rápida. Pero eso no los dejaba exentos del viaje hacia el mundo lejano de las almas. Eso ocurría por heridas o enfermedades demasiado serias para su propia magia.

Jack Frost, guardián de la diversión, había muerto. La razón fue sencilla: asesinado por Pitch Black. Jack cayó en medio del bosque donde falleció solo veinte minutos después, por la pérdida de sangre. La herida fue demasiado profunda y el chico sencillamente no pudo resistirlo. No les dio tiempo a los Guardianes de llevarlo al Polo Norte donde tenían mejores condiciones médicas. Se fue.

Se había ido.

Y no podían soportarlo.

El cuerpo de Jack, frío y sin vida, quedó tumbado en el césped antes de ser suavemente recogido por Bunny. Burguess en la noche presenció un acto de hermoso dolor. Asegurándose que nadie estaba cerca, sobre todo los niños, los cuatro guardianes llegaron hasta el lago de Jack.

Ese lago fue donde se había ahogado hacia siglos por salvar a su hermana, y de donde renació como el espíritu del invierno. Las cristalinas aguas de repente estaban oscuras, como si supieran la desdicha que acababa de pasar y acompañaran a los Guardianes en su duelo. Los cuatro protectores de los niños cavaron con pesadez y paciencia un hoyo amplio y enorme cerca del lago.

Al hoyo estaba ahí. La tierra negra y oscura con más de dos metros de profundidad esperaba por el ser que protegería eternamente. Pero entonces, en ese momento, los guardianes retrocedieron.

¿Ahí pasaría Jack la eternidad?

No podían pensar un lugar mejor. En el lago donde vivió casi toda su existencia. En el pueblo donde tuvo sus primeros creyentes. El lugar que vio sus cambios, su vida pasar.

Era sencillamente que no aceptaban ni querían entender la partida de Jack. Él se había ido, pero era difícil de entenderlo. Jamás volvería.

No más Jack volando sobre el cielo, atravesando nubes. No más Jack que reía lleno de felicidad solamente por dejar caer copos de nieve. No más Jack causando bromas con el hielo de su cayado. No más Jack apareciendo repentinamente en la madriguera para dejar un poco de nieve sobre las flores. No más Jack desviando a un montón de haditas de sus deberes. No más Jack llegando de repente al Taller para jugar con los juguetes en construcción (y a veces romperlos) No más Jack jugando con los niños entre bolas de nieve, trineos y hielo.

No más Jack.

Jack estaba muerto.

Para los Guardianes era casi inaceptable. Jack siempre había sido un espíritu lleno de entusiasmo, de carisma, de poder. Él irradiaba vida, diversión y felicidad. No podía estarse quieto ni siquiera un momento y cuando se juntaban era el primero en crear juegos o bromas. Se la vivía de hacer reír a la gente, niños o espíritus por igual. Y él reía con ellos, feliz de hacerlos feliz. Alegre y pleno de tener una familia.

Entonces ¿Por qué se había ido? Tooth lloraba en silencio recordando una charla que tuvo con él tiempo atrás. Jack le había confesado que nunca pensó volver a tener amistades. Jamás pensó que recuperaría la familia que tuvo de humano hasta que ellos le demostraron lo contrario. Si tanto los quiso ¿Por qué se había ido?

Ellos lo querían también. El carácter de Jack era travieso pero a la vez, bondadoso. Quererlo fue demasiado inevitable. Estaba en el carisma del chico y a veces Tooth pensaba que quizá parte de su centro lo hacía agradable a las personas. La vida estaba marcada por un A.J. Antes de Jack. Y eso jamás podría borrarse.

Por eso la ausencia era tan desgarradoramente dolorosa. Por eso cada minuto en que Jack no estaba con ellos era terriblemente doloroso. Por eso escuchar el silencio después de las risas era aterrador.

Jack no podía terminar así, enterrado, muerto ¡Él! ¿Muerto? No podía ser cierto. Es decir… él era Jack.

¿Por qué Jack?

Sandy jamás había sentido tanta tristeza ni tanta contradicción desde su nacimiento. Él era Guardián de los sueños, pero ahora él quería una pesadilla. Quería que la muerte de Jack, su cuerpo pálido y la situación en la que estaban no fuera más que una cruda y malditamente realista pesadilla. Quería abrir los ojos y encontrarse con dos pupilas azules rebosantes de alegría saludándolo con genuino gusto a lo lejos. Quería ver al chico deslizarse por el cielo dejando una estela de nieve atrás de él. Quería escuchar sus cuentos en la noche tomando chocolate caliente y escuchando las discusiones amistosas entre él y Bunny. Quería que Jack estuviera aquí. Pero ese sueño jamás se iba a cumplir.

¿Había hecho algo mal? Bunnymund jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que se lamentaría por hablarle a Jack de apodos y bromas algo pesadas. Así se llevaban, o al menos eso se decían constantemente mientras se echaban en cara defectos de forma amistosa. Él sabía que contaba con Jack y Jack sabía que contaba con él. Entonces ¿Por qué ser siempre amistosos? Bunny mataría ahora por tener a Jack enfrente y darle un fuerte abrazo, decirle—contra todo pronóstico—cosas lindas, palabras amistosas, frases tiernas. Hacerle ver lo importante que era su presencia en su vida y cómo derretir la nieve de la madriguera era divertido cuando los huevos se caían sobre el hielo…

Jack jamás iba a escuchar eso. Lo último que le dijo, fue "Maldito cubo de hielo ¡Despierta!" ¿Qué había sido eso? Un insulto para variar. Bunny se maldijo a sí mismo ¿Es que no podía hablar bien, dejar de insultar, dejar de lanzar miles de maldiciones a las personas que quería y en vez de eso hacerles ver que eran especiales? ¿Hacerles ver _porqué_ eran especiales para él?

Norte estaba muy aturdido. Todavía sentía la sangre caliente y roja sobre sus manos. Claro que no, ahora estaban limpias. Pero los dejos de sangre le hacían pensar que la muerte de Jack, en cierto modo, era su culpa ¡Pudo haber apretado más fuerte la herida! ¡Pudo haber hecho un buen torniquete, más justo! Pudo haberlo llevado directamente al polo en vez de dejarse congelar por el susto y la presión del momento. Tantas cosas que pudo hacer y ahora el cuerpo de Jack estaba sin vida a un lado.

La Luna en el cielo apenas y brillaba ¿Acaso Manny estaría tan triste como ellos? No podían sentir bien su presencia y tampoco respondía a los llamados. Maldijo a la Luna ¿Por qué no había hecho algo? pero Norte sabía que no serviría de nada echar culpas. Jack estaba muerto, y eso ya no iba a cambiar. Fuera la culpa de quien fuera.

Tooth dejó que sus alas descansaran, y se apoyó de rodillas sobre el césped. Estaba enfrente del hoyo. Repentinamente, la tierra no se veía en absoluto _digna_ de cuidar el cuerpo de Jack de forma eterna.

Merecía un mejor homenaje.

Apenas el hada estaba pensando en eso cuando Bunny caminó hacia el lago. Colocó el cuerpo de Jack en el agua. El cuerpo flotó grácilmente y las aguas alrededor se congelaron en pequeños patrones de escarcha bastante elegantes. La nieve se estaba despidiendo de su señor. Jack perfectamente podía parecer dormido, pero claro que no lo estaba. Las estrellas y la Luna proyectaban una luz que se reflejaba en las aguas como si intentaran consolar a Jack de una muerte sin retorno. El cuerpo del muchacho, flotante y lleno de hielo, parecía de alguna manera vivo.

Y eso fue lo más desgarrador.

Cuidadosos de no romper la escarcha a su alrededor, Norte y Bunny lo sacaron del agua después de un rato. Tooth cerró los ojos y solamente escuchó el golpe típico cuando un cuerpo cae en la tierra. Y después, más golpes. Apretó todavía más los párpados ¡Ella no podía sentir eso! Golpe a golpe el corazón le dolía, lágrimas emergían y se sentía más sola. Más descorazonada. En el fondo, la esperanza débil de que Jack reaccionaria y que podría renacer fue atacada con cada golpe hasta darle muerte. Esa era la realidad: Jack estaba muerto. No iba a volver.

Abrir los ojos fue riesgoso, pero lo hizo en el momento justo. No había nada ahí, más que un montículo de tierra.

Sandman entonces colocó encima de esa tierra, una placa dorada ¿De dónde la había sacado? Nadie lo supo ni tampoco le cuestiono. Sandy tenía sus trucos.

La placa, enterrada de forma mágica, expresaba sus sentimientos.

_A Jack Frost._

_Humano increíble. Guardián inigualable. _

_Tus risas jamás podrán ser olvidadas por nadie._

_Sandy, Tooth, Bunny, Norte._

Tooth sollozó otra vez, llevándose las manos a la cara para limpiar las lágrimas.

Simplemente permanecieron todos ahí. Rodeando la placa. Sintiendo el viento frío. Viendo que caían copos de nieve.

.

Un año después de la muerte de Jack los Guardianes no se habían reunido.

La ceremonia donde despidieron a Jack duró casi al amanecer, cuando la presencia de niños despertándose los obligó a marcharse. Burguess era la ciudad donde más niños creían en Jack Frost. Y era pleno invierno. Se marcharon lo más rápido posible, solo Bunny permaneció escondido tras los matorrales mucho tiempo. El tiempo suficiente para ver a los niños buscar en el cielo al espíritu del invierno, y hablar entre ellos preguntándose dónde estaba Jack Frost.

—No va a volver…—dijo más para sí que para los pequeños. Pero de igual forma dolía.

Tooth voló hacia el palacio de los dientes y ahí permaneció haciendo su trabajo. Intentaba concentrarse, para no sentir la ausencia de una presencia fresca y reconfortante en el lugar. Las haditas de igual forma hacían su trabajo, extrañando muchísimo claro al joven que les conquistó el corazón. Mientras Tooth hacia su trabajo, a veces no podía controlarse y terminaba volando hacia la terraza más alta del Palacio. En esa terraza Jack descansaba de vez en cuando y la visitaba para hablar con ella en días de primavera o verano, que el chico no tenía nada por hacer. Tooth al principio encontró sus visitas imprudentes, pero después le agradaron demasiado. La distraían y la hacían reír por un buen rato. Con los años, Tooth se acostumbre a que en el inicio de cada semana, sin falta, sobre esa terraza estaría un chico pálido con un cayado en la mano sonriéndole y saludándola.

Tooth se recostaba en el suelo de esa terraza, ahora sola, y cada inicio de semana le hablaba al viento como si pudiera escucharla. Le hablaba a un Jack que ya no estaba a su lado.

Norte encerrado en su taller haciendo juguetes procuró no recordar lo que había pasado. Pero fue inútil. Como Jack no tenía casa propia, Norte le acondicionó una habitación que con los años se volvió más bien un hogar para el chico. Todas las tardes, el guardián de las maravillas iba a esa habitación y se sentaba en una silla. Todavía estaba fresca y rebosante como la dejó, con la cama bien tendida, muñecos de hielo tallado en las repisas.

Y él respiraba de ese aire, eco de risas lejanas rebotando en las paredes de madera. Norte duró en ese estado, visitando la habitación durante semanas enteras hasta que le fue imposible de soportar. Una noche antes de navidad, él agarró el cayado de Jack y lo llevó a esa habitación.

Miró la habitación por un largo tiempo, memorizando todos los detalles. Y luego el cayado de madera en sus manos. La madera era suave y lisa ante su tacto, ligeramente fría, todavía con algo de escarcha encima de ella. Infinidad de veces había visto ese artefacto en las manos del joven, que de esa forma guiaba los vientos, controlaba el vuelo y creaba las tormentas más hermosas o fieras, dependiera su estado de ánimo. Ese cayado había sido el catalizador de los inmensos poderes que tuvo Jack Frost y una parte importante de su persona,

Norte colocó el cayado encima de la cama con mantas azules y celestes. Cerró las ventanas de cristal y salió.

Cerró la puerta con llave.

Jamás volvió a entrar.

Sandy pasaba las noches dando hermosos sueños de lo forma más rápida posible. Se daba descansos entre países para dejarse llevar por la abrumadora realidad de que su compañero invernal jamás iba a estar caminando por las calles otra vez, esperando la arena dorada para recibir a un delfín de oro que nadaba en el aire. La vida era injusta, eso le había quedado demasiado claro desde que el muchacho debió soportar 300 años de soledad. Pero más injusta le pareció cuando le arrebataron la vida a un chico que apenas había gozado de una verdadera familia y amor fraternal. A pesar de su larga existencia, muchas cosas no las comprendía. Y ésta era una de esas.

Incluso en el cielo, el Hombre de la Luna estaba desconsolado. Admiró a Jack por mucho tiempo en silencio por ser tan íntegro en su centro y en su misión aún cuando la soledad le puso a prueba de fuego cualquier tipo de esperanza y de confianza. Jack borró todo de su memoria y empezó desde cero. Confió, jugó, amó y disfruto a lo grande. Era un excelente guardián. Había cosas más poderosas que él, cosas que no controlaba. Pero jamás pensó que le quitarían a Jack tan pronto. Siempre pensó que duraría como los demás hasta el final de los tiempos. Se había equivocado.

El año pasó y también otro más. Dos años desde la muerte de Jack. Norte solamente saludaba a Tooth o a Sandy cuando los veía pasar cerca de su trineo en navidad. Y Bunny de la misma forma si se los topaba en domingo de Pascua ¿Por qué se separaron? Simple: el dolor era grande. De forma inconsciente ellos creyeron que debían darse espacio para que cada quien sanara a su ritmo. Eso no era la solución, desde luego. Pero sin Jack, la vida familiar no era la misma y no estaba dispuestos a montar un teatro. Ellos querían a su Jack. Sin Jack, entonces no había nada.

Nada.

Un palpitante vacío. La sensación de que todo estaba mal. Bunny jamás pensó que extrañaría sus burlas y los insultos al canguro de Pascua; pero lo hacía. Tooth nunca creyó extrañar el hielo que repentinamente bloqueaba las máquinas de monedas; pero lo hacía. Sandy jamás pensó extrañar los vientos helados que le hacían a veces difícil llegar a una ciudad; pero lo hacía. Norte nunca pensó que extrañaría el hielo sobre la madera de los pasillos y los gritos de los yetis por los vientos que Jack usaba para distraerlos; pero lo hacía.

Sencillamente, las cosas sin Jack no eran lo mismo.

No podían engañarse a ellos mismos. Iba más allá de sus propias magias, de sus propios poderes. Los Guardianes habían estado dedicando más tiempo a los niños que antes y ahora… puf. Nada.

Tooth dejó de ir de vez en cuando a recoger dientes en los pueblos suburbanos, donde los pequeños dormían pacíficamente. El hada de los dientes se encerró en su palacio, dando órdenes precisas y almacenando adecuadamente cada cilindro con dientes donde correspondían. Seguidamente iba al cilindro donde estaba pintado el rostro de un Jack humano. Cabello marrón, ojos oscuros, sonrisa pícara. Era el mismo. Siempre fue el mismo. Nunca se atrevió a ver sus recuerdos, cuando Jack era inmortal no le importó mucho, la presencia del chico era por sí muy demandante. Y ahora que Jack se había ido, el respeto a su memoria no le permitía abrir ese cilindro a husmear en los momentos más bellos que experimentó el chico humano. Sin él para hablar de eso ¿Cuál era el sentido?

Bunnymund se encerraba en su madriguera y pintaba los huevos. Guiaba los cascarones blancos hacia los ríos de pintura y podía pasarse horas enteras completamente encorvado para retocar detalles especiales sobre ellos. Particularmente, un día al año, juntaba una inmensa cantidad de huevos y los pintaba con diseños de copos de nieve, escarcha y un muchacho con cayado. Diseños que eran escondidos arduamente entre los matorrales del día de Pascua. Bunny no quería que los niños se olvidaran del Guardián que les dio tanta diversión.

Porque, si los niños se olvidaban de Jack ¿Qué caso tendría? Él se aferraba como loco a los recuerdos de aquel juguetón muchacho que le sacó más de una sonrisa. Jack y Bunny habían desarrollado una relación de gran fraternidad, casi como si fueran hermanos protectores y a la vez juguetones uno con el otro. Extrañaba a Jack, más de lo que le gustaría hacerlo, y su ausencia le hacía ver la vida como un borroso sueño. Algo que no debía de pasar. Pintando los detalles de Jack Frost, los niños se emocionaban de ver al Guardián que ya jamás podrían conocer.

Bunny no era el único que se sentía de esa manera. Todas las navidades Norte entregaba los juguetes de forma rápida, precisa y mecánica. Casi sin sentir la emoción de su propio centro cuando los niños despertaban a la mañana siguiente. Le recordaba cuando Jack tuvo su primer regalo después de 300 años. El chico había obtenido su pase directo a la Lista de los Niños Buenos cuando se convirtió en Guardián (después de todo, Norte prometió borrar su historial y él era un hombre de palabra). Pensó durante días enteros lo que podía regalarle al muchacho. Después de todo, él se merecía un buen regalo después de haberlos salvado de Pitch. Y fue así como le dio un relicario.

El relicario era especial. Hecho por él mismo, cabe destacar. En vez de tener la típica forma del corazón, éste relicario tenía una cadena plateada brillante de la cual colgaba un medallón con el diseño de un copo de nieve. Era delicado y hermoso. Norte le dejó el espacio interior libre, para que Jack le pusiera las fotos que quisiera. Antes de enterrarlo, vio la cadena y sacó aquél relicario. Sollozó aún más fuerte esa noche al ver que el relicario tenía fotos de los Guardianes. No tuvo el valor de quitárselo, el relicario estaba bajo tierra con su dueño.

Sandman tampoco estaba del todo bien. Él iba de ciudad en ciudad y le daba hermosos sueños a los niños. Pero él mismo tenía problemas para darse buenos sueños. Se había acostumbrado a la repentina presencia del chico pálido cuando visitaba los países del norte o era invierno en el sur. En cambio, doquiera que fuera, nada le esperaba. Ni una brisa, ni un llamado, ni un viento… en la estación invernal los vientos fieros le hacían recobrar esperanzas que pronto se perdían. La naturaleza simplemente seguía su curso. Pero Jack no estaba detrás de las tormentas. Ya no más. Ni tampoco estaría dándole la bienvenida en Burguess. Jamás.

—Es como si nunca hubiéramos vivido—dijo Tooth una vez, más para sí misma ya que no había nadie alrededor, solo sus fieles hadas—No vivimos hasta que él llegó.

No obstante, los Guardianes estaban tan absortos en su dolor que comenzaron a descuidar sus labores. Era cierto que cumplían, dando regalos en navidad, huevos en pascua, sueños en la noche y monedas por dientes. Pero ya no ponían casi nada de corazón en eso. Estaban destrozados, desgarrados y de forma involuntaria fueron separándose aún más de los niños. Mucho de hecho. Tanto que Manny, en el cielo, se preocupó de que Pitch pudiera regenerarse sin que ellos siquiera se percataran.

Manny sabía que Jack no hubiera deseado eso de sus amigos. Jack no estaría nada feliz de ver el estado actual de los Guardianes. Más ¿Cómo ayudarlos?

La luz de la luna tocó entonces una casa particular y Manny jadeó.

Parecía que aún había esperanzas.

o0o

Solo sanamos de un dolor cuando lo padecemos plenamente

Marcel Proust

o0o

.

Norte miró fijamente el globo terráqueo lleno de luces.

Una palpitaba.

Pero no palpitaba como si se fuera apagar. Pasaba así usualmente. La luz palpitaba cuando la fe de un niño comenzaba a cuestionarse y podía apagarse en ese momento, o en un rato más. La ley de la vida al final de cuentas, los niños crecen. Pero no dejaba de ser menos doloroso para el guardián de las maravillas. Sólo que esa luz al palpitar, en vez de debilitarse, se fortalecía.

Brillaba llena de entusiasmo, como si el pequeño niño estuviera reafirmando su fe. ¿Siquiera eso era posible? La luz palpitó dos veces más y entonces desprendió un brillo intenso. Uno que se mantuvo estable, firme y tranquilo.

La curiosidad fue demasiado grande ¡En toda su existencia nunca había visto algo como eso!

Norte se puso de pie y vio mejor el Globo. Aquél niño que tenía esa impresionante fe estaba en Burguess, condado de Bond, Estados Unidos. La coincidencia fue triste, pero bien dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato. El guardián _necesitaba_ saber quién podía tener ese tipo de fe y si podía hacer algo para que los demás niños creyeran de esa forma.

Los yetis de forma apurada prepararon el trineo y Norte se subió en un dos por tres. Tiró de las riendas, sonriendo por los giros y adrenalina de la velocidad. El trineo estaba solo ahora. Muy silencioso. Pero no pensó en eso mientras se deslizaba por el cielo abriendo un portal hacia Burguess. Era de tarde, casi anocheciendo, así que debía tener cuidado de no ser visto.

Norte descendió en el bosque y caminó hacia las calles procurando no ser visto. Afortunadamente, la casa del pequeño estaba cerca del límite con los árboles. Sintió un pinchazo de estar ahí otra vez. Quizá ver el lago de regreso no estaría mal… aunque sería doloroso.

Miró sin cruzar la calle, escondido entre las sombras, cómo un pequeño salía al patio de su casa. Acababa de nevar y el niño se lanzó a la nieve. Según el mapa, ése niño tenía la luz especial.

Había algo en ese niño que era tremendamente familiar. No podía tener más de cinco o seis años. Se tumbó sobre la nieve y comenzó a hacer figuras extrañas, parecía que jugaba con arena en la playa. Los ojos cafés del pequeño veían asombrados los copos que caían del cielo y estiraba sus regordetas manos para atrapar uno. Al conseguirlo, sacó ésta vez su lengua.

¿Por qué se le hacía demasiado familiar? ¿Dónde había visto esa cara?

—¡Jackson Bennet!—dijo una mujer, saliendo al patio—No comas nieve, cariño. Te enfermarás.

La mujer descendió las escaleras para acercarse a su hijo. Era muy joven, y la reconoció inmediatamente. Lilian Bennet, la nieta de Jamie, quien fuera el primer creyente de Jack y el niño que los había salvado de Pitch al no dejar de creer. Lilian había sido una niña intrépida como su hermano, y obviamente al crecer dejó de creer. Pero seguía siendo una persona noble. Norte estaba feliz de ver que ahora tenía su familia.

El niño vio a su madre con una mueca.

—¡La nieve no enferma!—replicó el pequeño, desplomándose sobre la montaña blanca. Norte rio para sí mismo al ver la expresión ceñuda de Lilian.

La madre sonrió, se veía algo cansada pero podía jugar este juego un rato más.

—Vamos amor, debemos hacerle la cena a papá.—se inclinó frente al niño. Pero él se removió entre la nieve, intentando ocultarse en el manto blanco.

—¡No quiero!

—Jackson, hablo en serio.—la voz dulce repentinamente firme. Jackson debió ceder.

Ese niño se le hacía cada segundo más familiar a Norte. Desde sus facciones hasta su forma de ser. Quizá la increíble fe que tenía había sido herencia conjunta de Jamie y de Lilian, dos de las luces más brillantes que tuvieron. Sí, seguro eso lo explicaba. Y se le hacía parecido por la misma herencia, la cara probablemente era igual a la de Jamie. Nada raro estaba pasando ahí. Suspiró.

El niño se puso de pie. Miró alrededor, como si buscara ayuda de algo o de alguien. Realmente él no quería entrar ¡Le encantaba jugar en la nieve! Y ayudarle a su madre a cocinar (pasarle los platos) era tan aburrido.

Norte maldijo por lo bajo cuando el niño lo vio.

Los ojos de Jackson se abrieron inmediatamente, llenos de asombro y alegría.

—¡Mamá, mamá!—tiró del suéter de su madre—¡Es Santa Claus!—gritó, señalándolo.

La madre volteó hacia donde estaba señalando su hijo y claro, no lo vio. Frunció el ceño, seguramente era una jugarreta de su pequeño, pero tampoco rompió la ilusión de su hijo. Otra vez, podía jugar ese juego por un rato.

—No puedo verlo bien—dijo con una sonrisa—¿Cómo es?

La carita de Jackson se iluminó.

—Grande y de abrigo rojo—saltaba lleno de emoción, saludándolo. Norte le devolvía un pequeño saludo, a la próxima debía esconderse mejor—¡Mira, su gorro ruso!

Norte palideció.

—¿Ruso?—la madre se inclinó para cargar a su hijo. Jackson siempre había tenido una gran imaginación a pesar de su edad.

Jackson se acurrucó un poco en los brazos de su madre, pero sin dejar de hablar.

—Santa Claus es ruso mami—agregó—¿No lo sabías?

Para ese momento, Norte estaba prestando toda la atención posible a la conversación. En todas las tradiciones decían que Santa Claus vivía en el Polo Norte, lo cual era cierto. Pero hasta donde él sabía nadie en Estados Unidos lo consideraba ruso. Nadie.

Por eso mismo la madre miró a su hijo extrañada.

—No cielo ¿Quién te lo dijo?—probablemente su esposo le había hecho una broma al pequeño. Su marido no tenía tanta fantasía como Jackson.

Pero el niño replicó.

—Nadie ¡Yo lo vi! Y también sé que tiene espadas…

Un momento… Norte ahora sí que estaba pálido ¿Espadas? ¡Él repartía juguetes a los niños en navidad! Nadie, nadie humano sabía que él había sido un mercenario antes, y que tenía las espadas para defenderse en caso de pelear. Como… ¿Cómo?

—¿Eso lo viste?—preguntó la madre.

El niño rodó los ojos.

—No, lo soñé…—respondió como si fuera la cosa más natural y obvia del mundo.

Lilian suspiró aliviada. Su pequeño de verdad que tenía imaginación.

—Como digas cielo.

Lo cargó al interior de la casa. Ya casi era de noche y el frío lo podría enfermar. Aunque Jackson adoraba el frío.

Norte, en cambio, seguía en el mismo lugar, con los pies clavados sobre el suelo.

La información que tenía ese niño, la forma en que adoraba el invierno, la manera en que sus ojos cafés mostraban la felicidad y el enfado, su manera de hablar y actuar…

—¿Jack?

.

Babytooth le llevó a su reina un diente incisivo central. Tooth tocó el diente con delicadeza. Era el primer diente que se le caía al pequeño y fue por un curioso accidente. Podía sentir la adrenalina que emanaba el recuerdo todavía. Ella sonrió con ternura maternal y encerró el diente entre sus manos, cerrando los ojos para ver el recuerdo.

_Deslizando sobre el hielo, apenas había conseguido ver el camino para llegar a la meta. A su lado se escuchaban las risas competitivas de su vecino. Los dos estaban en picada por la montaña cubierta de nieve. Los dos competían y en la meta, su hermana esperaba ansiosa por señalar al ganador._

_Que, lamentablemente, no fue él._

—_¡Gano Jack!—dijo la niña, señalando al campeón._

_Asintió el chico moreno de pálida piel, parándose de su trineo._

_Él aún no llegaba a la meta, pero frunció el ceño ante la derrota. Esa distracción le costó no ver la roca de enfrente y salir disparado por los aires. Todos gritaron su nombre y cayó de un golpe duro sobre la nieve. De cara…_

—_Claud ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó su hermana, de cuclillas a su lado._

—_Auch… si…_

_Fue cuando sintió la ausencia de su diente flojo y algo como rocoso sobre la lengua._

_Jack Bennet estaba atrás de su hermana, preocupado._

—_¿No te pasó nada?—le dijo el niño algo menor._

_Claud negó, estaba bien. Se llevó la mano a la boca y sacó el diente reluciente. Un tesoro infantil._

_Las expresiones preocupadas de los niños cambiaron a unas llenas de emoción._

—_¡Un diente!_

—_Vendrá el hada—sonrió Jack, acercándose al diente.—¿Te quedarás despierto para verla?_

—_No lo sé—admitió—Siempre que lo hago me quedo dormido antes…_

—_¡Es muy bonita! Con alas coloridas y plumas…_

—_¿En serio?_

_La emoción de Claud creció._

Tooth parpadeó rápidamente.

¿Ese niño del recuerdo sabía que estaba cubierta de plumas? Hasta ese momento, casi todos se iban con la tradición de que las hadas eran mujeres diminutas.

Babytooth chilló enfrente de ella señalando el cielo.

Una Aurora Boreal resplandecía.

El corazón de la guardiana se detuvo por un momento. Ella no se lo había esperado. Luego de cinco años, en el fondo no se sentía preparada para reunirse con sus compañeros y viejos amigos. Pero si Norte la llamaba, debía de ser algo importante.

Bajó el rostro, respirando hondo.

Y se echó a volar.

Cuando Tooth llegó al Polo todos estaban ya reunidos esperándola. Norte estaba cerca de la chimenea donde el fuego daba calor. Bunny estaba también ahí, lo más cerca posible de las brasas, y Sandy aceptaba un vaso con agua que le ofrecía el yeti.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó Tooth—¿Algo malo con los niños?—el hada voló hacia el globo lleno de luces, pero éstas permanecían normales.

—No Tooth—Norte miró al hada fijamente, llamando la atención de todos—Es algo… más serio. Bueno… creo que merecen saberlo.

Bunny volteó entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿A qué te refieres?—parecía que el conejo no estaba de humor (cosa nada anormal)

—Síganme—Norte caminó hacia el globo lleno de luces. Tooth se mantuvo en su lugar, esperando entender. Norte señaló entonces una luz particular.

—¿Qué quieres decirnos con eso?—Bunny se acercó más al globo terráqueo.

Y entonces, la luz palpitó.

Los tres guardianes retrocedieron del asombro.

—¿Pero qué diantres fue eso?

—¿Qué es eso?—Tooth inmediatamente se alarmó, volando hacia su compañero ruso—¿Es un problema? ¿Qué tiene el niño?

Sandy tenía un enorme signo de interrogación (_**?**_) dorado sobre su cabeza, el rostro demostraba ansiedad por saber la respuesta.

—Esa luz crece día con día—explicó Norte—Es una fe que se renueva con cada momento.

¿Fe que se renueva? ¡Eso pasaba todos los días!

—Norte, no tengo tiempo ¡Pascua es mañana!—replicó Bunny—Si no es nada malo entonces me puedo marchar ¿Verdad? Hay varios túneles que debo revisar y…

—Bunny—la mirada del ruso era implacable—Es serio.

El guardián de la esperanza refunfuñó.

—Tienen que ver al niño inmediatamente—agregó Norte—Vamos al trineo.

Bunny, ante la idea de subirse al maldito trineo, inmediatamente reaccionó.

—¿El trineo? ¡Claro que no! ¡Estás loco si crees que…!

Pero la expresión del ruso le hizo guardar silencio.

—Bunny, ese niño vive en Burguess—Norte tenía una expresión extraña, ni triste ni melancólica, pero tampoco alegre—Y es más especial de lo que crees.

Ante la sola mención de Burguess, no hablaron una sola palabra.

Silenciosamente, llegaron al acuerdo de que esa ciudad era por mención, sagrada.

Sin ocultar en ningún momento su enfado, Bunny subió al trineo con los brazos cruzados. Pero no dijo nada, ni alegre ni negativo, en todo el corto camino.

.

Jackson Bennet estaba en el patio de su casa. El patio era lo suficientemente grande para que sus vecinos pudieran jugar en él. Los niños estaban demasiado entretenidos haciendo una guerra de bolas de nieve como para prestarle atención a los guardianes que desde el bosque los observaban. La pelea estaba siendo dignamente ganada por el anfitrión Jack.

Los guardianes escudriñaron en sus recuerdos. Con los ojos entrecerrados, intentaban captar el más mínimo detalle en las facciones de aquél chico. Sencillamente el parecido con Jack Frost era inmenso. El rostro estaba un poco más redondo y tenía los ojos y el cabello castaños. Además, la piel estaba sonrosada en un tono sano, nada de la palidez azulada que más de una vez les asustó del espíritu invernal. Pero fuera de eso, era su representación exacta en un niño de cinco años.

Más allá del parecido físico, estaba la forma en que actuaba. A pesar de su edad, Jackson se inclinaba para agarrar nieve de forma suave y elegante formando una esfera que lanzaba con diestra puntería. La puntería de una persona que ha hecho lo mismo durante décadas. Sus amigos ni por asomo eran tan buenos como él, aunque unos niños se veían mayores. Y a pesar de que Jackson estaba ganando, todos reían lleno de diversión.

Ellos se estaban divirtiendo genuinamente.

Les recordó cuando Jack se deslizaba sobre la nieve y lanzaba bolas de nieve hacia Jamie, tanto tiempo atrás.

Los Guardianes, en ese momento, no sabían qué pensar.

—Es cierto, se le parece mucho—dijo Bunny, reticente.—Pero también le da un aire a Jamie y es su bisnieto ¿No crees…?

Sandy intentaba desesperadamente atraer la atención de Bunny y de Norte. Tooth pudo ver los mensajes codificados en figuras de arena dorada y sorprendida, silenció a sus amigos.

—¡Shh!—los calló Tooth—¡Escuchen!

Todos guardaron silencio agudizando los oídos.

La voz de los niños llegó clara hacia ellos.

—¿Mañana irás a recoger huevos?—decía uno de los niños, tumbado sobre la nieve ahora que Jack había ganado la guerra.

—¡Claro que sí!—respondió el pequeño Jack—¡Huevos gratis! Además, quiero encontrar el conejo de pascua.

Otro niño rodó los ojos.

—Jack, el conejo de pascua siempre está ocupado—le recriminó—No creo que puedas verlo ¡Es muy rápido!

—En eso tienes razón, pero tengo una inmensa duda sobre él.

Los demás niños se le quedaron viendo.

—¿Cuál Jack?

—¡Su tamaño!—y el niño hablaba como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Para los demás niños eso no tenía sentido.

—¿A qué te refieres con su tamaño?—el otro frunció el ceño, jamás imaginaría esa pregunta—¡Tiene el tamaño de un conejo, obviamente!

—No—Jack movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, negando—Lo soñé y…

—¡Jack tú siempre sueñas a todos de forma extraña!—fue lo que le dijo el mismo chico—Ya no has dicho que santa es ruso, que sandman no habla y que el hada de los dientes tiene plumas parecidas a las de un colibrí.

El otro, con expresión algo cansado, agregó:

—¿Y qué más quieres decirnos del conejo de pascua?

La cara de Jackson se iluminó, ignorando los comentarios agrios.

—¡Que lo soñé con dos metros de altura!—dijo.

—¡Eso es demasiado grande!—el escéptico niño estaba reacio a creerle—No creo que los conejos puedan crecer tanto.

—Pueden si son pookas*—agregó Jack, con una sonrisa engreída.

Los demás niños le miraron entre asombrados y extrañados, con bastante curiosidad.

—¿Qué es un pooka?

—¡Una raza especial de conejos! Son mucho más altos y se comportan más como humanos. Se supone que buscan no sé qué… saber cosas. Y quizá el conejo de pascua es pooka ¿No creen? ¡Sería muy _cool_!

—¡Niños!—Lillian salió a patio con una enorme sonrisa—¡Entren por favor, las galletas están listas!

Inmediatamente los niños se pusieron de pie corriendo al interior de la cálida casa.

En el bosque cercano, próximo a la barda, cuatro espíritus inmortales estaban tan pálidos como la nieve.

¡Ese niño acababa de describirlos a la perfección! Pero ¿Cómo? ¡Ellos nunca lo habían visto! No se habían presentado a niños en cinco años, y el pequeño tenía cinco años. Y en todo caso ¿Cómo iba a saber algo de los pookas? ¡Era una raza secreta! Ése niño… ése niño…

—¿Puede ser…?

Tooth miró a sus compañeros. La misma pregunta estaba en los ojos de todos los entes inmortales. Nadie dijo nada, no se necesitó decir nada. Habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

Después de todo, ellos sabían perfectamente que se podía escapar de la muerte de forma temporal de una sola manera:

Reencarnación.

o0o

Recordar es el mejor modo de olvidar

Sigmund Freud

o0o

.

—_¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?_

—_¡Merecemos una explicación!_

—_¡No nos has ayudado en décadas, aparece de una buena vez!_

—_¡Estamos demasiado confundidos!_

—_¡Queremos respuestas!_

_¡¿DE VERDAD ES ÉL?!_

Todas las reclamaciones y gritos se concentraron en esa sola pregunta: ¿de verdad era él?

Después del inmenso shok, todos regresaron al Taller de Norte. Investigaron como locos entre los dientes de Tooth y los expedientes de Santa para saber todo acerca de Jackson Bennet. Y lo que encontraron, fue para ellos peor.

Jackson Bennet nació el 21 de noviembre, una semana después de la muerte de Jack Frost. Era el hijo de Lillian Bennet, la nieta consentida de Jamie, primer creyente de Jack. Lillian fue una de las luces más brillantes en el globo durante su infancia. Pero su ascendencia con Jamie no terminaba ahí.

Porque, para la inmensa sorpresa de todos, Jamie era el nieto de Henry Bennet, un viejo comerciante que de niño fue una travesura andante. Y Henry Bennet fue el bisnieto de Pippa Overland.

Pippa Overland, una niña tranquila llena de entusiasmo y de sueños. Una niña que creció rodeada de amor, de juegos y de ilusiones. Mágicas aventuras que no terminaron nunca. Una de las pocas personas cuya luz desapareció solo el día de su muerte.

Pippa Overland, que fue la hermana menor de Jackson Overland.

El nombre humano de Jack Frost.

Demasiadas coincidencias.

¡Demasiadas coincidencias!

—¡Más te vale que respondas de una maldita vez!—fue el grito del Pooka, mientras miraba hacia la luna llena—¡Responde, porque no creas que vamos a ser pacientes! ¡Se nos terminó la paciencia!

¿Terminar la paciencia? Esa era una expresión demasiado corta. Su paciencia había sido tomada, destrozada, incinerada y después esfumada. No les quedaba ni gota de ella. Estaban nerviosos, conmociones, entristecidos ya la vez esperanzados. No sabían realmente en qué pensar. Necesitaban respuestas y Hombre de la Luna, en el cielo, no parecía querérselas dar.

—Manny.—le habló Tooth, con una voz tranquila y dulce—Hemos vivido durante más de cinco años con este inmenso dolor y de repente, ese niño aparece sin ninguna explicación. Si has de saber algo, dínoslo. No podremos resistirlo más.

Ella bajó los ojos y dejó que unas pocas lágrimas cayeran de su mirada violeta.

Al mismo tiempo que un haz de luz lunar descendía hacia el suelo.

Sandman estaba realmente impresionado. Hacia tanto tiempo que Manny no hablaba con ellos. Con su arena dorada hizo que todos prestaran atención al mensaje que posiblemente iba a darles la luna. Ellos rodearon el círculo de luz esperando ver sombras, pero en vez de eso, la estela de luz creció envolviéndolos.

Y por primera vez desde que nacieron, escucharon la voz del ente que les dio la vida.

_Yo no tengo las respuestas. Sé tan poco como ustedes. Pero de lo que sí tengo la certeza, es que Jackson Bennet es la reencarnación de Jackson Overland, es decir Jack Frost. No sé porqué murió ni tampoco porque volvió a la vida. _

—¿Y qué nos recomiendas hacer?—inquirió Norte.

_Vivan._

Después de eso, la luna emitió un brillo de consuelo, como si los acariciara.

Y desapareció.

.

Era Pascua. En Burguess no había nevado pero la nieve era suficiente para que el césped estuviera en su mayoría cubierto de escarcha blanca. Los niños arropados y con bufandas salieron sosteniendo canastas en sus manos y husmeando entre matorrales, nieve y arbustos buscando huevos de colores.

Bunny había terminado lo más pronto posible para llegar a Burguess temprano, junto a sus compañeros, Todos estaban ahí, escondidos entre los árboles, viendo a los niños sonreír y reír mientras encontraban huevos y los metían en sus canastas.

Jackson Bennet, curiosamente, no estaba con sus amigos. El niño se había desviado del claro donde todos buscaban y se fue por un sendero ligeramente oscuro—era un día nublado—para buscar más huevos entre arbustos. Cuando estaba ya lo suficientemente lejos de toda la gente, dejó la canasta en el suelo, se llevó las dos manos a la boca curveándolas alrededor de los labios y gritó.

—¡Conejo de Pascua, sal por favor!

Bunny se tensó, pero no se movió. Ni tampoco nadie. Ellos miraban atentamente al niño y sus reacciones.

El pequeño hizo un mohín, pero escuchó un ruido. Corrió al arbusto de donde provenía el sonido y al abrirlo, encontró dos huevos divinamente pintados con diseños de invierno. Los agarró lleno de emoción, metiéndolos en su cesta.

—¡Conejo! ¿Cómo sabías que mi estación favorita es el invierno?—gritó también, dando saltos de felicidad.

Bunny miró a Tooth y el hada de los dientes asintió.

—Simplemente me dio la corazonada—le dijo.

El niño volteó, completamente asombrado y feliz al mismo tiempo, buscando entre las sombras de los árboles dónde podría estar el conejo de pascua. A la señal de Sandy, Bunny salió del escondite.

Los ojos de Jackson se iluminaron.

—¡Tenía razón!

Jackson dejó la canasta en el suelo y corrió hacia el conejo, lanzándole para darle un abrazo. Sorprendido, Bunny sintió las manitas cálidas del niño encima de su pelaje y le dedicó una sonrisa, cargándolo suavemente.

El último niño que cargó fue Sophie, décadas atrás.

—¡Sabía que eras alto, como un canguro!—continuó diciendo el niño—Incluso hablas como canguro…*

Bunny, que siempre odió ese apodo, se echó a reír.

En ese día, en ese momento, lo consideró un halago.

—Y salto como un canguro—agregó—¿Qué haces aquí Jackson, porque no estás con tus amigos?

Pero el niño estaba emocionado.

—¡Sabes mi nombre!

—Claro que sí.

—¡Qué genial! ¿Y qué cosas sabes, además de eso?—preguntó el niño.

—Sé que querías encontrarme el día de hoy. Así que aquí me tienes.

—¡Es más sensacional de lo que pensé!

Bunny dejó a Jackson en el suelo. El niño estaba lleno de emoción y sus ojos cafés centellaban con un brillo particular. El mismo tipo de brillo que siempre que tenían los copos de nieve.

—¿Y qué hay del hada de los dientes? ¿Ella es alta, con plumas verdes?

—Y un montón de pequeñas hadas que le hacen la mayoría del trabajo.

Entre los árboles, Tooth frunció el ceño.

—¿Haditas? ¿Cómo Babytooth?

¿Qué?

El corazón de todos volvió a detenerse por un momento.

Sin perder la sonrisa, Bunny se inclinó.

—¿Babytooth? ¿La conoces?

—No—bajo la mirada—Pero he soñado mucho con ella.

—¿Soñaste a la pequeña de Babytooth?

—¡Los he soñado a todos! A ti, a Santa Claus, al hada de los dientes… Pero lo más raro, es que siempre que los sueño… me sueño a mí con ustedes.

Sandy sonrió. Él nunca le dio a ese niño ese tipo de sueños. Eso venía completamente de su mente.

—Eso no tiene nada de raro, compañero—le dijo Bunny—Es normal.

—Es que en mis sueños, cuando estoy con ustedes… me veo como Jack Frost.

Tooth contuvo el aliento.

Bunny cerró los ojos por un momento.

—¿Jack Frost?—preguntó.

—Sí—repuso Jackson—Me veo como Jack Frost, y controlo el viento y la nieve ¡Por eso me encanta el invierno!—agregó con una enorme sonrisa—Por cierto, a él nunca lo he visto… no como a ti o a santa…

—Jack…no viene aquí a menudo—tranquilamente, Bunny comenzó a cargarlo de forma suave—Pero qué hermosa imaginación tienes, Jackson. Eso es sensacional.

—¿Tu lo piensas así?—no hay nada mejor para un niño que escuchar palabras como esas viniendo de sus héroes. El Conejo de Pascua, era uno de sus ídolos.

—¡Claro que lo pienso así!

—¡Jackson!—gritó una voz, que venía del claro donde estaban todos los demás niños—Jackson cielo ¿Dónde estás?

—Es mi mamá…

Bunny dejó al niño en el suelo. Le dio una canasta llena de huevos y chocolates, que apareció de uno de sus túneles y le dijo:

—Volveré la siguiente pascua—removió sus cabellos—Diviértete, Jackson.

—Dime Jack.

El niño agarró la canasta emocionado y saltó hacia donde estaba su madre. Lilian estaba esperándolo con una sonrisa.

—¿Encontraste muchos huevos amor?—le preguntó.

—¡Mira mami, mira!—decía, mostrándole orgulloso la canasta.

Mientras Jackson se iba, Bunny se reunió con sus compañeros guardianes.

—Es él—les afirmó—No me cabe la menor duda.

—A nosotros tampoco.

Los cuatro guardianes vieron al niño que se alejaba dándole la mano a su madre. La impresión no podía opacar la alegría.

Jackson Overland fue un chico bastante feliz hasta que se convirtió en Jack Frost, y debió pasar 300 años de soledad. Década de felicidad con los Guardianes jamás podrían sellar todas las cicatrices que le dejaron esos tres siglos oscuros.

Pero este Jack que tenían enfrente, estaba más que feliz. Tenía una familia amorosa, amigos especiales y un inmenso futuro por delante. Él no recordaba nada de tristeza, nada de dolor, nada de ellos. Solamente los veía en sueños hermosos y en días especiales. Su ilusión era inmensa. Su imaginación crecía. Era un niño lleno de potenciales y que, sobre todo, tenía la felicidad asegurada.

Porque ellos le darían la vida más feliz que pudieran darle. Ellos no dejarían que en su nueva vida, Jack sufriera cualquier tipo de desdicha o desolación. Él viviría plenamente.

Después de todo, Manny jamás les dijo que no podían tener niños consentidos.

**-o-**

Los Guardianes cumplieron su palabra.

Todas las Pascuas, Jackson era el niño que más huevos y dulces encontraba año con año. Los niños se desvivían, encontrando muchas cosas, pero Jackson siempre recibía la canasta del mismísimo conejo de pascua. El conejo que lo visitaba de vez en cuando en primavera cuando Jackson daba paseos en solitario por el bosque.

Cada diente bajo la almohada tuvo el sorprendente valor de un dólar. La misma Tooth era la que entraba en la habitación del niño para verlo dormir plácidamente. Ese Jack en miniatura tenía una expresión de absoluta paz, y le encantaba contemplarlo durante un rato antes de dejarle el dólar y recoger el diente (que también era muy blanco). Tooth lo visitaban varias noches y una que otra vez, Jackson la vio. Fueron conversaciones cortas, pero que el hada atesoraría por siempre. En la voz intrépida y emocionada del niño se emulaba la jovialidad de Jack Frost cuando creaba sus amadas tormentas de nieve.

Sandman siempre le mandaba las estelas de arena dorada más brillantes y le causaba los mejores sueños. Pero esos sueños siempre eran transformados en los recuerdos de cuando era inmortal. Afortunadamente, Jackson solamente tenía recuerdos de momentos alegres y plenos. Sandman siempre cuidaba que sus sueños jamás se volvieran pesadillas y con el tiempo, esa protección le valió a Jack un optimismo sorprendente.

En navidad, enormes regalos divinamente envueltos decoraban las bases de los pinos y Jackson sonriente abría cada regalo minuciosamente pensando para él. Norte le dejaba también galletas y dulces en su alcoba, además de unas breves notas con palabras como "Bien hecho" o "¡Sigue así, en la lista buena!" eran motivaciones para seguir haciendo lo correcto. Y Jackson año con año prometía portarse mejor. Año con año lo cumplía.

Mientras más tiempo le dedicaban al pequeño Jackson, más recordaban los guardianes a Jack Frost. Recordaban sus juegos, sus bromas, su voz, sus sonrisas, sus tormentas, sus travesuras, sus anécdotas. Jack había tenido un tiempo alegre con ellos y siempre les sacó limpias carcajadas. Ahora con Jackson, todo el dolor y la ausencia fueron desterrándose. Los Guardianes comenzaron a tener el recuerdo de Jack como algo pacífico. Algo tranquilo.

Comenzaron a sanar su herida.

.

A la edad de 17 años, lo que Jackson Bennet quería era adentrarse aún más al bosque. Pero esos planes desaparecieron cuando pensó que el lago podría ser lo suficientemente relajante. Era primavera, así que el fresco ameno de los árboles le daba tranquilidad. El lago de Burguess era pequeño, pero tranquilo y claro. Jackson nunca le dedicó tiempo. Siempre que veía el lago se ponía muy melancólico, nunca entendió del todo esa razón.

Sólo que ahora estaba nervioso. Había sido aceptado en todas las universidades para las que aplicó, y sus padres, así como él, estaban felices.

Pero ¿Qué hacer ahora?

Iba a irse la universidad ¿Y después qué? Jackson estaba creciendo y en el fondo la idea le aterraba. Ahora debía prepararse para lo que iba a ser de mayor.

Mayor… por alguna razón esa palabra no le entraba en la cabeza.

Caminó distraídamente por los senderos del bosque, rodeando el lago. Las aguas cristalinas reflejaban el ocaso y él podía sentir la frescura de la primavera. Cómo la vida se exprimía de cada árbol, planta o ser vivo de alrededor. Era hermoso. Y a la vez inquietante ¿Cuándo volvería?

Ya no era un niño, pero no por eso dejaba de creer. A pesar de su edad, en navidad había siempre una pequeña nota firmada por "Norte" al lado de un regalo pequeño. Y en pascuas un huevo multicolor junto con chocolates estaban cuidadosamente colocado sobre el escritorio. Ellos lo seguían cuidando y eso le ponía feliz. Sentía hacia esos espíritus una conexión más profunda a la que cualquier otro niño nunca sintió.

Mientras rodeaba el lago, seguía pensando en ellos ¿Lo seguirían visitando en la universidad? Porque de verdad le daba miedo que ellos se quedaran en sus recuerdos. De forma rara, no quería separase de esa parte de su infancia. Él no quería crecer. Era como si toda su vida siempre deseara ser niño… o nunca supiera ser otra cosa que no fuera un niño. Él mismo no comprendía lo que le pasaba.

La suela de su zapato resonó.

Jackson se inclinó. Sus zapatos no sonarían si golpeaban la tierra. Extrañado, miró detenidamente las hojas y el césped. Era como un enorme manto de hierba encima de algo metálico.

Al inclinarse pudo retirar la hierba y ver el metal. Estaba opaco, oxidado, era como una especie de placa con unas elegantes letras grabadas.

_A Jack Frost._

_Humano increíble. Guardián inigualable. _

_Tus risas jamás podrán ser olvidadas por nadie._

_Sandy, Tooth, Bunny, Norte._

¿Un homenaje? ¿A Jack Frost?

…—_Por cierto, Jack Frost, a él nunca lo he visto… no como a ti o a santa…_

—_Jack…no viene aquí a menudo—tranquilamente, Bunny comenzó a cargarlo de forma suave._

Más bien, había muerto.

Jackson miró detenidamente la placa otra vez. Estaba firmada por los mismos cuatro espíritus que tan celosamente le cuidaron y le dieron días hermosos llenos de felicidad y diversión. Ellos habían perdido a uno de sus compañeros, y de cualquier forma, seguían causando alegría a los niños. Como a él.

Pero en vez de admirar esa valentía o fuerza que le dieron, Jackson se sintió _orgulloso _de ellos.

Ese orgullo venía de un sentimiento lejano… demasiado lejano.

Los Guardianes siempre visitaban a Jackson, y aunque no hablaran con él muy a menudo, claro que le procuraban su bienestar. Más ahora que se iba a ir a la universidad. Los cuatro veían con miedo cómo Jackson estaba inclinado viendo la placa bajo la cual estaba el cuerpo inmortal de su vida pasada.

Pero en vez de recordar algo, o ponerse a reclamar, Jackson simplemente se puso de pie, miró el lago y volvió a caminar.

Él era la reencarnación de Jack. Pero _no_ era Jack.

Jackson Bennet estaba continuando con _su_ vida.

Y al mismo tiempo, los Guardianes continuaron con la de ellos.

La mañana en que Jackson se iba a ir a la universidad, encontró un mensaje cuidadosamente doblado bajo su almohada.

_Siempre serás nuestro niño consentido._

Después de todo, Manny jamás les dijo que los Guardianes no podían tener niños consentidos.

* * *

_**¡Fin!**_

*Pooka.-En los libros los pookas son como una legión especial de conejos que se dedican al conocimiento y a la protección de la tierra (si bien entendí) y a esa legión pertenecía Bunnymund.

* (¡Hablas como Canguro!) En la película en inglés cuando Jack le pone a Bunnymund su apodo de "Canguro" lo hace en referencia a su acento, porque el doblaje lo hace Hugh Jackman con acento australiano. Y los canguros son de Australia.

**SÉ** perfectamente que es una historia dramática, intensa y además en la primera mitad completamente desesperanzadora. Pero tuvo un buen giro ¿No? ¿O se esperaban que Jack reencarnara? Fue una idea muy interesante y espero que les gustara la forma en que la desarrollé. De mi parte, eso es todo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS** por leer mi historia hasta aquí. Ahora sí que estaba larga xD

¡Nos leemos en mis demás fics!

chao!


	2. Child of the Life

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE Y DREAMWORSK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR ESTO.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

Etto... bueno, originalmente la historia iba a ser un **One-Shot**, pero me llegaron varios comentarios diciéndome que les pareció demasiado triste, lo cual de cierta forma me halagó por esa era la intención, pero después de quedarme pensando un rato me di cuenta de que todavía podía escribir mucho más de esa misma historia y así fue como salió este extenso capítulo. Lamentablemente, no será el último, porque también estoy escribiendo otro capítulo casi igual de largo y según mis cuentas, serán unos 4 en total (Aproximadamente)

Debo advertirles, que como el anterior, este tiene mucho **Drama** y** Angustia**. Todavía no llegamos a la Tragedia, pero nos estaremos acercando. Quiero darle otro enfoque hacia **Pitch Black**, porque realmente, en el capítulo anterior apenas lo mencioné y necesito yo misma saber qué le pasará a ese personaje. Espero que les guste este enorme capítulo TAN largo (¡que ni yo me la creo!) y espero también que me den una que otra idea para el desenlace, me faltan detalles =)

**TODO** este capítulo y los capítulos que seguirán rodearan una historia que, por más que intenté, no me pude sacar de la cabeza. Pero como es muy extensa y tengo otras historias, **tardaré mucho más tiempo en actualizar este fic**. Mucho, en serio. Así que por favor les pediré que **_sean pacientes conmigo._**

Los comentarios que me dejaron ya fueron respondidos por mensajes privados, MENOS los de los Guest, que responderé aquí:

Sagitario: ¡Hola! lo sé, lo sé, increíblemente dramático, pero ¡hey! aquí va una continuación mejor y creo si bien va a ser un poco intenso tendrá un final más feliz, o al menos eso espero =D

Aly: ¡Hola! efectivamente, tu idea me inspiró un reencuentro aunque diferente al que me mencionas, aún así, espero que el desarrollo de la trama capture tu atención y también te guste =)

¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que también agregaron este fic a favoritos. Y antes de que se me ocurra algo más por decir en esta LARGA nota de autor, me despido.

¡Disfruten mucho el fanfic!

* * *

**Child of the Life**

**.**

**.**

o0o

Cada persona ha tenido momentos y episodios en su vida, que más le valdría no haber superado.

o0o

.

Jackson Bennet suspiró.

Aunque, siendo honesto consigo mismo, no era como si hubiera podido hacer realmente otra cosa.

Miró alrededor con ambas manos sobre las caderas. Era una habitación sencilla, hasta cierto punto pequeña, con dos camas arrinconadas en lados opuestos de la pared y dos escritorios. Armarios lo suficientemente amplios y un buró que deberían compartir. Era una habitación diseñada para estudiantes que se dedicarían solamente a eso: a estudiar. Como si ellos no tuvieran vida social. En verdad, Jackson pensó si los académicos recordaban un poco de sus aventuras juveniles o creían ilusamente que los estudiantes nuevos iban a concentrarse de lleno en sus estudios.

Ambas ideas fueron prontamente olvidadas.

No había tiempo que perder, o al menos eso se repetía, pero su mente estaba demasiado lejos de la conciencia en ese momento.

Jackson se tumbó en la cama un momento, siendo rodeado por la ropa y maletas. Todavía no había desempacado ni la mitad de sus cosas, y siendo francos, no le importaba. Faltaba una semana para el inicio de clases ¿Qué más daba? No es como si él supiera siquiera lo que iba a hacer.

Era ese el meollo de su problema mental.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Sintió que algo vibraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sin ganas, sacó el teléfono celular. Ya decía que algo se le había olvidado: quitarle el modo vibrador. Al presionar la pantalla descubrió que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de su madre. Contestó antes de que la cuarta llamada perdida la pusiera más nerviosa.

—¿Bueno?—dijo.

—_¡Jackson Bennet, te dije que me llamaras apenas llegaras a la universidad!—_fue el grito de su madre.

Jack la puso en altavoz y dejó el teléfono al lado de su cabeza en la cama, aprovechando que estaba solo en la habitación.

—Lo siento, mamá. Estaba muy distraído—fue su respuesta.

—_No sería anormal en ti_—Lilian suspiró, conociendo perfectamente a su hijo_—Tu padre también me ha llamado. Está tan nervioso como yo._

Jackson rodó los ojos.

—Ustedes se preocupan demasiado.

—_¡Eres nuestro único hijo! Claro que nos vamos a preocupar por ti…_

—…toda la vida—terminó la frase—Mamá, no debes repetirlo todo el tiempo, lo sé de sobra—rodó los ojos, quizá se estaba pasando—Solo estoy un poco asustado.

—_Hijo, lo comprendo_—Lilian ya se esperaba que su hijo tuviera sentimientos como esos—_Es tan normal como no tienes una idea. Pero cálmate tesoro, todo saldrá bien_.

—¿Y si no, qué? ¿Y si no me termina de gustar la Pedagogía?

—_Cambias de carrera y ya._

—¡Mamá, tengo demasiado miedo de echar a perder mi vida!—lo dicho, lo admitió al fin en voz alta.

Nunca en toda su corta vida había pensado que una decisión afectaba tanto el futuro. Nunca como hasta ese día.

—_Jackson, eso no existe_—Lilian respiró hondo—_Aunque cometas mil errores, tu vida jamás se echará a perder; solo cambiará hijo. _

Pero cambiar no sonaba más alentador.

—¿Sabes? eso no me ayuda mucho ahora.

Lilian solamente rio.

—_Confiamos en ti plenamente hijo. ¡Anda, toma todas las equivocaciones que quieras! Siempre contarás con nuestro apoyo ¿de acuerdo?_

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro de Jackson.

—¿Y si meto la pata con una chica y ella…?

—_¡Son cosas muy diferentes!—_gritó de repente Lilian—_Tu sabes perfectamente cómo_ prevenir eso.

Jackson se echó a reír y Lilian también.

—_Creo que debo colgar—_dijo la madre—_Te amo tesoro, cuídate mucho y mándame correos cada vez que puedas ¿de acuerdo? ¡Toma muchas fotos!_

—Sí mamá… los quiero mucho.

—_Papá te manda saludos._

—Yo igual.

—Adiós—dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Y colgaron.

Esa despedida era diferente. No era el adiós que dices cuando te vas un fin de semana con tus amigos o el adiós de cuando pasas unas vacaciones con la tía en la tía en el otro estado. Este Adiós era el fin de su vida bajo tutela paterna y el inicio de sus decisiones para tomar las riendas de su futuro. Era un adiós al viejo Jackson Bennet, hola al nuevo Jackson, futuro pedagogo.

Adiós mamá y papá.

Hola independencia.

Sonaba tan aterrador.

Jack se puso de pie con movimientos lentos, mirando alrededor. Sintió la incomodidad de estar encima de un bulto. Ese bulto en cuestión era su cartera. Hecha de cuero negro, al abrirla no buscó contar el dinero ni tampoco ver la fotografía de sus padres en la parte delantera. Si no un pedazo de papel cuidadosamente doblado entre los pliegues para guardar tarjetas.

_Siempre serás nuestro niño consentido_

La letra era elegante, colocada con tinta negra a la antigua. Era el mismo tipo de letra que leyó tantas veces en las notas de regalos navideños. No podía dejar de sonreír cuando le leía, porque representaba la única esperanza de su futuro. Él encontraba la más absoluta felicidad pensando o recordando a esos seres "mitológicos" que siempre le dieron alegrías. Se preguntó si esa promesa escrita fue hecha con el propósito de que él supiera que incluso en la universidad, lo cuidarían.

Con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba que así fuera.

—¿Se puede?

Jackson se sentó de golpe en la cama. La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, mostrando a otro chico de cabello rubio y ojos oscuros.

—Hola—saludó Jack—Pasa… ¿Serás mi compañero, no?

—Eso me dice la hoja.—señaló un legajo con su documentación.—Me llamo James ¿Y tú?

—Jackson. Pero dime Jack—saludó, estrechándole la mano.

Jackson le ayudó a James con las maletas dejándolas cerca de la cama y después, los dos comenzaron a desempacar, guardando sus cosas respectivamente en los armarios y escritorios que les correspondían. Mientras arreglaban todo, James había puesto algo de música de fondo. La música aliviaba a Jackson y los dos hablaron sobre ellos.

Quiénes eran, de dónde venían, qué querían estudiar… James venía de Michigan y deseaba ser un psicólogo reconocido, tenía dos hermanos menores, ambos hombres y con suerte sus padres iban a poder pagarle la Universidad a los tres. James deseaba ponerse a trabajar ese verano y ahorrar para pagar la mitad de sus gastos personales, cuotas escolares incluidas. Era entusiasta y enérgico. Le agradó mucho a Jack.

Ya más tarde, cuando ambos terminaron sus labores y le habitación lucía limpia, Jackson miró el verde árbol frente la ventana que tenían.

—Iré a caminar… volveré más tarde.—fue lo único que dijo.

Jackson salió sin decir nada más. Caminó por el estrecho pasillo de la universidad hacia los jardines. Ni siquiera esos se veían confortables. Pero mientras más caminó llegando a la barda, más y altos árboles le daban sombra. Era como un pequeño bosque al fondo del Campus Universitario donde no había absolutamente nadie. Jackson se tumbó en el césped y respiró hondo.

Muy hondo.

Su vida estaba cambiando y eso no le terminaba de gustar. Mejor dicho, no le gustaba nada. Todo había estado tan perfecto y tan bien colocado desde el principio. Jugar, divertirse, él no deseaba hacer nada más que eso en su vida. Jugar, divertirse, pasarla bien ¿Era mucho pedir? En una sociedad tan demandante, sí.

Cambiar… ¿Haría que _ellos_ dejaran de quererlo y protegerlo? Su seguridad provenía de que aún en tiempos de más dolor o crisis, podría ver las haditas verdes sobrevolando el cielo haciéndole ver que no estaba solo. Pero si cambiaba ¿Y si dejaba de verlas, como sus demás amigos? No quería. No podía. No debía ¡No! No le gustaba nada de eso.

No quería cambiar, no quería dejarlos.

Pero quizá si maduraba eso no quería decir que debía olvidarlos. Él podía seguir con su vida y mantenerlos en lo más profundo de su corazón ¿No era cierto? Su hermoso secreto. La piedra de su esperanza. Ellos lo cuidarían siempre y él creería en ello siempre, pero no por eso las demás personas tenían que saberlo. Sería como el secreto que le daría paz.

Ese silencioso acuerdo consigo mismo, le permitió a Jackson descansar.

.

En la noche Jackson regresó a su alcoba y vio que James estaba en el escritorio leyendo un libro.

—Hola—saludó.

James dejó la lectura de su libro para verlo un momento.

—Hola—repuso—¿Qué tal tu paseo?

—Relajante—fue su única respuesta, la cual por cierto era verdad.

Jackson agarró del clóset un cambio de ropa para dormir y también su neceser de baño. James volvió a retomar la lectura. Le tomo un momento verlo de reojo, preguntándose qué pensaría James de todo. Vivirían juntos en esa alcoba cuatro años, así que tendrían que pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Al menos con sus padres tenía su propio cuarto y privacidad. Tener un compañero de cuarto era una idea a la que no se terminaba de acostumbrar.

Se dio un baño largo con agua caliente y después se puso el pijama. Arrastró los pies hasta la cama, más cansado de lo que pensaba. James seguía leyendo en el escritorio.

—Buenas noches—dijo por cortesía.

—Descansa—fue la respuesta de James, que afortunadamente era amable.

La incomodidad era un poco notoria. Ninguno de los dos se acostumbraba aún a la idea, pero estaban dispuestos a darse la oportunidad.

En la noche oscura donde la luna creciente dejaba colar pocos rayos a través de una ventana abierta, Jackson dormía plácidamente después de haber sido visitado de forma rápida por un Guardián de cuerpo dorado. Sin que nadie pudiera verlas, figuras de arena dorada danzaban encima de la cabeza del adolescente. Figuras muy hermosas que le causaban sonrisas.

Sueños placenteros.

Hasta esa noche.

_La niña dio un salto sobre la rayuela y los cabellos enmarcaron su rostro mientras brincaba otra vez, alcanzando la piedra. Ella se inclinó para agarrar la roca y después, la tiró, volviendo a saltar entre risas._

—_¡Ea, no te vayas a caer!—le dijo a su hermana pequeña._

_Pero ella solamente le devolvió una mirada llena de emoción y le sacó la lengua._

—_¡Claro que no!—fue su respuesta._

_Agarró la piedra y se la dio. Era su turno. Él tiró la piedra y dio varios saltos hasta alcanzarla, luego se inclinó agarrando la roca y regresó en los mismos saltos gráciles. La niña encontró otra piedra y dio saltos y saltos sin tocar las líneas blancas._

_Un pie cayó en falso._

_Su hermana grito por el susto mientras caía de rodillas al suelo ¡Le había dicho que tuviera más cuidado! Pero al inclinarse para ayudarla a levantarla, todo el ambiente desapareció._

_Ya no era la primavera, ahora estaban en pleno invierno y su hermana tenía un vestido largo muy grueso. Ella lo miraba con sus ojos cafés completamente asustados, suplicando por ayuda._

—_Jack, tengo miedo…_

_Escuchó su voz y el crujido del hielo al mismo tiempo. Su hermana estaba por caerse del hielo ¡Iba a caerse! Pero no. Eso claro que no pasaría si él estaba presente. El cayado en su mano, el mismo cayado que su padre le dio, saltó como si jugaran y después…_

_Después había dolor._

_Demasiado dolor._

_Corceles hechos de arenas negras que lo rodeaban y una quemadura extendiéndose por su pecho, escalando su cuerpo. Él gemía, gritaba, había personas alrededor intentando ayudarlo, personas que le gritaban que resistiera. Pero dolía demasiado. No podía respirar._

—_Jack—lo llamaban para que volviera a ellos. Cuatro personas de diferentes tamaños, siluetas borrosas que no reconocía bien. Ellos eran su familia, de eso estaba seguro, y sonaban tan preocupados por él. Lo llamaban tantas veces, le gritaban que volviera. Que regresara, que no los dejara ¿Por qué los estaría dejando? No tenía sentido. No hasta que sintió nuevamente más dolor._

_Su hermana lo miraba a la distancia, con esos ojos cafés brillantes y una enorme sonrisa. Le transmitía una enorme paz y extendía una mano invitándolo a que fuera con ella._

—_Jack—lo llamó, voz angelical de niña juguetona. Pero de cierta forma sabía que si iba con ella, entonces, no podría regresar. Nunca más iba a volver. Y él quería regresar con ellos—Jack ven conmigo—le suplicó su hermana—Deja el dolor._

_Dolor ¡Demasiado dolor!_

_El dolor crecía. Quemaba todo ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba muriendo? Jadeaba, lloraba, gritaba por auxilio. No sabía a quién escoger ¿Su familia o su hermana? ¿Dolor o paz? ¿Vida o muerte? ¿Qué hacer?_

—_¡Jack!—lo llamaban al mismo tiempo, todos._

_Sus pulmones no tenían aire._

_Se estaba asfixiando._

_Tenía que tomar una decisión de vida o muerte, literalmente ¡Y había tanto dolor! No sabía qué hacer. No sabía qué decir. No sabía cómo actuar ¿Qué iba a pasar? No tenía idea. Nada tenía sentido. Pero dolía tanto. Demasiado. Quemaba y le cortaban y escalaba su cuerpo, arrasando con todo._

—_¡Jack!_

_Se hundía._

_Se ahogaba._

_¡Auxilio!_

—¡Jack!

Jackson gritó al abrir los ojos, mirando con jadeos sonoros. No había dolor en su pecho y sus pulmones tenían suficiente oxígeno. Estaba oscuro, pero no había frío ni tampoco tenía que tomar una decisión. Estaba vivo, en la habitación de la universidad, con un preocupado James a su lado que dejaba ser sus angustias en el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó el chico—No dejabas de gritar y de removerte…

Jackson respiró hondo. En toda su vida, jamás había tenido una pesadilla.

Pero de cierta forma no se sintió como una pesadilla… se sentía _tan_ real.

—Lo siento—repuso, llevándose una mano a la frente, el sudor caía por su piel casi de la misma que en su sueño—Mal sueño.—explicó.

James, sin creerlo del todo, asintió y volvió a su cama.

—Nos vemos en la mañana—le dijo, tapándose con una sábana delgada.

—Hasta mañana—alcanzó a responder.

Jackson suspiró, dejándose caer sobre la cama y viendo al techo.

¿Qué había sido eso? Primero estaba feliz con una niña a la que llamaba su hermana (lo cual no tenía sentido porque él era hijo único) y al segundo siguiente estaba luchando por su vida. Ese dolor se había sentido tremendamente real y además, estaba en una inmensa disyuntiva. Vida o muerte. Jackson nunca antes había sufrido heridas serias, así que la teoría de un recuerdo lejano de su infancia quedó descartado. Pero al mismo tiempo, aquello fue tremendamente real como para ser una pesadilla. Se llevó las manos al pecho, todo en orden, más ¿Qué hacer?

De cierta forma, sabía que todo lo que vio en sueños_, sí_ había pasado.

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

.

o0o

Cuando continuamente evocas tu pasado, lo acabas convirtiendo en tu presente.

o0o

.

—_Tengo miedo—le dijo su hermana, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar y una expresión de pánico total._

_Al momento en que él intentó acercarse, la niña desapareció y en lugar de su hermana había un niño casi de su misma edad. Eran tan parecidos. Los mismos ojos castaños llenos de espanto y el cabello café corto, mejillas chapeadas luciendo un pijama modero de asteroides. _

—_Tengo miedo—repetía el niño._

_Lo veía como si él fuera su único consuelo, como si solamente él pudiera hacer algo para que su espanto se alejara. Inclinándose hacia él, la desesperación comenzaba a invadirlo ¿Cómo iría a quitarle sus miedos al pequeño, si apenas y lo conocía? El niño confiaba tan plenamente en él que eso le asustaba ¡Pero no lo dejaría solo! Algo tenía que hacer por él ¿Pero qué?_

_Sombras alrededor. Oscuras, corceles negros de arena brillante que relinchaban de forma maligna en una noche sin luna y sin estrellas ¿Qué iba a poder hacer para que toda esa oscuridad se mantuviera lejos de su amigo, de su niño, de su creyente?_

—Jackson….

Abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que estaba sentado en el pupitre. El maestro al frente le daba la espalda para terminar de escribir en el pizarrón quién sabe qué frases. A su lado, James le hablaba para mantenerlo despierto.

—Cómo les decía—el profesor cerró el libro y lo dejó en el escritorio, volteando hacia los alumnos—En esta obra Descartes….

Jackson no le prestó mucha atención al profesor porque inmediatamente sintió que James le agarraba la mano y dejaba entre sus dedos un pedazo de papel. James fingía que prestaba absoluta atención y Jackson agarró un lápiz, como si fuera a escribir algo en su cuaderno, para leer la nota.

_¿Mal sueño otra vez?_

Rápidamente puso la respuesta. Un firme _sí _que James leyó apenas bajando los ojos. El chico se apuró en escribir la respuesta.

_Hablamos en el almuerzo._

Asintió, James lo miró de reojo. No había nada más que decir.

—Señor Bennet.

Jack inmediatamente miró al profesor.

—¿Si señor Joyce?—le dijo con la voz más firme posible.

El profesor ajustó las gafas en una pose de superioridad antes de preguntar.

—¿Podría decirme en cuál obra de René Descartes él propone una creación del universo paralela a la descrita en la Biblia?

Jack sonrió. Quizá no le prestaba atención a la clase de Filosofía, pero había leído demasiados libros filosóficos como para necesitarlo realmente.

—El Tratado sobre la Luz, maestro Joyce.

Apretando los dientes por no poder bajarle la calificación, el maestro Joyce murmuró un "correcto" y volvió a hablar sobre el tema. Jack intentó prestarle atención a su vaga explicación del "Discurso del Método" pero pronto se encontró perdido en sus pensamientos.

Llevaba ya dos meses en la universidad, y las cosas le habían ido bien. Jackson amaba leer, era un asiduo lector y por ello la mayoría de los libros que analizaban en clase él ya se los sabía al derecho y al revés. Filosofía y Literatura eran demasiado fáciles. No así con psicología, que de verdad estaba esforzándose en comprenderla.

De suerte James era un excelente estudiante que pronto se convirtió en un buen amigo. Le ayudaba con las tareas y las materias que no entendía y viceversa. Los dos chicos también hicieron más amigos alrededor del campus, lo cual les valió hacerse algo populares.

Llamaba a sus padres cada semana y les mandaba mensajes de texto o e-mails. Ellos se mostraban felices y orgullosos de él. Jackson estaba de verdad animado por las clases y los amigos, el ambiente de la Universidad resultó ser mucho mejor del que jamás creyó. De verdad estaba teniendo diversión y su futuro se veía amigable, ameno, esperanzador.

Solo había algo malo. Un pequeño detalle.

Las pesadillas.

Pesadillas que le empezaron el primer día en la universidad. Aquél sueño de dolor y desesperación fue solamente el principio de una secuencia de sueños extraños que, de forma anormal, parecían ser vistazos hacia una misma realidad desde varios puntos de vista. Jackson no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero esos sueños eran demasiado reales, demasiado aterradores y al mismo tiempo, parecían ser la realidad. Algo que pasó, mucho tiempo atrás. Más ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Se repetían prácticamente todas las noches. Unas veces trataban sobre heridas, muertes y desesperación. En otras, la misma niña que soñaba y el mismo niño lo guiaban por bosques en momentos más tranquilos. Realmente, no sabía qué le pasaba.

Más o menos al mes de llegar a la Universidad se preocupó. En un principio pensó que sería el estrés y los nervios, una vez que estaba feliz y que las pesadillas continuaban, decidió comunicarse con sus amigos. Hace años que no lo hacía, por eso debió improvisar. Pensó un momento y en el bosque al fondo del campus se le ocurrió la idea.

Llegó a su alcoba y antes de que James regresara, escribió rápidamente en un pedazo de papel "Denme buenos sueños" lo dobló y lo metió en una bolsita de cuero, que puso bajo la almohada. Luego dejó la ventana abierta, esperando que lo hubiera visto. Esa noche soñó más tranquilo, la misma niña, el mismo niño, el mismo bosque, sombras oscuras a lo lejos de arena negra pero que eran repelidas por el cayado brillante de un chico que parecía ser él mismo. No tenía sentido, pero al menos no fue desesperante.

En la mañana, lleno de ilusión, movió la almohada. La misma bolsita de cuero estaba ahí, así que suspiró. Quizá no lo vieron. Pero al abrirla vio que la hoja no era blanca, si no dorada. La desenrolló con ansiedad para leer la respuesta.

"Siempre lo hacemos"

Escrito con la misma caligrafía elegante de siempre.

¿Cómo? Por un momento sintió alegría, ellos de verdad estaban cuidándolo a pesar del tiempo y de la distancia. El desconcierto le siguió. Ahí decía que le estaban dando sueños bellos todas las noches. Pero no era cierto. Él tenía pesadillas casi todo el tiempo.

¿Qué podría pasar que su mente estaba siendo más poderosa que la arena de Sandman?

.

Babytooth estaba encima de una rama cuando vio perfectamente a Jackson abrir la puerta de súbito, asomándose alrededor, como si buscara algo. Frunciendo el ceño, la hadita se acercó aún más y se percató de la bolsa de cuero colocada bajo la almohada ¿Acaso era para ella?

Las luces de la alcoba se prendieron y Babytooth se alejó un poco, contemplando al compañero de cuarto de Jackson. James caminó hacia su cama, dejando la sudadera encima del buró.

—¿Jack?—lo llamó, pero no contestó. Jackson estaba muy bien dormido.

James solamente apagó las luces y se recostó en su propia cama, permitiéndose descansar. Una vez que los ronquidos aparecieron, Babytooth se deslizó sigilosa por la ventana completamente abierta y voló a la almohada. Cargó la bolsita de cuero, muy pequeña y voló lo más rápido posible hacia el Palacio de las Hadas.

Toothiana estaba volando de un lado al otro dando instrucciones precisas y sin dejar de sonreír. Ella acomodó unos cuantos dientes antes de notar la presencia de Babytooth.

—¡Hola pequeña!—la saludó—¿Qué traes ahí?

Con chillidos especiales, Babytooth le dijo que Jackson la colocó bajo la almohada muy probablemente para ellos. Toothiana sonrió, agarrando la bolsa. A pesar del tiempo Jackson seguía creyendo en ellos y eso los ponía demasiado felices. Tooth sacó un pedazo de papel bien doblado y leyó.

—¿"Denme buenos sueños"?—pero… Sandy lo visitaba todas las noches—¿Cómo?

Babytooth encogió sus hombros, ella no sabía nada de lo que Jackson se refería. Tooth extrañada dio órdenes a las hadas y voló hacia el Taller de Norte. Se suponía que Sandy estaría ahí, o al menos iba a ir allí.

En el Taller Norte estaba construyendo un modelo nuevo de un juguete especial, pero no estaba Sandy. El guardián ruso dejó las herramientas de lado cuando escuchó las alas revolotear de su compañera.

—¡Tooth!—saludó—¿A qué debo tu agradable presencia?

Pero el hada estaba angustiada.

—Jackson nos mandó un mensaje—le dijo, dándole la nota—Y no es alentador.

El guardián leyó la nota y frunció el ceño ¡No era posible!

—¡Sandy lo visita todas las noches!—expresó—Y no creo que Pitch…

De repente guardó silencio. Pitch le daba pesadillas a todos, pero no todo el tiempo. Si estaba dándole miedo seguidamente a Jackson muy probablemente el coco ya sabía que era la reencarnación de Jack. Y Pitch… ¡Maldito bastardo!

—¡No le hará nada ésta vez!—gritó Norte colérico ¡claro que no le harían nada a Jackson Bennet!

Afortunadamente, en ese momento una estela de arena dorada anunció la llegada de Sandman. Tanto Tooth como Norte corrieron hacia el chico dorado en espera de alguna respuesta.

—¡Sandy! ¿Visitaste a Jack ésta noche?—preguntó el hada.

Sandman asintió enérgicamente, incapaz de comprender la naturaleza de esa pregunta.

—Mira esto—Norte le dio el recado de papel. Sandman lo tomó y leyó silenciosamente, antes de fruncir el ceño ¡eso no tenía sentido!

Sandy miró a Norte y una estela de figuras doradas aparecieron encima de su cabeza. Tooth miró las figuras interpretando la conversación.

—Dice que siempre le da sus mejores sueños y que acaba de regresar precisamente de su universidad—aclaró Toothiana.

Norte decidió entonces que quizá debían investigar. No tardó nada en preparar el trineo. Un grupo de haditas voló rápidamente hacia la madriguera para avisar de eso a Bunnymund. En teoría, Jackson debería estar bien, sin pesadillas. Y la sola idea de que Pitch estuviera causándole esos sueños los llenaba de enfado. El viaje fue rápido, apenas duró pocos minutos, y cuando llegaron al edificio del campus, justo en la ventana de la habitación de Jackson, Bunny estaba ya ahí esperándolos.

—¡Tardaron demasiado!—replicó el conejo—¿Qué pasa con Jack, porqué estamos aquí?

—Jack mandó un mensaje por medio de Babytooth—le explicó el hada, sacando la bolsita de cuero de entre sus plumas—Nos pide sueños buenos.

—¿Sueños buenos?—el guardián de la esperanza frunció el ceño, viendo fijamente a Sandy—¿Y eso qué significa?

Sandy se encogió de hombros. Ésta vez sí que no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Dah, por eso estamos aquí!

Norte se inclinó en la ventana para ver a los dos adolescentes profundamente dormidos en la alcoba. Con un movimiento mágico de Sandy, los sueños de Jackson se revelaron en figuras de arena encima de su cabeza. No era arena negra, pero tampoco era dorada. Parecía arena común y corriente, pero… muy blanca. Demasiado blanca.

Los entes inmortales presenciaron la forma que la arena les daba. Un niño pequeño, de más o menos diez años, caminaba jalando a otro joven mayor y muy delgado hacia lo que aparentemente era un bosque. El chico mayor era Jack, pudieron apreciarlo a simple vista, pero el niño pequeño les parecía tremendamente familiar.

—¿Ese es Jamie?—se preguntó Tooth en voz alta.

De repente una niña pequeña de arena plateada apareció al lado de Jamie. Era de su misma edad, o al menos eso aparentaba, pero n podían apreciarla bien.

—¿No podemos tener una mejor imagen, Sandy?—preguntó Bunny.

La ventana estaba abierta y Sandy entro furtivamente. Los demás hicieron lo mismo guardando el mejor silencio posible. Sandy se inclinó cerca de los sueños plateados y cerró los ojos, dejando que un flujo de arena rodeada inyectara una especie de chispa en las figuras de plata. Repentinamente, las arenas se mezclaron en un brillo que parpadeo expandiéndose en forma de una pantalla y las imágenes mentales de Jackson aparecieron de forma parecida a la de una película. Sandy abría los ojos, pero sus manos extendidas demostraban al esfuerzo que hacia el guardián al mantener la imagen con su magia.

Efectivamente, era un bosque verde y primaveral. Y el niño que jalaba a Jack era Jamie. Al lado de Jamie estaba una niña que era idéntica tanto a Jamie como a Jack, de cabello castaño y vestido marrón. Ambos niños sonreían y jugaban invitando a Jack a sus juegos.

—_¡Te divertirás mucho!—_le dijo la niña_—¿Por qué no jugamos a la rayuela?_

Como todo estaba visto desde la perspectiva de Jack, no lo vieron a él, pero sí escucharon su respuesta.

—_No lo sé… quizá me caiga_—dijo él.

La niña corrió hacia él, agarrándole la mano y sonriendo en todo momento.

—_¡Tú me enseñaste a jugar!_—dijo entre saltos_—¡Vamos, será divertido!_

—_Sí Jack, vamos_—insistió Jamie.

Al final, Jack aceptó, pero caminando por el bosque y el sendero verde, un mareo repentino le hizo cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos, estaba de pie encima de un lago congelado. Alrededor el bosque estaba apagado y cubierto de nieve, sin vida. La misma niña igual a él con dos patines en sus pies miraba con horror cómo el hielo crujía bajo de ella.

—_Jack tengo miedo…_

Y entonces Jamie aparecía, rodeado de pesadillas negras pidiendo ayuda.

Los Guardianes dejaron de ver las imágenes para presenciar como Jackson se removía en la cama, aparentemente asustado. Pero no había nada de sombras ni de arena negra.

Sandy sentía que la magia era demasiada y suspiró antes de dejar caer los brazos. Las arenas plateadas volvieron a formar imágenes de los dos niños alejándose de Jackson, pidiendo ayuda. Y entre sueños, Jackson hablaba incoherencias dirigidas a los pequeños.

—No tiene sentido ¿Oh si?

Jackson era humano y no recordaba nada de su vida pasada. Ni como Jackson Overland ni como Jack Frost. Por eso les sorprendía tanto que ahora entre sueños el chico tuviera visiones de sus vidas pasadas, de momentos claves y de personas especiales por los cuales se convirtió en la persona que fue.

—No son pesadillas, son recuerdos de momentos malos—concluyó Tooth, acariciando suavemente mechones castaños del adolescente—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

Sandy asintió y con ambas manos comenzó a darle formas a las figuras plateadas encima de la cabeza de Jack. De repente, recuerdos hermosos de cuando Jack Frost convivía en vísperas de navidad y año nuevo con los demás guardianes llenaron la mente del chico. Recuerdos bellos, alegres, vívidos.

.—Sólo podremos darle recuerdos—dijo Bunny—No soñará nada nuevo ¿verdad?

Sandy asintió, dándole la razón a Bunny.

Norte soltó un bufido.

—¿Por qué estará pasando esto?—miró hacia la luna creciente del cielo lejano.

Tooth revoloteó hacia él.

—No lo sé, pero debemos cuidarlo en lo que encontramos una respuesta.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Antes de irse, Sandy agarró la bolsa de cuero y metió en ella la respuesta a su petición. El hada de los dientes, con sus pequeñas y ligeras manos, colocó la bolsa bajo la almohada de Jack sin que él se diera cuenta.

—Buenas noches—le desearon al mismo tiempo, de corazón.

.

Al llegar el almuerzo, Jackson salió del salón y James le alcanzó en cuestión de un parpadeo.

—¡Oe, tengo una buena noticia para ti!—le dijo, dándole una tarjeta con número telefónico y un dirección.

Jackson agarró la tarjeta, no tenía nombres ni tampoco publicidad. Frunció el ceño sin saberse qué esperar y miró a su amigo.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó.

—Una psíquica, o vidente. Como quieras llamarla.—su respuesta venía acompañada de una enorme sonrisa.

¿Vidente? ¡Claro que no! Él no estaba loco y él definitivamente no podía contactarse con entes del más allá. ¡Claro que…!

…Sí. Un momento ¿Los Guardianes contaban como fantasmas? ¡Ellos eran buenos! Pero no les quitaba el hecho de que no cualquiera podía verlos ¿Algo estaba mal con su mente?

—No necesito una chica de esas, James.—dijo más para convencerse a sí mismo que como respuesta al chico.

—Tío, si no dejas de tener malos sueños debe ser por algo—agregó, ambos caminando hacia la cafetería.

Jackson negó vehementemente.

—No—refutó, con voz baja pero firme. James suspiró y volvió a hablar.

—¿No has pensado que tiene que ver con asuntos del más allá? ¡Date la oportunidad! Yo pagaré la sesión, tómalo como un regalo.

¿Un regalo? Jackson miró a James de reojo.

—Pero James….

—¡No peros! Quiero poder dormir bien y sin tapones para los oídos una noche entera ¿por favor?—la mirada suplicante tenía algo de preocupación. James de verdad estaba preocupado por él. Jackson suspiró, quizá debía cuidarse un poco y sobre todo, dejarse cuidar.

No sabía porqué, pero Jackson siempre fue demasiado independiente. Incluso desde niño y con sus padres, nunca le gustaba rendir cuentas a nadie. Y eso no lo hacía un rebelde, al contrario, era un chico espléndido y mientras más libertad le daban mejor se comportaba. Su madre le decía que había madurado muy rápido, pero Jackson siempre creyó que más bien tenía algo de ermitaño. Si no paseaba por el bosque, cerca del lago aunque fuera una vez por semana entonces se ponía gruñón. Y ahora en la universidad, ese mismo paseo se efectuaba en el bosquecillo al fondo del campus.

—Está bien—dijo resignado. Después de todo ¿Qué podía perder? La vidente sería mejor que una psicóloga (esa si lo tacharía de demente)

—¡Eres el mejor!—bromeó James.

Llamaron y separaron la cita para el próximo día en la tarde. La dirección los llevó a un edificio departamental. Piso dos, número 21; esas fueron las indicaciones. Jackson y James caminaron por el estrecho pasillo hasta el lugar. Aunque había algo que no les terminaba de gustar.

Tocaron la puerta. Abrió una señora de más o menos cuarenta años, muy bien vestida, que les dedicó una sonrisa.

—Pasen—les señaló la sala—¿Quién es Jackson?

Jack la miró fijamente.

—Soy yo.

—Ven querido, debemos ir a un lugar más privado—le señaló una puerta al fondo de la sala—Siéntate cómodo de ir a la cocina y agarrar lo que desees mientras nos esperas, quizá tardaremos—le dijo a James

—¡Muy amable!—dijo James

Jackson entró en la habitación. Era amplia y muy oscura, sin ningún tipo de ventana y tapices de todos lados. En el centro había una mesa circular no muy grande con dos únicas sillas. La mujer tomó asiento en la silla más grande.

—Hola Jackson Bennet, por favor toma asiento.—le indicó la otra silla. Jackson se sentó.—Soy la señora Myth.

—Mucho gusto señora Myth.—dijo un poco inseguro. De no ser por James de verdad que no estaría ahí.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?—inquirió ella, con una mirada penetrante.

—¿No se lo dijo ya James?

—Tienes que decírmelo tú, de lo contrario no sirve. Dime ¿Qué ocurre?

Jackson suspiró.

—Mire… hace meses que he tenido malos sueños ¡Y no sé a qué se deban!

—¿Está seguro de no saber de dónde vienen los malos sueños?

—Bueno…—sonaría como un loco, pero vamos, las adivinas estaban igual de locas—Siempre que lo sueño, se siente demasiado real… casi como si fuera un recuerdo—se echó a reír—Eso no tiene mucho sentido ¿Verdad?

Pero la señora Myth tenía una mirada llena de comprensión.

—Para mí tiene mucho sentido. Quizá esto tenga relación con tus vidas pasadas—agregó, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

¿Vidas pasadas? Jackson creía en eso, pero nunca pensó realmente en quién fue él antes de nacer como Jackson Bennet. Si los sueños eran recuerdos de su vida pasada ¿Por qué eran tan malos? ¿Acaso había sufrido tanto?

—Haré un análisis astral para tener una referencia de tus vidas pasadas—le dijo Myth—Eso podría ayudarnos a comprender buena parte de sus pesadillas ¿No crees?

—Muy bien.—fue su única respuesta.

Myth sacó una computadora portátil y abrió un programa. Jackson le dio la fecha exacta y hora de su nacimiento, así como otras preguntas relacionadas al horóscopo y su ascendencia planetaria (muchos términos jamás los había escuchado) Ella registraba los datos que le lanza el programa y lo relacionaba con la información de otras bases de datos. Mientras más información revelaba, más se abrían sus ojos por el asombro.

—Tengo lecturas interesantes—dijo de repente—Pero necesito que termine de cargarse para ver el final.

Myth dejó la computadorsa y se puso de pie, caminando al único buró de toda la habitación. Regresó con una cajita de madera cuidadosamente depositada encima de la mesa.

—Ahora veremos qué pasa en el presente—dijo, sacando un juego de barajas del tarot. Jackson suspiró, no sabía porqué, pero esas cosas espirituales siempre le parecieron reales, no supersticiones.

Aunque pensándolo bien, quizá eso era una consecuencia de recibir notas escritas por la propia hada de los dientes o de santa Claus. Si lo veía desde ese punto, su vida no era nada normal. Pero no quería sacrificar su ciclo del sueño por eso ¡Claro que no!

Jackson solo debía sacar tres cartas, así que pensó detenidamente y escogió con cuidado.

Myth no ocultó su asombro por las cartas que sacó.

La muerte, el diablo y la estrella.

Pálido, el muchacho levantó su mirada hacia la adivina. Ella veía las cartas y después la información en su computadora, con una expresión de asombro que rozaba el miedo.

—¿Qué significa esto?

Myth miró fijamente al muchacho antes de responder.

—Verás…—volteó el monitor, dejándole ver una imagen llena de estrellas con dos luces que conectaban algunas de ellas—Aparentemente, tú has vivido como humano hace mucho tiempo…pero…

Myht no sabía cómo continuar, así que suspiró.

—¡Te diré esto pero no debes decirle a nadie!—Jackson asintió, ahora espantado—Verás, hay más que humanos en la tierra Jackson. Hay fantasmas y criaturas mágicas. Según mis lecturas… tú fuiste algo así. Mira, en esta línea eres humano y después hay un puente de más de 300 años donde vuelves a nacer.

—¿No se supone que eso de la reencarnación la dicta Dios? Digo, no se muere y renace al mismo tiempo ¿verdad?

—¡Oh, no! Pueden pasar miles de años de la reencarnación—le sonrió débilmente—Pero en ese tiempo que se toma hay un vacío. En tu caso, esos 300 años no hay vacío Jackson, hay una tenue energía tuya… pero a la vez no tuya.

—¿Qué quiere decir?—dijo desesperado—¿Qué fui un fantasma ambulante por siglos?

—Algo parecido—asintió.

Se desplomó sobre su silla, impresionado y algo incrédulo.

—Bueno ¿Y qué significan esas cartas?—las señaló, esperanzado de que desmintieran lo que Myth le estaba diciendo. Pero solo lo reafirmaron.

—Es lo que más me intriga, debo admitir—dijo ella—La Muerte significa un cambio, una transformación espiritual de forma progresiva—y colocó la carta enfrente de Jackson, admirando sus detalles—El Diablo indica que ocurrirá algo, que a la larga será beneficioso.—agarró la última carta—La estrella es la más alentadora, significa esperanzas y brillantes futuros.

Jackson cerró los ojos fuertemente, con las manos convertidas en puños.

—¿Qué significa todo eso junto?—la respuesta casi le daba miedo.

Myth frunció el ceño un poco, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Vas a pasar por mucho dolor, Jackson. Habrá cambios drásticos en tu vida que te dejaran desorientado, confundido y con temores. Pero todos esos cambios serán para tu beneficio y al final de esta dura prueba, habrá una gran felicidad.

—Eso tiene que ver con lo que usted dice de mi reencarnación ¿verdad?

Myth asintió.

—Verás Jackson, mi teoría es que la vida antes de haber reencarnado fue… diferente. No me mal interpretes. No quiero decir que fuiste un fantasma maligno ¡hay muchos tipos de entes en el mundo! Y que antes de renacer como humano, dejaste algo pendiente. Esa deuda regresará a ti en forma dolorosa ahora que eres mortal y pagarla te costará. Pero al final, te devolverá la paz que perdiste hace tiempo.

—¿Y es por esa falta de paz que me dan las pesadillas?—dijo con incredulidad. Para su sorpresa Myth asintió.

—Esas pesadillas pueden ser la falta de paz o los recuerdos de tu deuda. Una conexión con tu vida pasada.

Jackson sencillamente se puso de pie, negando vehementemente.

—No—dijo entonces—¡No puede ser cierto!—gritó.

Myth también se puso de pie.

—¿Pero qué…?

—¡No me diga nada!—gritó Jack, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza—¡Usted me está mintiendo, eso es todo! ¿Cree usted que yo me tragaré ese cuento de fantasmas y entes? ¡No soy un tonto, ni un ingenuo!

—¡Sólo te estoy diciendo lo que veo!

—¡Me está mintiendo, es una estafadora!—corrió hacia la puerta para salir—¡Nunca debí venir aquí!

James se puso de pie cuando escuchó los gritos de Jackson. Su amigo pasó como estampida hacia la puerta y la cerró saliendo del departamento en menos de un parpadeo. James, que estaba comiendo unas galletas, miró hacia la adivina. Myth llevaba ambas manos a la frente en una expresión de preocupación.

—¿Qué pasó?—James se puso de pie, repentinamente preocupado por todo lo que había pasado.

—James… tu amigo está a punto de pasar por una serie de enormes pruebas—le dijo, esperanzada en que quizá James pudiera ayudarle a Jackson—¡Y sin apoyo caerá!

—Pero no entiendo… ¿Cómo le puedo ayudar?

Myth lo pasó para mostrarle su reconstrucción de la vida mortal de Jackson y las cartas del tarot. Pasó un buen rato explicándole lo que tenía que hacer. Lo más importante en todo eso era que Jackson nunca pensara que estaba siendo ayudado por entidades superiores.

Porque, sin duda alguna para Myth, había algo o alguien con poderes sobrehumanos protegiendo a Jackson Bennet.

**.**

Babytooth volaba hacia el Taller de Norte con toda la velocidad posible que sus pequeñas alas le permitían. En el Taller estaban todos los Guardianes, esperándola con ansiedad. Habían tenido muchos problemas para poder mandar a Jackson con esa adivina.

Después de visitarlo a darle buenos sueños, los guardianes debieron de ponerse a investigar sobre la razón por la cual Jackson estaba teniendo esas pesadillas. En realidad no eran pesadillas, eran recuerdos de momentos tristes o desesperantes tanto de su vida humana como de su vida inmortal. Pero ¿Por qué ahora empezaba a recordar más detalles de sus vidas anteriores? Los Guardianes eran seres mágicos, pero no tenían todas las respuestas.

Bunnymund fue el que buscó entre todos los seres humanos uno que de verdad tuviera el don de la adivinación. Era un don poderoso que almas muy desarrolladas y viejas adquirían por intervención divina de seres superiores. La adivina no vivía nada lejos de la Universidad. Entre Bunny y Tooth se encargaron de que James se encontrara por "casualidad" con una chica que iba con la adivina y pudieran charlar sobre el tema. Fue complicado que James considerara a la adivina lo que Jackson necesitaba para deshacerse de sus pesadillas. Y cuando James ya tenía la dirección de la vidente, había que ayudarlo a convencer a Jackson de ir ¡Un verdadero estrés!

Y todo para un diagnóstico. Después de todo, la adivina podría predecir el futuro a partir del presente y decirle a Jackson exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Eso era lo que ellos querían saber: lo que estaba ocurriendo en la mente del chico.

Babytooth llegó y chilló repetidas veces un diálogo largo. Tooth solamente la escuchaba de forma atenta, sin perder de vista el más mínimo detalle de la narración. Constantemente jadeaba y al final, ambas manos cubrían su boca en forma de "o".

—¿Y bien?—dijo Norte, dando un paso hacia su compañera hada—¿Qué es lo que ocurre con Jack?

Pero el hada de los dientes estaba un poco paralizada, antes de verlo nuevamente y poder hablar.

—Según la adivina.—comenzó—Jack va a pasar por varias pruebas relacionadas con su vida inmortal.

Sandy frunció el ceño y encima de su cabeza comenzaron a mostrarse muchos símbolos dorados de interrogaciones y de copos de nieve. Tooth interpretaba sus dibujos.

—No lo sé Sandy—dijo al final—La adivina dice que dejó cuentas pendientes antes de renacer como mortal y que va a saldar esas cuentas en esta vida.

—¿Cuentas pendientes?—casi gritó Bunny—¡Pero si él murió en medio de una batalla! No puede tener cuentas pendientes ¿Acaso hizo algo que…?

Y repentinamente los ojos verdes de Bunny comprendieron todo, dejando al antropomórfico conejo estático en su lugar. La mirada perdida de Tooth indicaba que ambos tenían los mismos pensamientos. Norte se desesperó por no comprender nada.

—¡Qué diantres está pasando!—gritó el ruso.

Sandy se llevó una mano a la cabeza dorada, impresionado de que no lo entendiera.

—¡Jack va a enfrentarse a un peligro Norte!—Tooth revoloteó frente a él—De un asunto que dejó pendientes antes de reencarnar.

—¿Y qué asunto es ese?

Bunny fue el que contesto, con una voz repentinamente fría.

—Pitch.

.

o0o

Para disipar una duda, cualquiera que sea, se necesita una acción.

o0o

.

Jackson caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y ninguna intención de hacerle caso a nadie. El viento era fresco y corría por las calles haciendo que su cabello se meneara acorde a su danza.

Se detuvo por un momento. Le encantaban sentir el aire, mientras más frío mejor. Había algo en el viento que siempre lo calmaba, y en los sus sonidos podía escuchar suaves matices parecidos a los de una nana. Cual madre que le canta a su hijo una canción de cuna. Su madre siempre le dijo que debió de ser biólogo, porque Jackson entendía la naturaleza de una forma fácil y rápida. Nadie le ganó nunca en biología, en física o en química. Mejor dicho, en ninguna materia. Era un prodigio.

Aunque, si Jackson hubiera puesto más atención a lo que Myth le dijo, abría entendido que su inteligencia era más bien un destello de recuerdos. Pasar 300 años solo le hizo un asiduo lector y Jack Frost fue un espíritu tremendamente culto.

El viento le cantaba en esta ocasión una melodía tranquilizadora, casi mimándolo. Y Jackson respiró profundamente para calmar los latidos de su corazón. Él tenía miedo, por primera vez en muchos años, por lo que todo lo que la vidente acababa de decirle.

Profundos y dolorosos cambios que le serían recompensados.

Algo en la mente de Jackson le decía que él _no_ quería esos cambios. Su vida estaba bien. Demasiado bien. Tenía altísimas calificaciones en la universidad, un montón de amigos, padres amorosos y un bello futuro. Él no quería que todo eso cambiaria de repente ¡Por supuesto que no! El destino era caprichoso, lo sabía, pero no por eso iba a permitirle que le quitara la bella vida que había formado.

De una manera extraña, Jackson sentía que se _merecía_ esa vida que tenía. Esa vida amena, amorosa, sencilla y hermosa. Se la merecía ¿Por qué? ¡Quién sabe! Pero _sí_ se la merecía. Absolutamente, era digno de ella ¿Por qué entonces querían quitársela? ¿Por qué querían hacerlo sufrir?

"¿No he sufrido ya lo suficiente?" se preguntó mentalmente.

Sus dos pies se detuvieron y el chico abrió los ojos desorbitados. Ese pensamiento, en cierta forma no era suyo. Jackson se puso a pensar en todos los momentos de su vida. Todos fueron amenos, brillantes. Juguetes, dulces, golosinas, huevos de pascua, amigos fenomenales, juegos todas las tardes, buenas calificaciones, padres orgullosos y cariñosos… no recordaba ningún momento de su vida en el cual hubiera llorado por tristeza o por dolor (sólo cuando su abuela murió)

Entonces ¿De dónde venía esa repentina amargura y esa sensación de haber sufrido mucho? Era un lugar tan lejano dentro de su propia mente. Un palpitar de un corazón distante, un recuerdo perdido en sus memorias. Un recuerdo borroso, sin voces y que no podía clasificar dentro de su vida.

Correspondía a _otra _vida.

¿Por qué otra vida? ¿De dónde venía eso? ¡No podía ser cierto todo lo que esa gurú le había dicho! ¿Oh sí? ¡No, claro que no! ¡Por supuesto que no! Él era un humano, él estaba vivo. Era científicamente imposible que alguien después de morir volviera a nacer.

"_Y es científicamente imposible que un conejo adopte forma antropomórfica y reparta millones de huevos en un solo día por todas las praderas de diferentes países"_

Gruño para sí mismo ¡Maldito sentido común!

—No entiendo… ¿Qué debo hacer?

Jackson estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que ya era de noche. Y miró al cielo oscuro donde no había estrellas. Montonales de nubes blancas habían creado un manto que apenas y le permitía ver el negro marino del cielo en las noches.

Jackson llegó al parque donde tomó asiento en una banca, el viento seguía corriendo de forma dulce, deslizándose entre sus cabellos, y los árboles que rodeaban el sendero de la plaza parecían emitir un canto de ternura y comprensión. Copos de nieve que caían desde el cielo brillaron bajo extrañas luces naturales, casi palpitando y rodeándolo en una especie de coreografía. La nieve, siempre, parecía estar presente cuando él la necesitaba. Y nunca la ocupó tanto como en ésta noche.

Si era cierto eso de que tuvo otra vida—que una parte de él sabía que esa era la verdad—entonces ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué murió en aquella época? ¿Qué hizo de bueno o de malo para que ahora esos eventos regresaran a su mente en los extraños sueños?

Lo que más le daba miedo, era la respuesta. Le aterraba descubrir que en aquella vida no fue una buena persona o que hizo cosas malas. Le aterraba ver a las personas que dejó atrás y que ya nunca volvería a ver. Estaba aterrado por la abrupta realidad de que todo lo que consideraba _presente_, era una ilusión proyectada de su _pasado_. Y a lo que más le tenía miedo, era a la única certeza que tenía en ese momento:

Los Guardianes sabían algo de eso.

Estaba noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que los Guardianes sabían algo de su pasado. Y que podían darle respuestas de lo que eso estaba afectando en su presente.

Pero ¿En verdad quería saber esas respuestas?

No recordaba mucho de sus sueños realmente. Cuando despertaba solo tenía vagas sensaciones de lo que vivió en esas experiencias. Pero lo que siempre recordaba era una niña de cabello marrón que lo miraba y que se le hacía extremadamente familiar. Esa niña lo agarraba de la mano para que los dos jugaran en una rayuela pintada toscamente sobre el suelo. Y también había un niño, increíblemente parecido a la niña (¿Serían hermanos?) que lo llamaba por su nombre y le decía repetidas veces que creía en él, que lo podía ver y que deseaba que llegara pronto el invierno ¿Qué significaba eso?

Los que sí recordaba con mayor claridad eran sus sueños de cuando era niño. Esos sueños donde veía al conejo de pascua saltar entre túneles y al hada de los dientes rodeada de pequeñas hadas idénticas a ella, o de santa Claus en una fábrica llena de yetis haciendo juguetes mientras él en su despacho tallaba figuras de hielo. Sus amigos siempre le dijeron que eran cosas raras, su madre que tenía una gran imaginación y los Guardianes le confirmaron cada una de sus sospechas, dándole la razón.

Pero, ahora que era mayor y lo pensaba más fríamente ¿Cómo era posible que un niño de cinco años tuviera tanta información de las vidas personales de esos espíritus, si nunca antes los había visto? Eso no tenía sentido, ni mucha lógica. Jamás había pensado en eso de forma tan fría, pero ahora que consideraba un poco la opción de haber reencarnado ¿Habría conocido a los Guardianes en su vida pasada?

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza para sujetarla ¡Qué indecisión! Tenía dudas en su mente, rebotando por los costados de su cráneo en dolorosos dilemas que _no_ se iban a ir esa noche. Tantas incógnitas sin sus soluciones, tantas preguntas sin respuestas y tanta incertidumbre.

Una incertidumbre que le dolía en el pecho y le causaba pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos ¿Qué iba a hacer? No tenía muchas opciones ¡No sabía qué creer! Myth era una estafadora ¿Verdad? Le había dicho puras mentiras ¿Verdad? ¡No podían ser ciertas las cosas que le dijo!

Y la duda seguía ahí, dando vueltas en su mente.

"_¿Y si ella tenía razón?"_

Jackson no sabía de dónde le venía esa certeza, pero estaba completamente seguro de que su Myth tenía razón, entonces toda su vida iba a cambiar de la misma forma en que ella lo dijo:

Dolor, tristeza, miedo, incertidumbre. Y después, al final, felicidad.

Pero él no quería el dolor.

No quería tristeza.

No quería miedo.

Y mucho menos quería la incertidumbre.

¿La felicidad? ¡Él ya _era_ feliz! Era bastante feliz antes de que esos sueños le perturbaran. Era increíblemente feliz hasta que entró en la Universidad y su vida comenzó a volverse una irrealidad incoherente.

La idea de pasar por todo ese camino de miseria para volver a encontrar la felicidad lo hacía temblar.

Porque él ya sabía qué tipo de pruebas se iba a enfrenar.

Jackson tembló en su asiento, lleno del miedo natural que tiene cualquier ser humano cuando se da cuenta que sabe demasiado. Era un instinto mayor a él, mayor que sus sentimientos, Jackson ni siquiera sabía de dónde venían esas dudas, esos miedos, y esas seguridades; simplemente estaban ahí a flor de piel y podía sentirlas, cercanas, en el presente, proviniendo de un pasado lejano.

_Pasado._

Jackson suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Entonces abrió los ojos y pudo ver que las nubes se movían al son del viento en formas oscilantes, rodeando una especie de foco en común. Jack entrecerró los ojos por el repentino pero hermoso fenómeno natural, preguntándose porqué el viento querría hacer eso. No debió preguntárselo mucho tiempo porque entonces apareció un claro de cielo azul nocturno y en medio de esa oscuridad, estaba la luna.

Una luna llena de hermoso color blanco que brillaba haciendo que cualquier oscuridad y duda se alejaran. Todo retrocedía ante su brillo y lo único que dejaban eran maravillas y esperanzas.

La luna se veía tan hermosa brillando en el cielo, que de repente no tuvo más miedos ni dudas. Sabía que iba a estar bien.

Y un deja vú lo envolvió. Eso ya había pasado antes.

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

_Cree_

Con los ojos abiertos, Jackson se puso de pie bruscamente y sobre exaltado miró alrededor, buscando a quien hubiera dicho eso. Fue una voz tan clara, tan concisa, tan firme y a la vez suave, casi mimosa. Y también tan conocida.

—¿Quién está ahí?—preguntó. Pero nadie pudo responderle. No había nadie en el parque, nadie más que los árboles meciéndose con el viento y el sendero de rocas alumbrado por la luna llena.

Jackson miró nuevamente hacia la luna. Y la voz volvió a hablar.

_Cree en ti_

Con el ceño fruncido, Jackson bajó sus ojos al suelo y caminó refunfuñando a la Universidad. Quizá estaba demasiado cansado… si, era eso. Tenía que dormir, ya hasta estaba escuchando voceas a medianoche ¡su madre se preocuparía tanto!

Pero antes de llegar al campus, sigilosamente, Jackson miró al cielo.

La Luna seguía brillando en el cielo, pero no había ruido, ni voces, ni nada. Solo luz normal, como si toda la magia de minutos atrás hubiera desaparecido.

Suponiéndose que todo había sido una jugarreta de su imaginación, Jackson entró tranquilo a la zona habitacional camino a su alcoba. No había pasado nada, solo su mente cansada jugándole bromas. Entró a su cuarto, que estaba solo y fue a tomarse una ducha.

El miedo regresó en pocos minutos cuando recordó, en el baño, que siempre en todos sus sueños, brillaba la luna llena.

.

Pitch Black era el señor del miedo, el Coco. Él podía sentir perfectamente los miedos de todas las personas en el mundo. Y había miedos más grandes que otros.

Con una enorme sonrisa recordó aquél día hace casi dos décadas. Había sido un plan ambicioso: destruir a los Guardianes uno por uno, de forma lenta y tortuosa. El primer paso había sido deshacerse de ese molesto niño que le había derrotado y también, que había mantenido unidos a los cuatro grandes. Jack Frost.

El chico peli-blanco cayendo por el cielo dejando un rastro de sangre roja atrás de él, los Guardianes alrededor suyos llenos de pánico. El miedo tan delicioso que proyectaban esas cuatro criaturas y el propio pánico de Jack, que no sabía qué le estaba pasando. Después, un grito, un llanto, una resignación. Y un guardián menos en las filas de Hombre de la Luna.

No más Jack Frost. Y los Guardianes tan decaídos, deprimidos, con ganas apenas de hacer sus responsabilidades, se la pasaban encerrados en sus fastuosos castillos o profundas madrigueras donde nadie podría molestarlos. Pitch estuvo muy complacido cuando los Guardianes, increíblemente tristes, no buscaron una venganza. Él se alejó de ellos para que no lo vieran y se mantuvo oculto bajo las sombras, al olvido, como si se hubiera ido a la muerte de Jack. Y los Guardianes lo creyeron, o vivieron intentando creerlo, con el ánimo por los suelos y sin el coraje de buscarlo para darle un merecido golpe.

Los Guardianes expedían una especie de miedo muy peculiar, que Pitch se había deleitado en saborear durante esos años, en lo más hondo de su escondite. Todos, los cuatro grandes, temían a una combinación de sentimientos muy curiosa. Pero lo más sobresaliente, era su miedo a olvidar. Temían _tanto_ olvidarse de Jack, de sus momentos juntos y de lo que harían vivido, que se la pasaban día tras día rehuyéndole a ese miedo y martirizándole con memorias dolorosas ¡Desde las sombras se veían tan miserables! Y cómo le encantaba verlos así.

La primera parte de su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Sin el mocoso de Frost, desde el primer invierno luces se apagaron en el globo de la fe. Niños que habían estado esperando día con día las ventiscas juguetonas y los paseos en trineo que sólo el espíritu del invierno podía ofrecerles. Niños que volvieron a sus casas tristes sin haber peleado con bolas de nieve y sin haber visto a un peli-blanco con cayado. Niños que habían crecido con el chico contándole mil historias entretenidas y causándoles risas y que, ahora, se había esfumado. Un golpe muy bajo para la memoria de Jack Frost, que había luchado por décadas en aumentar la cantidad de niños que creían en él haciéndoles los días más hermosos y los recuerdos más bellos posibles. Memorias que se olvidarían con el paso del tiempo, en niños entristecidos.

La tristeza de esos niños era tan hermosa para Pitch, que los veía desde el anonimato con regocijos impresionantes. Lamentablemente, esos niños seguían sonriéndole a los dientes caídos de sus encías y a los huevos coloridos entre los arbustos en domingos de Pascua. Pero eso era solamente temporal.

Los malditos Guardianes habían mantenido un poco vivo el recuerdo de su difunto compañero. Bunnymund pintaba al joven de cayado rodeado por copos de nieve en sus huevos y Sandman mandaba hermosos sueños de días nevados en las regiones más frías del planeta. Parecía que los Guardianes querían que los niños recordaran de la misma forma en que ellos lo hacían.

Pero ahora Pitch era más objetivo. Él sabía que los Guardianes no se esfumarían de un día al otro (¡Qué necio fue cuando intento hacer las cosas de esa forma!) eran pasos pequeños, poco a poco, niño por niño. Disfrutando los años que eso iba a tomar. Quizá un siglo incluso, pero un siglo de tortuosa desesperanza.

Jack Frost había sido el primero. Y cinco años después de su muerte, Pitch Black estaba más que dispuesto para llevar a cabo el siguiente nivel de su plan. Pero todo eso se esfumó cuando, de un momento el otro, el miedo de los guardianes_… bum…_ se esfumó.

¿Cómo fue eso posible? Pitch había tenido que postergar considerablemente sus intenciones cuando el temor de aquellos cuatro grandes repentinamente fue erradicado de sus corazones. Ahora los Guardianes retomaron sus roles con ahínco y hacían de los niños más felices, pues volvieron a ser los mismos de antes.

Pitch no daba crédito a lo que veía ¿Cinco años les costó olvidarse de aquel mocoso al que tanto le lloraron? Si Jack estuviera presenciándolo, se retorcería del dolor. El espíritu siempre fue muy susceptible a sentirse parte del grupo y le dolían rechazos tan sutiles, como fuertes. Y éste era un rechazo muy duro a su memoria.

Con el ahínco de los Guardianes Pitch debió pasar más tiempo a que sus planes continuaran. Ahora habían pasado 18 años de la muerte de Jack. Pero seguía preguntándose ¿Qué había desencadenado ese cambio tan repentino en los protectores de los niños?

_¡No quiero esto!…._

Pitch frunció un poco los labios ante el repentino miedo que acababa de llegarle. Era cercano, de una ciudad increíblemente cerca de donde se encontraba. Y provenía de un muchacho joven. Ese miedo era delicioso, porque estaba rodeado de unas inseguridades tan intentas como violentas. Cuales olas de preguntas que se negaban a dejar de golpearlo.

Pero además de sentir ese miedo recorrer sus venas de una forma deliciosa, aumentando sus poderes, Pitch comenzó a recordar que hacía tiempo había sentido un miedo parecido. No era idéntico, obviamente ¡Nadie en todo el mundo tiene los mismos miedos ni los experimenta de la misma manera! Pero la forma en que sentían estos miedos, las sombras de arena negra que formaban olas de torrentes dudas, eran demasiado parecidas a las sombras que habían desaparecido…

… 18 años atrás.

—No puede ser posible—dijo para sí mismo el coco, hundiéndose en la sombra bajo sus pies y reapareciendo en la pequeña sombra del hueco de una habitación, donde provenía ese miedo especial.

El ruido de la regadera resonaba entre los mosaicos del baño, gota por gota el agua creaba un ligero eco relajante. Pero el chico bajo la ducha tenía la cara cubierta con sus manos y el cabello empapado pegándosele a la piel mientras pensaba en sus adentros las inseguridades recientes.

_¡No por favor!_ Suplicaba el chico en su mente _¿Dónde puedo conseguir estas respuestas? ¡Esto no es lo que quiero! ¡Quiero mi vida, normal y sencilla antes de que todo esto me abrumara! ¿Dónde maldita sea está esa arena dorada cuando se le ocupa?_

Pitch frunció el ceño. No era normal que jóvenes universitarios pensaran en las arenas mágicas de Sandman. Al menos no con la fe del chico que lo mencionaba.

El joven tenía miedo al cambio, al sufrimiento y a la pérdida. Sentía que si vida iba a conducirlo por un camino doloroso que no estaba dispuesto a recorrer y que perdería todo lo que amaba por esa crueldad del destino. Era un miedo delicioso, tenía que reconocerlo. Y estaba colmado de dudas existenciales, preguntas sobre cómo evitar eso y qué decisión tomar para alejarse de aquel panorama.

—Por mí quédate donde estás—dijo—Tu miedo me está alimentando muy bien…

El chico en la regadera repentinamente se tensó, alzando su mirada de forma rápida y viendo alrededor. Pitch, por instinto, se ocultó en las sombras nuevamente, lejos de su campo de visión.

—¿Quién está ahí?—preguntó Jackson al aire—¡Sal de dónde sea que estés, cobarde!

Pero Jackson obviamente no veía nada. Refunfuño, cerrando de golpe la llave del agua y cogiendo la toalla del perchero.

—Me volveré loco—dijo, frotándose el cabello—Primero la Luna me habla y después oigo voces en el baño… tengo que relajarme.

Pitch se crispó cuando el chico mencionó a la Luna. Manny no le hablaba a nadie a no ser que…

Cuando el muchacho salió del baño a la recámara, Pitch lo siguió desde las sombras cuidando de no ser visto. Prácticamente nadie en el mundo podía verlo, más que otros espíritus ¡Y menos escucharlo! ¿Por qué ese chico era diferente? Y para ponerle la cereza al pastel, el muchacho también mencionaba a una luna parlante, la arena dorada de Sandman… ¿Estaría relacionado con los guardianes? ¿Sería un _médium_ muy poderoso?

"¿Quién eres tú?" pensó Pitch, viendo por la espalda al chico. Éste se inclinó para recoger unos libros del suelto y al voltear para acomodarlos, pudo ver perfectamente su rostro.

Un rostro tremendamente parecido a uno que no miraba desde hacia 18 años.

¿Era siquiera eso posible?

Jackson se recostó en su cama un rato después.

—No importa el costo—dijo, acomodándose entre las sábanas—Haré algo por mí mismo.

Era una decisión tomada con firmeza y sinceridad, auténtico compromiso con su persona.

Y Pitch, encolerizado, miró el relajado rostro del chico cuando las arena dorada descendió del cielo para formar bellas imágenes sobre su cabeza. Imágenes que señalaron recuerdos de momentos perdidos en el tiempo; mostraban niños que él, el coco, había conocido. Ya no tenía dudas de quién era ese chico.

Como tampoco tuvo dudas, ni el menor miedo, al tocar son suavidad las formas doradas de arena sobre su cabeza.

Arena brillante que se tornó negra.

* * *

¡Dios mío, pero qué final les pongo a mis capitulos! ¿Será que en fondo soy malvada? espero que no... pero hasta aquí llego el final de este extenso capítulo.

*No sé nada del Tarot, me basé en lo que saqué de internet, si hay errores por favor díganme =)

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Si me dejan comentarios seré muuy feliz.

¡Gracias por leer!

chao!


	3. Child of the Nightmares

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y WILLIAM JOYCE. SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! ¿Sabían que odio la escuela? ¡Ash, me tiene harta! solo una semana más y ya... una semana más y ya. Sabe Dios que he sobrepasado mis niveles de estrés estos últimos días, pero nada que un buen café, cinco horas de sueño y un paquete de galletas cubiertas de azúcar no puedan solucionar xD (OK, creo necesito dormir un poco...) como sea, este capítulo terminé hace varios días entre mis ratos libres y luego le di forma (porque estaba tan desvaratado que ni yo le entendía) **AL FIN** puedo subírselos en estos 20 min sin ajetreo =D

Me sorprende mucho que el capítulo sea incluso más largo que el anterior (¡logro personal! yeah!) Así que están advertidos: según Word son **33 hojas** llena de **Drama, Suspenso** y un poquitín de **Tragedia**. Pero no es nada que no puedan sobrellevar ¿Verdad?** ¡Pitch ya aparece aquí!** (este personaje de verdad que se merecía más protagonismo) y será vital en el próximo capítulo también =D

**Nuevamente,** como ya vieron estos capítulos son demasiado largos y me _tardaré más en actualizarlos_. _**Sean pacientes**_. Pero creo que solo me faltan 2 capítulos más y el fic está terminado =)

**Comentarios.**-A los que tienen cuenta ya les mandaré su respuesta, al invitado en cambio, aquí se la dejo =)

Guest: me encanta saber que estoy conservando la esencia de Jack. Afortunadamente nadie me ha dicho nada del Tarot, así que creo que está correcto xD ¡Mucha gracia por leer y comentar! espero que te siga gustado este capítulo =)

* * *

**Child of the Nightmares**

.

.

o0o

Mis pesadillas acaban al despertar. . . Pero mi realidad no termina al dormir.

o0o

.

—_¡Jack!—gritó su hermana, con el rostro lleno de miedo. _

_Él no comprendía porqué estaba asustada. Ella estaba a salvo, acababa de salvarla y estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Entonces comprendió su espanto cuando el suelo bajo sus pies crujió y el cielo lo sumergió en unas aguas heladas que lo succionaron cual muñeco de trapo hacia lo más profundo del lago._

_Frío. Mucho frío. Demasiado frío. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba desesperado porque el frío le entumía la piel ¡no podía respirar! ¿Dónde estaba su hermana? ¿Ella estaba bien? No podía respirar, hacía demasiado frío. No podía ver nada, alrededor todo era oscuridad._

_Y de repente agua quemándole la garganta. Los pulmones dolían, el cuerpo se entumía, no podía respirar no sabía qué hacer ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!_

—_¡Jack!—gritó su hermana desde la superficie del lago, viendo cómo su querido hermano desaparecía bajo las aguas oscuras, siendo consumido por un tormento de dolores._

_Se ahogaba._

_No podía respirar._

_¡Estaba desesperado! Por favor, aire ¡necesitaba aire! Iba a morir… iba a morir ¡De verdad iba a morir! Pero él no quería morir. No de esta forma. Su cuerpo le dolía, hacía demasiado frío, temblaba entre las aguas y el hielo se formaba alrededor de sus dedos, quemándolo. No podía respirar, su garganta era un tormento de llamas y sus pulmones se contraían, sin aire, lo asfixiaban…_

…_se asfixiaba…_

"_Ayuda" gritaba en su mente._

—¡Jackson reacciona!

Jadeando y respirando a más no poder, Jackson se incorporó en su cama con las sábanas tiradas en el suelo y sudor cubriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, intentando entender qué era lo que había pasado. Los recuerdos de su sueño eran tan reales, abrumadores y aterradores. Respiró hondo tres veces y después suspiró, más que aliviado de la sensación de sus pulmones llenos de aire.

Pero… ese ahogamiento era tan real. El frio del agua, el hielo en su cuerpo entumido, la voz desesperada de su hermana, la angustia, el sonido de su corazón latiendo desenfrenado, la desesperación por no poder respirar… todo era tan real.

James le dio un vaso con agua y Jackson lo agarró con la mano un poco temblorosa, tomando apenas dos sorbos. Por un momento, dentro de su sueño, estaba muerto. Y eso no era nada agradable.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó James cuando lo vio colocar el vaso encima del buró, ya más calmado.

—No—fue su hosca respuesta—La vidente tuya empeoro todo…

James sonrió. Ya le había dicho Myth que esa sería su reacción.

Myth le había explicado con lujo de detalles las cosas que irían a pasar. Al Jackson acudir a ella, se había abierto una especie de canal por el cual pasarían libremente más sueños aterradores, como más oportunidades para sobreponerse a sus temores. James tenía que inyectarle una mentalidad positiva y hacerle ver que todo era para su crecimiento. Sin ese enfoque, Jackson terminaría deprimiéndose, y eso solo lo hundiría en la miseria de la cual obviamente no debía caer.

—Eso lo has dicho desde hace una semana—replicó James con una sonrisa—Anda, duérmete otra vez. Sabes que nunca sueñas dos veces seguidas.

Era cierto. Jackson se dormía, despertaba a mitad de la noche, volvía a dormirse y ésta vez le acompañaban sueños placenteros hasta la hora de levantarse. Pero de cualquier manera, esas pequeñas pesadillas eran lo suficientemente _reales_ como para dejarlo asustado unos quince minutos como mínimo.

Jackson se recostó en la cama y al sentir su cabeza contra la almohada lo invadió el cansancio de estudiar para tres exámenes. Se quedó dormido muy pronto y James también. Las arenas doradas de Sandman descendieron a través del cristal de la ventana hasta la cabeza de Jack formando hermosos recuerdos de niños jugando entre la nieve y de él saltando en rayuelas. Sandman se fue al rato, verificando que el sueño continuara alegre.

Pero al momento en que Sandman se fue, una entidad oscura se deslizó hacia el interior de la alcoba universitaria. Era raro que visitara adolescentes, porque esos tontos llenos de hormonas difícilmente tenían miedo de algo, pero aquél muchacho le despertó toda la curiosidad posible al momento en que sus sueños lo hacían jadear con pánico a mitad de las noches. Si él no le causaba las pesadillas entonces ¿De dónde venían?

Pitch Black miró al joven dormido y se preguntó porqué los Guardianes lo cuidaban tanto. Era hasta cierto punto insultante, ridículo. Los Guardianes habían alzado una muralla de magia pura alrededor del muchacho evitándole cualquier tipo de desgracias y monitoreaban por turnos personalmente las acciones del chico, librándolo en repetidas ocasiones de desenlaces nada gratos para sus alocadas aventuras.

Pero ¿Por qué se molestaban tanto en proteger a un muchacho que ya ni siquiera era un niño? Pitch se inclinó viendo mejor las facciones del relajado muchacho, que tenía sueños agradables. Sueños con escenas que le parecieron tremendamente familiares ¿Dónde había visto ese trineo deslizarse en una colina tan empinada sin por eso derrapar?

Y entonces, aún con la oscuridad, pudo verlo. Las facciones relajadas, finas y casi esculpidas, el corte de su cabello y la complexión delgada, ligeramente más gruesa por la edad…

…No era posible.

Pitch Black se echó a reír, viendo a través de la ventana a una luna brillante y llena en su esplendor. Sus ojos amatistas estaban llenos de un brillo malicioso. Las cualidades físicas no eran una prueba suficiente de ese que chico fuera Jack Frost. Pero había posibilidades tan altas. Tenía que indagar un poco más en la mente del muchacho, corroborar sus sospechas. Y sabía qué truco usar para entrar en el psique del mocoso.

—¿Tuviste algo que ver en esto, viejo amigo?—preguntó de forma burlona, viendo hacia la luna en el cielo.

La Luna no emitió sonido alguno, pero por la forma en que su brilló descendió ligeramente a modo protector, Pitch pudo saber que no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo ni feliz de las cosas que había hecho las últimas décadas. Motivo por el cual Black se sentía orgulloso de él mismo.

—Eres un maldito tramposo ¿Lo sabías?—Pitch sabía que Hombre de la Luna no podía traer las almas inmortales del más allá, pero era mejor adjudicárselo a él que pensar en otro ente superior.—Pero no importa… después de todo, no hay nada que no lo solucione el miedo.

Y cuando dijo lo último, tocó apenas rozando las figuras doradas y dejó en su lugar un montón de arena negra que se dispersó formando corceles pequeños que en sus sueños llenaban de pánico a un montón de niños. Y Jackson se removió entre las sábanas, sudando otra vez.

Con una sonrisa maléfica, Pitch volvió a las sombras. Como diría el difunto Jack Frost: Esto iba a ser divertido.

.

—_¡Jack ayúdame!—gritó su hermana, mirándolo completamente aterrada y cayendo al césped por los corceles negros que la rodeaban—¡Por favor, Jack!_

—_¡Jack!_

_El chico volteó hacia donde estaba Jamie, también en el suelo rodeado de más corceles negros. Una sonrisa aterradora proveniente de la oscuridad le erizó la espina dorsal al momento en que cerró los ojos, con lágrimas de miedo corriendo por sus mejillas y sintiendo la adrenalina y desesperación de no poder hacer nada._

_Sus manos y pies estaban atados ¿Cómo iba a poder ayudarlos? Los corceles de arena negra rodeaban a su hermana como un torbellino y la niña gritaba llena de pánico por un dolor extraño que esos corceles le creaban. Jamie al otro lado no podía moverse mientras los caballos le tumbaban al suelo y pasaban por encima de él, destrozándolo poco a poco._

_Ambos gritaban, ambos lloraban, ambos estaban siendo torturados de forma lenta y concisa y sollozaban por su nombre._

_Y él no podía hacer nada._

—_¡NO!_

—¡JACK!

Pero las palabras de James no eran necesarias. Las mismas ojeras eran suficientes. Cuando Jack se despertó por cuarta vez en esa noche, tenía bajo sus ojos enormes bolsas púrpuras que no estaban dispuestas a irse y una expresión de desolación en sus ojos incapaz de ser ocultada.

Jackson se puso de pie y sin prestarle atención a su compañero, corrió y se dio una ducha, feliz de al fin estar despierto y de que fuera de día. James suspiró dejándose caer en su propia cama.

Dos semanas de aterradoras pesadillas.

Los sueños de Jackson siempre lo despertaban en las noches, eso era normal. Pero desde hace dos semanas tenía recurrentes pesadillas, sueños aterradores que lo hacían jadear, le hacían sudar y gritar nombres que James no conocía. El chico era despertado por los sollozos de Jackson e inmediatamente acudía a despertarlo. A veces ese proceso se repetía hasta seis veces en una noche. No había manera en que Jack durmiera sin tener pesadillas.

Sueños tan horribles que no le dejaban dormir. Sueños que lo dejaban jadeando y llorando, sin recordar realmente qué había soñado. Jackson siempre recordaba voces, gritos y arena negra. Pero nada más. No podía recordar nunca con precisión qué había soñado ¡Y era tan desesperante! Siempre se acostaba con miedo y despertaba gritando pocas horas después. Era tan macabro, se sentía siempre tan real. Tan aterrador. Tan espantoso.

Y a esas alturas, Jackson ya no sabía qué hacer.

.

Con las vacaciones de invierno la mayoría de los estudiantes universitarios guardaron sus cosas en maletas pequeñas para volver a sus hogares durante la Navidad. Jackson fue uno de ellos. Los sueños habían empezado cuando se mudó a la universidad y se volvieron aterradoras pesadillas cuando visitó a esa psíquica loca. Un cambio de aires le sentaría bien ¿Y quién sabe? Dormir en casa con sus padres probablemente le devolvería el buen humor.

Jackson guardaba en una de sus maletas los cambios de ropa que iba a ocupar, mantas y unos cuantos regalos que había comprado a sus padres. No dejaba de pensar en eso. La primera noche que tuvo pesadillas, colocó otro mensaje bajo la almohada. Otro mensaje que fue contestado. La respuesta le pareció extraña, porque la elegante letra de Norte le había escrito que Sandy lo visitaba todos los días.

Jackson, no estaba seguro de porqué, pero _sabía_ que Sandman no podía hacer pesadillas. Y también sabía que no siempre podía controlar las pesadillas. Un niño siempre cree que sus héroes pueden hacerlo todo, pero a pesar del cariño que le tenía al guardián dorado, Jackson presentía que en esta ocasión las pesadillas venían de algo más poderoso que el mismísimo Sandman.

¿Qué cosa podía ser más poderosa que Sandman? El cuerpo de Jackson se estremecía solo de imaginarlo. De forma involuntaria, no quería conocer esa respuesta. Mientras doblaba un suéter de lana gruesa color rojo, seguía pensando en las dos últimas semanas que no le habían permitido descansar en lo más mínimo.

Suspiró y caminó hacia el buró sacando del cajón principal un USB con carpetas musicales. Iba a ser un viaje de unas cinco horas en carro hasta la casa de sus padres y en el trayecto la música podría animarlo.

No lo decía en voz alta por obvias razones, pero la razón principal de querer ir a la casa de sus padres era que en el bosque podría encontrarse libremente con sus entrañables amigos. Más de un año fue la última vez que vio a los Guardianes, aunque escuchaba constantemente las diminutas alas de las hadas de los dientes y a veces veía esos borrones verdes de un lado al otro en el cielo. Sabía que no lo habían abandonado, pero necesitaba verlos de frente para creerlos presentes otra vez y además contarles con lujos de detalles lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

Jackson cerró la maleta, seguro de que no le faltaba nada. Miró alrededor la habitación un poco más vacía sin tantas cosas de James.

James se había ido también con su familia, pero él vivía al otro lado del país y había tenido que tomar un avión desde muy temprano en la mañana. Al menos los gritos de Jackson sirvieron para que no se quedara dormido y perdiera el vuelo. James había cogido sus maletas y le abrazó deseándole una navidad hermosa con su familia y asegurándose que todo iba a mejorar.

Jackson sonrió ante el recuerdo de su compañero de cuarto. Se habían hecho tan amigos. James podía escucharlo durante horas balbuceando por esos malditos sueños aterradores que no terminaba de recordar y aún así, darle consuelo, noche tras noche. Jackson sabía que amigos tan pacientes como esos no se conseguían de la noche a la mañana. Y estaba feliz de tener a un amigo tan entrañable.

Se recordó a sí mismo hablarle en Navidad para desearle una fiesta feliz y después, cargó su maleta. Cerró la puerta del dormitorio con llave, revisando nuevamente los bolsillos. Caminó en el pasillo fingiendo una sonrisa que aún así, no podía hacer que sus inmensas ojeras pasaran desapercibidas. Y después de cruzar el campus, llegó al estacionamiento donde estaba su auto.

Las manos sobre el volante se sentían realmente bien. La maleta en el asiento de copiloto estaba más que dispuesta para acompañarlo en ese viaje. Prendiendo el reproductor de música, con las canciones de la USB, Jackson encendió el motor y comenzó a conducir hacia la casa de sus padres.

Comenzó a conducir hacia su hogar que tanto había extrañado sin reconocerlo realmente. Salió del estacionamiento del campus, dejando atrás días alocados y noches tormentosas, jóvenes como él que salían también caminando o en camiones se despedía haciendo sonar los _claxons_ y sacando los brazos por las ventanas para gritar "¡Hasta pronto!" con todo el aire de sus pulmones.

El ajetreo de la vida juvenil quedó atrás cuando salió a la carretera y dio vuelta rumbo al norte. Las nubes eran grises y después de una hora conduciendo, pudo ver perfectamente los primeros copos de nieve caer con ternura desde el cielo, como si fueran un regalo de la naturaleza hecho especialmente para él. Amaba del invierno absolutamente todo, desde el viento frío que le acariciaba el rostro hasta la nieve derritiéndose bajo sus zapatos que lo hacía resbalar cuando congelaba las aceras. Desde que tenía memoria, el invierno era su estación favorita y no solo porque venía la Navidad. El invierno era hermoso por sí solo; con su belleza blanca y enigmática.

La carpeta de música navideña hizo que Jackson sonriera de nostalgia, recordando al enorme Santa Claus.

…_Tú que estás lejos, de tu familia_

_De tu tierra y de tu hogar…_

Le pareció una canción demasiado triste para las emociones contradictorias que estaba experimentando en ese momento, considerando la inmensa melancolía de aquellos días hermosos donde no había tenido ni un solo tipo de miedo. Cambió la canción, esperando encontrar una más alegre.

_El camino que lleva a Belén_

_Baja hasta el valle que la nieve cubrió…._

Rodó los ojos ¡No por favor! Cambió nuevamente la canción, Quería canciones alegres y animadas, no de ritmos reflexivos.

_Noche de paz… noche de amor..._

Frustrado, Jackson cambió la carpeta navideña por una de rock. La estridente música de guitarras eléctricas finalmente le despejó de sus pensamientos profundos, haciéndolo cantar en voz baja y después gritar al son de la batería y del bajo. Eso era lo que necesitaba, despejarse. Dejar atrás lo que estaba tras. Ahora iba a casa, finalmente después de tanto tiempo. Al fin vería a su madre y a su padre y podría sentarse en la sala a ver el árbol navideño lleno de luces, recordar su infancia, ver fotografías en los álbumes, tomar chocolate caliente y dar un paseo por los senderos del bosque antes de dormir.

Y mientras pensaba en eso, algo se estremeció en su espina dorsal. Ahora entendía perfectamente porque se sentía tan melancólico. No era por haber extrañado a su familia—que lo había hecho—ni por la tristeza que le generaba sus pesadillas. Nada de eso.

Lo que pasaba, era que una voz muy dentro de su mente no había parado de gritar una misma oración. Una que no había querido escuchar, que estaba intentado callar con música y que aún así, no lo logró. La misma voz que ahora le decía _"Es la última vez"_

¿La última vez de qué? Podía haber perfectamente muchas interpretaciones. Quizá era su última pesadilla, o su última vez conduciendo ese auto, su última vez viajando hacia la casa de sus padres por ese camino o la última vez que cantaba esa canción. Pero no. Era más preocupante que eso. Él lo sabía, lo supo desde que comenzó a hacer la maleta. No, en realidad lo supo desde que tuvo la primera pesadilla.

_Esa sería su última navidad con sus padres._

Esa era la realidad. Aquella que le causaba tanto miedo. La realidad que estaba viviendo a raíz de sus pesadillas. Aquellos sueños macabros no eran nada más que un aviso de _eso_ que irremediablemente, iba a pasar. Lo sabía, siempre lo supo, por eso los sueños, por eso el miedo, por eso la renuencia y por eso sus dudas.

El pensamiento lo dejo lívido antes de cambiar las canciones hacia otras más alegres y cantar con ahínco nuevamente. Estaba volviéndose loco, eso era todo, por la falta de sueño. Estaba demasiado cansado y pensaba tonterías.

Pero en el fondo, sabía que _no _eran tonterías.

.

—¡Jackson!—gritó Lillian, corriendo hacia su hijo para darle un fuerte abrazo apenas lo vio salir del carro—¡Oh, Jackson, te hemos extrañado tanto!—sollozó la madre feliz de ver a su querido universitario finalmente en casa.

Claro, que las llamas, videollamadas y mensajes no habían escatimado. No pasaba día en que Jackson no se pusiera en contacto con sus padres de una o de otra forma. Pero el abrazo, el contacto físico, era tan conciliador. Y Jackson sonrió devolviéndole el fuerte abrazo a su madre, feliz de estar en casa.

Su padre también salió de la casa casi corriendo con ojos llenos de felicidad y le dio un fuerte abrazo ¡Cómo habían extrañado a su único hijo! La pareja había pasado día a día pensando en cómo estaría su hijo en la universidad y si bien ahora tenían más tiempo para romance, un padre jamás deja de preocuparse.

—Papá, mamá ¡Me alegra tanto verlos!—y era la absoluta verdad. Jackson no podía pensar un momento más idóneo para volver con su familia.

—Nosotros también estamos muy feliz, muy, muy felices—le dijo su padre—Pasa ¿Solo traes esa maleta? Yo te ayudo…

Jackson caminó al interior de la casa. Su cuarto estaba en el primer piso, el mismo de siempre, exactamente igual a como lo dejo. La cama bien tendida, la misma manta con huevo de pascua ahora limpia. Su madre siempre limpiaba la habitación, sabiendo que en algún momento su hijo regresaría.

Su padre le dejó la maleta sobre la cama y no perdió oportunidad para darle otro abrazo. Jackson se devolvió, recordando el aroma de su colonia y también cuántas veces esos mismos brazos le dieron consuelo cuando se caía de la bicicleta o estaba triste por sus bajas calificaciones. Repentinamente, pensó en cuánto quería a su padre y en la sensación suave de su cuerpo cálido alrededor del suyo. Y el mismo pensamiento cruzó por su mente, al reconocer que estaba grabando esas emociones… antes de que fuera tarde.

—No deberías matarte estudiando—le dijo Lilian, cuando vio a su esposo y a su hijo entrar en la cocina hambrientos—¡Mira nada más esas ojeras! ¿Piensas cargar algo en esas bolsas?—señaló el marcado color púrpura bajo sus ojos.

Jackson se encogió un poco de hombros. Por más estabilidad y paz que le dieron sus padres, no se sentía preparado aún para hablar de ello.

—No he podido dormir bien—confesó—Pero no es nada, mamá. Descansaré lo máximo éstas vacaciones ¿De acuerdo?

No del todo convencida, su madre asintió y reveló dos enormes emparedados que había preparado recordando que el viaje de su hijo duraba más de cinco horas. Jackson se abalanzó sobre la comida causando una pequeña risa por parte de su madre. La ausencia de Jackson había sido tan notoria, su hijo siempre encontraba la manera de hacer reír a la gente y ahora, con solo diez minutos en casa, la hacía reír otra vez.

Su marido desde la sala los observaba con esa misma sonrisa. Jackson era el mundo de ambos de eso no les cabía la menor duda. Y le habían extrañado tanto en todo ese tiempo, más del año.

—Wow—con algo de comida en la boca, Jackson caminó hacia la sala—¡Es impresionante!

El pino estaba colocado en una esquina cerca de la chimenea, era natural, por lo que desprendía un hermoso aroma invernal que inundó sus fosas nasales. Cada una de sus hojas estaba iluminada por luces multicolores que realzaban la belleza natural de aquel hermoso árbol, atestado de esferas de aluminio que destellaban en motivos navideños divinos.

—¿Te gusta?—preguntó su padre, tomando asiento en el sillón—Lo compramos pensando en ti—confesó con ternura, sin despegar la mirada de su hijo.

Jackson jamás supo qué hizo para merecer padres tan amorosos y atentos con su persona. En toda su vida, jamás recordaba algún momento en que sus padres no le hubieran demostrado lo mucho que le amaban y lo hubieran tratado con amor, respeto y cariño, protegiéndolo de todo.

—Es hermoso papá—le miró con ojos soñadores—¡Se lucieron en serio!

Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, era muy afortunado. Sus amorosos padres y sus amigos los Guardianes que lo cuidaban en todo momento.

No pocas veces se había preguntado porqué le cuidaban tanto y porqué era tan apreciado. Claro, nunca encontró respuestas a esas preguntas, porque además las olvidaba tan pronto como se las planteaba. Le aterraba descubrir que no merecía todo lo que tenía, porque en el fondo, él sabía que nadie se merecía tanta felicidad.

Y de repente, las pesadillas ya no le causaron problemas. Quizá el precio a pagar por todo ese amor eran pesadillas nocturnas. Visto desde esa perspectiva, era un precio demasiado barato.

—¿En qué piensas, hijo?—le preguntó su madre.

Jackson se había quedado estático, de pie y con los ojos perdidos en el pino durante un momento. Sus padres se miraron extrañados preguntándose qué cosas pasaban por la mente del chico.

—Nada—les sonrió—Solo pensaba que será una hermosa navidad.

En parte cierto, en parte mentira. Sus padres le dedicaron una sonrisa, creyéndole.

—¡La mejor de todas mi amor!—su madre sobre todo estaba entusiasmada—Preparé la cena ¿Quieres algo en particular?

—No, gracias—le sonrió—Me iré a tomar una ducha, si no les molesta.

—En absoluto. Ésta es tu casa—le recordó su padre.

Jackson se lo recordó a él mismo también. Un año lejos le hacían sentir más bien como un invitado; pero esa sensación se esfumó cuando caminó por los conocidos pasillos estampados de fotografías de él mismo y sus padres rumbo al baño.

El agua caliente sobre su cuerpo siempre lo relajaba y Jackson se recargó en el mosaico frío, pensativo, sobre un miedo que no dejaba su cuerpo desde que llegó a su casa.

Ese miedo a que esa navidad, con sus amorosos padres, fuera la última.

.

Jackson reconoció su habitación exactamente como la había dejado. Sonrió pensando que quizá había cosas que no cambiaban con el tiempo. Pasó las yemas de los dedos sobre la madera pulida del escritorio, sintiendo cómo un poco de polvo se adhería a sus manos. Abrió el primer cajón, donde estaba el cuaderno que buscaba.

En ese cuaderno escribió durante muchos años los sueños que tuvo, formando una historia que considero muy alocado y que, recientemente, estaba volviéndose… cuerda.

Según la historia, Santa Claus, El Conejo de Pascua, el Hada de los Dientes y Sandman eran los Guardianes de la Infancia que peleaban contra Pitch Black, el Coco. Su madre siempre le dijo que tenía una espléndida imaginación.

Pero ¿Y si no era su imaginación?

Dejó el cuaderno sobre el escritorio, pasando una mano sobre el cabello mojado. Siempre sintió que faltaba algo o alguien en esa historia.

Un tintineo le hizo voltear hacia la ventana.

—¿Babytooth?—llevaba años sin ver a la pequeña hada de los dientes que siempre le visitaba en las noches, cuando era un niño.

Y ahora el hada de verdes plumas le sonreía volando cerca de él con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Babytooth!

Jack extendió la mano y el hada se sentó en el hueco de su palma, acomodándose. Ella siempre estaba rondando cerca de Jackson, era su centinela y mantenía a los Guardianes informados de todo lo que pasaba con el chico. Recientemente, y debido a la edad de Jackson, había tenido que apartarse un poco. Pero lo extrañaba y ahora, con las cosas como estaban, quizá visitarlo no iba ser mala idea.

—¿Cómo has estado?—chillidos alegres fueron la respuesta, lo que le causó una risa feliz al joven—Me alegro por ti.

Ella chilló señalando con sus manitas su rostro.

—¿Yo? Pues, no me quejo—se encogió de hombros—Pero he estado cansado últimamente.

Ella negó con suavidad, como si le reprendiera.

—¿Qué hay de los demás? ¿Están bien?

Ella asintió enérgicamente, chillando para dar explicaciones que el chico apena entendía pero que aún así disfrutaba de oír.

Hubieran durado así horas, como cuando era un niño, de no ser por el grito de su madre.

—¡Jackson, ya está la cena!

Sus hombros se encogieron. Realmente, no quería separarse de Babytooth. Siempre le tuvo mucho cariño al hada, quizá porque aparecía frecuentemente en sus sueños o por las noches que compartieron hablando interminablemente.

El hadita se despidió besándole con ternura la mejilla y después salió por la ventana.

Con una sonrisa, caminó al comedor. Ciertamente, había cosas que _no_ cambiaban.

**-o-**

Sandman frunció el ceño bastante enojado mientras se deslizaba hacia Burguess. Aún cuando Jackson les mantenía avisado sobre su vida, se había olvidado de mencionar que volvería a casa. El Guardián estaba muerto de la angustia cuando no encontró a Jackson en la Universidad. Se movió por todos lados buscando alguna señal del chico entre las habitaciones, los jardines y los edificios del campus ¡No había nada!

De no ser porque la siempre fiel Babytooth, que prácticamente nunca se separaba de Jackson, había estado volando cerca; Sandman se hubiera vuelto loco de la angustia y hubiera llamado a todos los Guardianes. Babytooth le confesó que Jack había vuelto a Burguess por las vacaciones invernales.

Sandman no se preocupada tanto por nadie como lo hacía por Jackson. Y esa angustia era una que todos los demás Guardianes compartían. Siempre al pendiente del chico. Y ahora más que gracias a esa adivina sabían que Pitch podía estar rondando de cerca a Jackson.

Las medidas que tomaron fueron muy desesperadas; inmediatamente subieron la intensidad de los conjuros alrededor de Jackson para que la magia negra no pudiera afectarle directamente. Babytooth se volvió la centinela del chico y lo seguía a todas partes, dándole reportes completos a Tooth de lo que le pasaba en el día. Bunnymund y Norte habían afianzado sus métodos de ataque y de transporte de manera que no les tomara ni medio minuto llegar de un lugar al otro de ser necesario defender a Jackson.

Sandman, en cambio, repartía hermosos sueños todo el tiempo, pero había cambiado sus sistema de manera en que podía dedicarle hasta una hora completa al muchacho para vigilar que los recuerdos de Jackson no fueran tan desastrosos. Era difícil, porque los últimos días las memorias de Jackson estaban más desatadas y darle buenos sueños le costaba más energía.

El pánico inmediatamente llegó a Sandman cuando, una noche, visitó a Jackson tres horas después de haberlo puesto a dormir. Y descubrió con horror que, encima del chico, había arena negra.

Palideció, pero se obligó a mantener la calma. Después de purificar la arena mandó un mensaje con Babytooth. Pitch era un ser oscuro a final de cuentas, e iba repartiendo pesadillas alrededor del mundo. No había ninguna evidencia de que el Coco quisiera hacerle daño al chico, más que su arena negra. Con suerte Pitch aún no sabía que Jackson era la reencarnación de Jack. Pero no querían darle tiempo al Coco de sacar esa deducción.

El mensaje de Babytooth reunió nuevamente a todos los Guardianes en la noche en la habitación de Jackson y los cuatro usaron su energía para elevar la intensidad de los conjuros. La arena negra, en teoría, no podía ahora afectar en ningún momento a Jackson.

Pero estaban preocupados, porque si Pitch ya le había dado pesadillas, entonces ya sabía de su existencia, y Jackson no debía de ser conocido por nadie más que por los cuatro guardianes. Sandman voló rápidamente a Burguess, ansioso de que en aquella ciudad acababa de anochecer y sabiendo que iba a llegar a tiempo para darle a Jackson buenos sueños.

Jackson era un joven, así que él dormiría más tarde. Sandman corroboró que el muchacho estuviera en casa y sonrió de verlo cenando entre risas y anécdotas con sus padres. Voló entonces alrededor del pueblo dándole buenos sueños a los niños y como terminó muy pronto, fue a las ciudades vecinas haciendo lo mismo, dando tiempo a que llegara la hora en que Jackson usualmente se dormía.

Entonces, en la ciudad vecina, fue donde las vio.

Enormes y brillantes pesadillas.

Los corceles relincharon al verlo y Sandman voló hacia el cielo en una nube dorada antes de lanzar látigos hacia las pesadillas negras del Coco. Los corceles se resistían a ser purificados y volaban sobre el cielo rodeándolo con ahínco en un intento de detenerlo. Pero era de noche, más de medio millón de niños en esa ciudad estaban teniendo dulces sueños y tenía una inmensa energía. Sandman peleó valerosamente contra esas pesadillas sin siquiera sudar, pero eran corceles resistentes que le distrajeron un buen tiempo.

Pensando que la pelea estaba terminada, Sandman decidió que era hora de volver a Burguess. Pero no pudo ni salir de la ciudad porque nuevos corceles aparecieron en ese momento. Hadas de los dientes que habían ido esa noche a recoger sus tesoros blancos chillaron para decirle a Sandman que traerían refuerzos; eso mientras el Guardián de los Sueños seguía peleando contra las arenas negras.

Pero algo andaba mal, Sandy lo sabía. Los corceles seguían apareciendo, pero no había ni rastro alguno del Coco y esos animales no eran inteligentes como para pelear por su cuenta. Con el ceño fruncido, Sandy lanzaba látigos que pronto purificaron a la mayoría de esos corceles. No tenía sentido, Pitch sabía que sus pesadillas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes y que mandarlas a pelear contra Sandman sería decirle adiós a su ejército. Mientras Sandman veía cómo la arena negra volvía a ser dorada, pensó en una buena razón por la cual Pitch estaría sacrificando a tantas de sus preciadas pesadillas.

Una trampa.

¡Una trampa! Sandman no perdió más tiempo y se deslizó veloz hacia Burguess, todo había sido una mera distracción. Dejó una estela de arena dorada atrás de él y entró en el pequeño pueblo. Sus temores fueron ciertos cuando, llegando a la casa de los Bennet, vio la luz del cuarto de Jackson encendida.

De no ser mudo hubiera maldecido; los padres de Jack estaban en la habitación asustados mientras su hijo se removía en la cama preso del pánico. Solo Sandy podía ver las arenas negras encima del muchacho que lo atormentaban. Jackson lloraba, apretando con ambas manos las sábanas de la cama como si sintiera algún dolor y no podía despertar. Sandman intentó purificar esos sueños, pero la arena negra rechazó la arena dorada con una violencia tal que Jack gritó como si eso le hubiera dolido ¿Qué clase de conjuro era ese? Sandy estaba ahora desesperado de ver al joven Jackson sumido en una espantosa pesadilla de la cual, no podía ayudarlo. Y se sintió tan impotente, tan inútil, tan tonto por haber caído en esa distracción…

Pero en medio de ese ambiente desconsolador, la señora Bennet tomó asiento al lado de su hijo y colocó su tierna mano de madre encima de su frente, tarareando una nana que Sandman había escuchado antes. Era la canción de Jamie, aquella que el chico compuso en honor a su mejor amigo, Jack Frost.

Suspirando de felicidad, Sandman vio perfectamente cómo Jackson en su subconsciente reconocía la canción y comenzaba a calmarse. La arena negra se retorcía en un intento de permanecer fuerte, pero mientras más cantaba Lilian, más lejanas se veían esas pesadillas. Jackson se relajó en la cama, dejando de llorar, y en un momento corto, apenas medio minuto, despertó, deshaciendo el conjuro y haciendo que la arena se desintegrara por completo.

Apenas esa arena negra fue dispersada Sandy le mandó una arena dorada que le sumió nuevamente en un sueño tranquilo, ameno y completamente encantador. Con su hijo ya relajado, los Bennet volvieron a su cuarto apagando las luces; solo el brillo de la arena mágica creaba una débil luz en la habitación y durante toda la noche, Sandman veló al chico.

Las luces boreales brillaron en la madrugada llamándolo al Polo, pero lejos de ir, Sandman se quedó con Jackson varias horas más hasta el amanecer. Y solamente se fue cuando selló la arena dorada, haciéndola incorruptible.

.

—_¡Jack no!—gritó su hermana, con los ojos llenos de miedo._

_Y él no entendía porqué de repente estaba sumergido en el agua congelada que le apretaba los pulmones ¿De dónde venía ese dolor? ¿Por qué bajo el hielo sentía que su pecho estaba desgarrado? ¿Por qué escuchaba tantos gritos y tantas súplicas? Dolía, le quemaba, el corazón palpitaba y con cada latido pegaba sus costillas como si quisiera romperlas. Él intentaba gritar, intentaba pedir ayuda, pero de su boca no salía ni un solo sonido y la desesperación de morir lo consumió haciendo que gritara mudamente en medio de esos tormentosos dolores. Le hablaban, gritaban su nombre una y otra vez esas mismas voces que todas las noches lo llamaban y le suplicaban que volviera ¿Volver a dónde? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué lo querían de vuelta?_

—Hijo, reacciona…

Una voz nueva, completamente nueva. Jackson se quedó quieto para poder diferenciar esa voz, jamás la había escuchado con anterioridad. Dolía demasiado pero aún así pudo respirar hondo, el agua había desaparecido y ahora sentía que estaba recostado en algo suave y cómodo. Dolor aquí y allá en todas partes; pero una mano suave sobre su rostro le hizo sentir que no estaba solo. Y eso le calmó.

—Amor, estamos aquí.

De cierta forma eso lo hizo sentir más tranquilo, pero no estaba del todo calmado. Había dolor, había mucha desesperación y no tenía idea de dónde estaba. La mano en su rostro comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos con ternura y luego sintió otra mano en el pecho, el centro de su dolor. Esa mano, milagrosamente, hizo que todo el dolor retrocediera y pudiera respirar hondo por primera vez en todo ese martirio.

_Ven, ven conmigo, vamos al lago._

_Donde un niño cayó entre el hielo_

Era una voz melodiosa que sonaba lejana y a la vez cercana. Le era tan parecida ¿Dónde la había escuchado antes? Pero la voz hermosa escalaba todos los rincones de su memoria y llegaba hacia el núcleo de su mente. Las imágenes se recreaban ahora con calma y orden, sin desesperación ni dolor, solamente imágenes, como si fuera un resignado espectador. Y pudo ver perfectamente al niño que caía en el hielo y a su hermana que gritaba y también pudo ver alrededor de ese mismo lago a todas las personas que habían ido a buscar al chico.

_Una tragedia ocurrió aquí_

_Donde al niño su hermana vio morir._

_Ven, ven conmigo, vamos al lago._

_Donde aguardan viejos recuerdos_

_De una luna brillante sobre el lago de Burguess._

Ahora veía a un chico que jugaba en ese mismo lago, no encima, si no en la orilla, lanzándole bolas de nieve a otro chico mayor de cabellos blancos. El sonido de sus risas causaba cierta nostalgia en su corazón y más cuando vio a otros niños que se unían a la misma diversión. Niños que repentinamente crecían y se alejaban, pero ese último niño, ese chico de cabello castaño…él se quedó hasta el final.

_Ven, ven conmigo, iremos al lago_

_Donde un espíritu en guardián se convirtió_

El montón de niños estaba deslumbrados viendo arena dorada que caía del cielo y el mismo chico de cabello blanco le sonreía a un hombre alto y regordete, vestido de rojo, que sostenía un libro en sus manos. Repentinamente se armó una fiesta alrededor del muchacho que sonreía sintiéndose por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, feliz.

—Duerme mi amor…

No sabía qué había sido todo eso. Pero Jackson ya no podía sentir dolor y ahora las personas en sus sueños le veían a distancia, sonriéndole. El mismo chico de cabello blanco se puso de pie enfrente de él, con sus ojos azules llenos de alegría.

"Despierta" le dijo, antes de apretar fuertemente el cayado en su mano y después, irse volando con un viento consentidor.

A la distancia, ese niño y la niña que siempre aparecían en sus sueños no paraban de sonreírle, pero al mismo tiempo, le decían adiós con la mano. Uno al lado del otro se despedían con ternura, antes de hablar:

"Déjanos ir"

Sonaba tan sencillo, pero al mismo tiempo era difícil.

Y después de eso, la arena dorada de Sandman descendió por la ventana y el resto de la noche Jackson descansó plenamente.

.

La risa de Pitch Black era maléficamente alegre. Enfrente de él, un círculo de arena negra estaba actuando como portal y le dejaba ver a Jackson retorcerse sobre su cama por las pesadillas.

Había sido un poco más tardado de lo que imaginó. La magia que protegía al chico era verdaderamente poderosa, pero nada que un experimentado Coco no pudiera burlar después de unos cuantos días indagando en el psique del chico. Jackson tenía miedos e inseguridades lo suficientemente profundas para que le causaran buenas pesadillas.

Lo mejor era que se las callaba. Si Jackson hubiera admitido sus miedos en voz alta, entonces éstos no se hubieran encerrado en el subconsciente. Pero era precisamente en el subconsciente donde Pitch (y Sandy) accedía a los recuerdos extrayendo los miedos para transformarlos en pesadillas. Una técnica formidable. Si ese tonto de Freud no hubiera descubierto el psicoanálisis, Pitch se estaría divirtiendo mucho ahora con todas esas personas aterradas que tachaban de locos porque no comprendían sus traumas. Una de las desventajas del avance tecnológico era que irremediablemente le da armas al humano para enfrentar sus pesadillas.

Pero nuevamente, el subconsciente de Jackson tenía el miedo suficiente. Le bastó un día aproximadamente para que las arenas le dieran la información que necesitaban. Y una vez que la magia de los Guardianes disminuyó aprovechando un momento clave del día (la ausencia de la luz lunar) Pitch atacó.

Hermoso. A través del portal podía ver perfectamente cómo Jackson apretaba las sábanas con sus manos volviéndose pálidas y reprimía gritos intentando despertar de esos sueños aterradores. Los miedos que emergían de su mente eran fríamente analizados por el Coco. Él se adentraba aún más en los recuerdos del chico, buscando información.

Si los Guardianes cuidaban tan celosamente de Jackson debía de ser por alguna razón. Y él iba a descubrirlo. Ese muchacho le había despertado muchas sospechas, pero necesitaba la certeza. Sin ella no podría hacer gran cosa.

Jackson gritó en voz baja y se removió otra vez, cambiando de posición y adoptando una forma fetal, pero los encogimientos no evitaron que las manos crispadas tumbaran uno de los cojines y que el ceño se frunciera profundamente.

Las memorias de Jackson en un principio eran confusas. Estaban demasiado protegidas, pero emergieron paulatinamente, conforme la arena negra más se inyectaba en la mente del chico.

Una niña de cabello marrón y ojos castaños, que brincaba sobre el hielo. Después de un niño que le pareció familiar. Los dos eran atacados por pesadillas enormes.

Pitch frunció el ceño ¿Por qué ese niño soñaba con sus corceles? Nadie más que los espíritus conocían las hermosas pesadillas del Coco. Los humanos adultos no podían verlas y llevaba casi veinte años ocultándolas de los niños para que apareciera el momento adecuado. Y ese chico, en cambio, soñaba con él. Sus sospechas se iban confirmando.

—No es posible—susurró para sí mismo. Él conoció a Jackson en la universidad días antes. Jamás lo vio previamente, menos cuando fue un niño. Los Guardianes prácticamente habían hecho que la esencia de Jackson pasara desapercibida para el Coco.

Comenzó a armar las piezas. El chico, a pesar de que nunca lo había visto, soñaba con él y con sus pesadillas. Ese chico que los Guardianes habían protegido celosamente, ocultándose su existencia.

—¿Por qué querrían proteger a Jackson Bennet?

Bennet.

¡El niño del sueño, el de cabello castaño! Era Jamie Bennet.

El mocoso ese que nunca dejó de creer y le arruinó los planes. Jamie Bennet, el chiquillo que fue el primer creyente del difunto Jack Frost.

Los ojos amarillos de Pitch se abrieron enormemente.

Jackson… Jack…

Un niño que era cuidado por los Guardianes a sol y sombra.

Un niño que fue protegido de toda magia negra, para que él nunca lo encontrara.

Un chico que soñaba con él sin conocerlo.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Una risa hizo eco entre las paredes oscuras de su guarida.

—Tenía mis dudas, querida Luna—alzó la mirada al cielo—Pero ahora ya no me queda ninguna.

Eso le explicaba tantas cosas.

Una de las cosas era porqué repentinamente los deprimidos Guardianes retomaron sus labores con ahínco y alegría. Pitch pensó que quizá no habían querido a Jack tanto como ellos alegaban, pero ahora sabía que esa no era la razón. Habían encontrado un nuevo propósito, cuidando de un niño Jack reencarnado que no recordaba nada y al cual podían mimar cuanto les diera en gana.

Una sombra oscureció el rostro del Coco. Deshacerse Jack Frost fue difícil, no podía permitir que la chispa de ese engendro volviera a despertarse. Pitch sabía que si aquél muchacho desarrollaba las cualidades más profundas de su alma, podía convertirse nuevamente en inmortal. Obviamente esa no fue la intención de los Guardianes, quienes prácticamente simplificaron la vida del chico para que no se esforzara en nada.

"No quieren que vuelva a ser inmortal" pensó Pitch en sus adentros "Ellos quieren que el mocoso tenga una buena vida humana" ese criterio sonaba tanto a la bella Toothiana.

—Claro, debemos crearle la vida más hermosa que sea posible, se la merece después de todo—imitó el tono agudo del hada, buscando comprender mejor la posición de los Guardianes en todo esto.

Si esa teoría era cierta, entonces la chispa de Jackson no debería estarse desarrollando. Y aún así, el muchacho tenía sueños de su vida inmortal. Sueños que obviamente eran confundidos con simples fantasías, pero solo significaba una cosa: algo o alguien le estaba haciendo recordar.

La primera persona a la que más le convenía el regreso de Jack Frost era Manny. Jack había sido el Guardián más poderoso en los años que estuvo entre las filas del Hombre de la Luna. Pero al mismo tiempo, Pitch no creía que Manny quisiera obligarlo a retomar una vida que dejó entre tanta tragedia.

Eso le hizo pensar que quizá, el mismo Jack se estaba forzando a sí mismo a recordar. Lo cual, en parte, podía ser posible. La vida pasada peleando contra su nueva vida humana en un intento de volver a proteger a los niños y a sí mismo.

Fuera quien fuera, Pitch tenía en mente algo muy claro: no debía permitir que la chispa de Jack se desarrollara. Costara lo que le costara.

Profundizó aún más las pesadillas en el psique del chico para buscar más recuerdos, pero fue en ese momento cuando una arena dorada comenzó a pelear contra sus arenas negras. Frunciendo el ceño, Pitch supo que Sandman ya debería de haber sospechado algo. No era normal que el Coco le diera pesadillas a los adolescentes. Las arenas doradas peleaban fieramente, para hacerlo retroceder con poco éxito.

—He ahí el punto débil de los Guardianes—sonrió, mientras apreciaba cómo el hombrecito dorado usaba todas sus energías en un intento de desvanecer las pesadillas de Jackson.

Fue cuando en la habitación del chico irrumpieron sus padres, que llevaron consigo una melodía extraña que lo calmó. Una magia blanca se accionó en el interior del chico e iluminó toda su mente. Pitch jadeo horrorizado mientras esa luz interna arrasaba con su arena negra, sin dejarle rastro de ella.

Un poder que venía de su interior.

Jackson como humano no era una amenaza para sus proyectos. Pero si ese Jackson había usado una magia tan extraña… entonces no era del todo humano.

La chispa ya se estaba desarrollando.

—Maldita Luna—susurró entre dientes.

Manny, aparentemente, no había dejado a la reencarnación de Jackson a su suerte. Pero se cuestionó si el hombre de la luna tendría aquél tipo de poder. Jack Frost estaba muerto, su alma había sido humana y volvió a la mortalidad una vez que su cuerpo espiritual fue destruido por sus pesadillas. Si este Jackson había heredado magia de su vida pasada, entonces tenía una protección aún más alta que el mismísimo Manny.

Ese mocoso era un maldito suertudo.

Pero no se iba a escapar de Pitch Black.

Mucho le había costado deshacerse de Jack Frost como para ahora permitir que el mocoso resurja con una vida completamente nueva, libre de traumas, dolores y más poderoso que antes. Esta vez no iba estar de brazos cruzados mientras un potencial Guardián era escogido. El muchacho seguía siendo humano, era vulnerable, y fácil de matar.

Sonrió maléficamente mientras la arena dorada creaba buenos sueños en el chico calmándolo.

—Dulces sueños Jack… por ahora—le deseó.

La blanca luz de la mente del chico había desaparecido tan rápido como apareció, sin dejar rastro. Era una luz no desarrollada.

Una luz no extendida era fácil de apagar.

.

o0o

Cualquiera que despierto se comportase como lo hiciera en sueños sería tomado por loco.

Sigmund Freud

o0o

.

El olor de _hot cakes_ despertó a Jackson. Un poco despeinado, miró hacia el reloj digital ¡Eran las nueve de la mañana! Se incorporó bostezando, muy sorprendido. Siempre era el primero en levantarse del campus por las pesadillas. Ahora que recordaba, en la noche no había tenido pesadillas… bueno, empezaron sueños dolorosos y después, sueños extraños que se volvieron tranquilos y placenteros; los primeros sueños hermosos que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Al ponerse de pie, Jackson comenzó a recordar más detalles, como la canción dulce que escuchó… estaba casi seguro que esa había sido su madre. Frunció el ceño, ya no podría ocultarse sus pesadillas. Caminó entonces por el pasillo hacia la cocina, muriéndose de hambre.

—¡Buenos días!—saludó.

Su madre estaba en la cocina y al verlo entrar, inmediatamente retiró el sartén del fuego y caminó hacia él, dándole un corto abrazo.

—¿Estás bien cariño?—inquirió, colocando una mano sobre su frente como si fuera a medirle la fiebre—Anoche gritaste en la madrugada ¿No te paso nada? ¿Te sientes mal?

Jackson agarró ambas manos de su madre y las bajó de su rostro, dedicándole una sonrisa que pretendía calmarla.

—Estoy bien—le dijo—Fueron solo pesadillas.

—Jackson Bennet ¡Esas no pueden ser pesadillas!—reclamó de repente, con su instinto maternal surgiendo a flor de piel—¿Seguro que no te ha pasado nada, mi vida, ni una preocupación?

—No mamá. No me pasa nada.

Su madre frunció el ceño, obviamente ninguna de esas explicaciones le gustaba, pero caminó de vuelta a la estufa y continuó cocinando el _hot cake._

—Tu padre salió a comprar más huevos y leche—le dijo—También lo asustaste.

—Lo siento—lo último que quería era que sus padres supieran de sus pesadillas.

Su madre colocó los deliciosos pastelitos lisos en un plato y los dejó frente a su único, acercándole la miel de maple, mantequilla, cajeta, nutella y mermelada de fresa. Jackson sonrió mientras comenzaba a comer rápidamente el desayuno casero que tanto había extrañado.

—¿Grité mucho?—se atrevió a preguntar.

Su madre tomó asiento a su lado, tomando una simple taza de café.

—Oh si, estabas aterrado—le dijo—No sabíamos cómo calmarte ni tampoco te despertabas. Así que intenté cantar… funcionó.

Le dio un sorbo a su café, Jackson supo entonces que era momento de hacer la pregunta.

—Creo que estaba algo consciente en ese momento. La canción me sonaba parecida ¿Me la cantabas antes?

Lilian sonrió con mucha nostalgia, su mirada se perdió a la distancia antes de regresar a ver a su hijo, que seguía quieto esperando la respuesta.

—Esa canción… la compuso mi abuelo—le explicó con una pequeña sonrisa—Él me la cantaba cuando yo era una niña muy pequeña… De chica, tu tío y yo nos quedábamos a dormir en casa de nuestro abuelo muchas veces y él siempre nos cantaba la canción antes de dormir. Decía que la había compuesto en honor a un viejo amigo.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, Jackson recordó que de pequeño visitaban a su tío en el verano; era un hombre enérgico y carismático, siempre se llevó bien con él. Pero no le habían hablado nunca del abuelo de ambos.

—Cuando eras un bebé, te la cantaba—admitió Lilian—Era lo único que parecía calmarte.

Lilian comenzó a recordar más eventos del nacimiento de su hijo y habló de ello sin pensarlo, las palabras fluyeron sin ella supiera exactamente lo que decía.

—¿Sabes? era raro. Cuando estabas recién nacido llorabas, pero no de hambre, o de sueño. Más bien, parecía que extrañabas algo o alguien, como si estuvieras llamándolo. Pero ni tu padre ni yo podíamos calmarte; en una noche que estábamos muy cansados y preocupados, ya que no comías tampoco, te canté esa canción. De repente, te calmaste, y sonreíste como si la hubieras escuchado antes… pero yo no había cantado esa canción desde que era una niña. Me acuerdo que en ese momento me asusté… sentí que eras más que un simple bebé.

Jackson se quedó estático en su asiento. El plato tenía pedazos pequeños de _hot cakes_, que no habían sido aún tocados. No le había sorprendido tanto lo que su madre le había dicho, lo que le dejaba pasmado era descubrir desde cuándo había sido diferente… incluso al nacer, había sido un bebé diferente ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué cosas estoy diciendo?—su madre negó con la cabeza, regresando de lo que había parecido un largo letargo—No le hagas caso a la vieja de tu madre, ya me está llegando el alemán*—le sonrió.

Jackson también sonrió, pero todo lo que Lilian dijo había sido cierto. Ambos lo sabían.

—Mamá… ¿Cómo era tu abuelo?

Lilian frunció el ceño.

—¿Mi abuelo?—tomó otro sorbo de café—¿No te mostré fotos de él?

—No—repuso tranquilamente.

—Vamos.

Lilian no sabía qué pasaba, pero sentía la necesidad de explicarle a su hijo todo acerca de su abuelo. Algo se lo decía, algo le gritaba que su hijo debía saberlo. Eso mismo que le había dicho que la nana de su abuelo iba a calmarlo. Caminaron hacia el ático, en un baúl de madera que tenía viejos álbumes muy bien cuidados. Lilian cargó los álbumes y bajó hacia la sala, donde se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

—Mira, ella es mi bisabuela.—le señaló a una mujer joven al lado de un hombre joven—Y mi bisabuelo. No los conocí en persona.

En vez de darle vuelta a la hoja, Lilian se adelantó varias hojas saltándose imágenes de bebés y yéndose directamente a las de unos jóvenes. Era un chico universitario de cabello castaño y mirada oscura, de hecho. Jack se parecía mucho a él. A su lado había una joven rubia muy sonriente vestida de alegres colores.

—Él es mi abuelo Jamie Bennet—le dijo—Y su hermana, mi tía abuela Sophie.

Sophie…

_Una pequeña de cabellos rubios sonreía gritando "¡Lindo, lindo!" y señalaba hacia las mariposas que volaban en la madriguera. Huevos hermosamente pintados caminaban entre el césped lanzándose hacia ríos de pintura y la pequeña los señalaba; un enorme conejo de inclinaba frente a ella y le rozaba las mejillas con los bigotes causándole cosquillas, haciéndola reír aún más._

—¿Hijo?

Jackson despertó viendo la imagen de esa misma muchachita rubia, la niña que vio entre sueños era tremendamente parecida; estaba casi seguro que eran la misma persona. Miró hacia Lilian, que esperaba con paciencia a que él admirara los detalles en las fotos y después, continuó.

—Mi abuelo estudió artes y literatura ¿sabías?—rio un poco ante recuerdos—Él trabajaba en museos y exposiciones, pero escribía cuentos y canciones que solo nos dedicaba a nosotros. Mi padre siempre dijo que fue un hombre dedicado, atento y servicial. Mi abuela que fue el mejor esposo del mundo.

Sonrió con nostalgia, admirando las fotos de su abuelo joven y al final del álbum, un anciano alegre de sonrisas sinceras casi joviales.

—Nos consintió demasiado a mí y a mi hermano. Estaba tan lleno de vida. Siempre nos contaba cuentos de Santa Claus, el hada de los dientes… no obstante, su favorito era Jack Frost. Nos escribió muchos cuentos de todos esos seres mágicos y nos los leía en las noches. Esa canción que te dije, era única, para él siempre fue especial.

Al fondo del álbum, estaban unas hojas desgastadas que tenían los acordes musicales y la letra de la canción que le escuchó a su madre. Pero esa estaba completa, así que pudo leer los versos que no escuchó entre sueños.

_Ven, ven conmigo, vamos al lago._

_Donde un niño cayó entre el hielo_

_Una tragedia ocurrió aquí_

_Donde al niño su hermana vio morir._

_Ven, ven conmigo, vamos al lago._

_Donde aguardan viejos recuerdos_

_De una luna brillante sobre el lago de Burguess._

_Y de un chico que no murió._

_Ven, ven conmigo, vamos al lago._

_Donde un poder despertó._

_Un milagro ocurrió._

_Una memoria resurgió._

_Y una luna brillante cantándole a un niño._

_Que de moreno pasó a ser albino_

_Ven, ven conmigo, iremos al lago_

_Donde un espíritu en guardián se convirtió_

_Algo grandioso pasó aquí._

_Ahora ya podemos recordar._

_Al chico bajo la luna en el lago de Burguess._

—Es bonita ¿No crees?—le dijo su madre cuando Jackson terminó de leerla—Era muy chica entonces, así que solo me imaginaba a un niño encima del lago bajo la luna… y me relajaba. Ahora que lo pienso, es algo triste.

Lilian dirigió su mirada hacia el álbum de fotos.

—Me dijo que se la había escrito a un amigo… me pregunto si algún amigo suyo murió en ese lago.

Jackson no dijo nada, aún ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

—¿Puedo ver el resto del álbum?

—Claro que sí—Lilian le dio el libro—Yo tengo que empezar a preparar la comida… ¿Dónde podrá estar tu padre?—miró el reloj.

Se puso de pie y volvió a la cocina. Jackson en cambio fue a su habitación. En el escritorio, abrió delicadamente el álbum pasando por las fotos de los niños Bennet cuando eran pequeños.

Había muchas fotos de esa misma niña rubia con alas de juguetes en su espalda y sosteniendo muñecas en forma de hadas. Sonrió un poco divertido de ver la inocencia de una mujer que ya estaba muerta y que, lamentablemente, no pudo conocer. Dando vueltas a las hojas, se encontró con un niño de cinco años que sostenía orgulloso un cohete de juguete y tenía un pijama de estrellas y planetas.

Se quedó congelado.

En la siguiente fotografía, el mismo niño que veía en sus sueños le sonreía, tenía en una mano un diente y señalaba la encía enrojecida de su boca. En la siguiente fotografía, estaba de pie frente al lago del pueblo, señalando las aguas cristalinas en la primavera y a su lado, la pequeña Sophie abrazándolo con ternura.

Jamie Bennet, a los 8 años, era exactamente igual al niño de sus sueños. A ese niño que le decía que fueran a jugar con bolas de nieve y a deslizarse en el trineo ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera soñado con su bisabuelo de niño?

¿Qué clase de mala broma era esta?

.

—Mamá… ¿Tú crees en la reencarnación?—inquirió Jack, mientras su madre preparaba la cena.

Lilian miró a su hijo. Ella tenía un presentimiento muy fuerte. El corazón le latía de forma rápida mientras veía a Jackson recargado en la mesa cerca de ella. Supo en ese momento que esa iba a ser su última conversación con él.

—Claro que sí mi vida—fue su respuesta, forzando una sonrisa—La reencarnación existe.

Jackson en cambio suspiró por la respuesta. Como si temiera que ella dijera eso.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?—miró a su madre casi de forma retadora.

Lilian suspiró, retiró los sartenes del fuego apagando las llamas de la estufa. Se volteó para contemplar a su hijo que tenía miles de dudas en los ojos. Ese no era el Jackson enérgico y optimista que se fue a la universidad. El chico que tenía enfrente era otro Jack. Y al mismo tiempo, sabía que era el verdadero.

—Bueno, me preguntas si creía en eso y te respondo que sí.—le dedicó una sonrisa cálida—Creo que todos hemos pasado aquí varias veces y en cada ocasión aprendemos cosas nuevas.

—Pero si eso fuera cierto entonces no existe un final ¿Oh si?

Lilian se encogió de hombros.

—No me importa mucho eso, amor. Mi deber es ser esposa, madre, y una buena persona. Lo que ocurra después de la muerte no es mi asunto.

Jackson asintió. De cierta forma pensaba algo parecido. Pero él sentía que la vida después de la muerte sí era su asunto.

—Jackson—Lilian caminó hacia su hijo, colocando ambas manos sobre las mejillas del chico—No sé quién fuiste, no sé qué pasó. Pero una cosa sí sé mi vida—lo miró a los ojos fijamente—Eres una persona extraordinaria y lo has sido desde tu primera visita al mundo humano.

Lilian no sabía porqué hablaba con tanta naturalidad sobre el tema. Las palabras salían de su boca como pronunciadas por alguien más. Pero al menos decía lo que su hijo necesitaba escuchar.

—Tu puedes con esto y más. Confío plenamente en ti mi vida.

Jackson miró a los ojos de su madre y vio en ellos esa confianza absoluta. Repentinamente, Lilian cambió. Ahora era una mujer más delgada y de cabello castaño dedicándole esa misma sonrisa maternal "Ten cuidado" le susurró la mujer, antes de desaparecer.

Regresando de su visita al pasado, Lilian se puso de puntillas para besar la frente de su hijo con ternura. Sintió la piel un poco fría, pero no dijo nada. La misma corazonada removió su corazón; estaba segura, de que éste iba a ser el último momento en que estaría con _su _Jack. Y por más doloroso que se sintiera, al mismo tiempo se sentía bien. Una parte de su mente ya sabía que eso iba a pasar desde que su hijo, a la temprana edad de cinco años, demostró ser muy diferente de todos los demás niños. El momento, sencillamente, había llegado.

Mientras sentía el beso de su madre, ese beso cargado de emociones intensas, Jackson supo entonces que ella sabía algo. No estaba seguro de qué, pero ella lo sabía. Lilian siempre un sexto sentido demasiado fuerte.

—Te quiero mamá—dijo Jackson, abrazándola suavemente. Esa misma sensación de que sería la última vez regresó con mayor fuerza. Y se encogió de tristeza por eso.

—Yo te quiero aún más.—Lilian colocó ambas manos en las mejilla de su hijo, apreciando esas facciones tan exquisitas de su apuesto hijo. Con la sonrisa más maternal posible, y unos ojos llenos de amor, grabó aquél rostro en su mente para siempre.

Y Jackson de la misma forma, no despegó su mirada del rostro de su madre.

—Tengo que pensar unas cosas—dijo al fin después de un largo silencio—Iré a caminar al sendero ¿De acuerdo?

El corazón se Lilian cayó, pero en vez de prohibírselo, asintió débilmente. Ella no podía apartar a su hijo de su destino, por más que quisiera cambiar ese futuro. Todos tenían misiones que cumplir. Era justo que Jackson cumpliera la suya.

Jackson se puso una chaqueta y miró a su madre retomar la preparación de la cena, ésta vez, con movimientos más concienzudos y tranquilos. Lilian volteó para ver cómo la silueta de su hijo cerraba la puerta, dispuesto a caminar por el bosque.

Alejándose.

Para nunca más volver.

**-o-**

—¡Pero le pusimos nuestro hechizo más poderoso!—decía Tooth, completamente preocupada—¿Cómo es posible que Jackson tuviera pesadillas negras? ¡Se suponía que ninguna magia negra podía tocarlo!

Sandy se encogió de hombros, pero su mirada era impecable. Jackson había tenido pesadillas aterradoras que no se desvanecieron hasta que el chico semi-despertó con la canción de su madre.

—Si Pitch le mandó esos sueños… eso quiere decir que ya sabe algo—Bunnymund frunció el ceño del enfado—Ahora más que nunca debemos de protegerlo.

—Babytooth—el hada se paró enfrente de su reina esperando las nuevas instrucciones—Vuela a Burguess y vigila bien de Jack. Si ves alguna anomalía, notifícame enseguida ¿De cuerdo?

El hadita chilló asintiendo y después voló cruzando la ventana hacia la ciudad donde ahora vivía el chico. Dejó detrás de ellas a unos Guardianes preocupados.

—No me gusta nada cómo se siente eso—Norte bajó la mirada al suelo, antes de mirar a la Luna en el cielo que resplandecía—Mi panza… algo está mal.

—Pitch es peligroso, pero no permitiremos que le haga nada otra vez—había determinación en el hada de los dientes. Una determinación que podría espantar a cualquiera.

—No es Pitch quien me preocupa—admitió Norte—Es Jackson.

—¿A qué te refieres, compañero?

La arena dorada de Sandman formó figuras encima de su cabeza. Era el muchacho inclinado frente a un lago y después el mismo chico le reclamaba a ellos algo.

—Si, exactamente—asintió Norte, entendiendo lo que Sandy acababa de decir.

Pero ni el hada ni el conejo habían comprendido del todo.

—¿Qué se traen entre manos ustedes dos?

Las alas revolotearon aún más rápido por la ansiedad de Tooth, mientras sus amigos explicaban la teoría.

—Los sueños y recuerdos de Jackson, además de lo que le dijo la adivina… tengo miedo de que él recuerde quién fue en su vida pasada.

—¿Por qué te asustaría algo así?—cuestionó Bunny—Si él recuerda que fue Jack Frost las cosas se harían más sencillas.

—No, Bunny, no lo entiendes—el hada de los dientes jadeo cuando entendió lo que Norte decía—¿Qué pasa si nos reclama, Bunny?

La congoja hizo que los hombros del ruso cayeran rendidos.

—Murió por nuestra culpa. No pudimos protegerlo ¿Cómo reaccionará si recuerda eso?

Bunny también bajo su mirada, compartiendo esos mismos sentimientos.

—Debemos ser optimistas—dijo Tooth inmediatamente—Quizá no pase nada, ni recuerde nada Norte.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa llena de optimismo.

Pero que era completamente fingida.

Los chillidos de una Babytooth llena de pánico hicieron que los Guardianes temieran lo peor.

.

Jackson caminaba por las veredas del bosque cercano a su casa, intentando llegar hacia el lago. Seguía pensando en los eventos más recientes que había vivido. Por un lado, esas pesadillas habían sido aterradoras, las más espantosas que tuvo en su vida, pero fueron desvaneciéndose por la canción de su madre. Una canción que compuso su bisabuelo hace mucho tiempo, su bisabuelo que era idéntico al niño de sus sueños.

¿Por qué le pasaba esto precisamente a él? ¿Solo a él? ¿Había algo mal con su persona acaso?

Las copas de los árboles frondosos tenían un poco de nieve encima, con pequeños copos que caían del cielo. No había mucha nieve, porque las tormentas apenas estaban llegando a Burguess a pesar de que pronto sería Navidad. Jackson caminó viendo la verdura del sendero combinado con blanco y después vio el cielo anaranjado, el sol ocultándose de forma lenta entre la tierra y el cielo.

Justo en ese momento, el viento sopló llevando consigo una voz aguda similar a la de un grito. Y de repente, su corazón latió como si recordara algo. Sentía que algo andaba mal. Caminó más deprisa, metiendo las manos en los bolsos de la chaqueta. Visualizó el lago, con las aguas brillantes que estaban empezando a congelarse. Una débil capa de escarcha las cubría formando hermosos resplandores similares al arco iris. Jackson contempló las aguas quietas y caminó aún más cerca del lago.

Babytooth volaba cerca del chico, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que Jackson no la escuchara. La hadita había sentido el escalofrío. Sobrevoló un poco más alto, curiosa de lo que le provocaba esa sensación. Y entonces vio un destello negro entre las sombras. Babytooth lo reconoció rápidamente, y se echó a volar aterrada hacia los Guardianes.

Inclinado frente al agua, Jackson volvió a escuchar un grito en el viento y un escalofrío de miedo lo recorrió ¿Miedo a qué? No lo sabía. Pero ciertamente, no quería quedarse para averiguarlo. Iba a dar la vuelta para regresar a casa cuando lo sintió.

Su corazón dio un salto.

_Llegó la hora._

Esa voz… pero aún no salía la Luna ¿Oh si? Cuando alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, ahí, a la distancia, estaba una hermosa y brillante luna llena que apenas podía verse entre la claridad del día. El sol y la luna estaban ahí, una emergiendo, el otro escondiéndose. Y él se encogió. Sentía que su vida iba a morir y a renacer al mismo tiempo, como el día y la noche en ese momento.

Las sombras bajo los árboles se movieron y entonces, pudo ver algo parecido a la arena… arena negra.

Recordó sus sueños, las arenas negras, los corceles oscuros, el relinchido de los caballos, los gritos de los niños, luces apagándose…

—Hola, Jack…

Esa voz…

Jackson volteó y miró entre las sombras de los árboles una silueta negra con ojos amarillos.

Una silueta que ya había visto antes, hace tanto, tanto tiempo…

…en un sueño…

…O ¿En una vida?

—Cuánto tiempo—el hombre completamente vestido de negro le sonreía como si se hubieran conocido antes—¿No crees? Han sido años diferentes sin ti. Pero nada que no pueda recuperarse—sonrió con petulancia—Me pregunto, si tú peleas con mis pesadillas ¿Quién ganaría?

¿Pesadillas?

Entonces, cuando los rayos del sol estaban ya casi extintos, emergieron de entre las sombras unos corceles hechos de arena negra con ojos amarillos que brillaban de malignas intenciones. Jackson sintió que eso ya había pasado, y no sabía porqué, pero tenía muchas ganas de cargar un bastón en su mano.

—¿Qué eres tú?—preguntó, porque por más cosas que viera en sus sueños nunca terminó de entenderlas realmente. Y menos supo sus nombres.

Aquél hombre le dedicó una de esas sonrisas aterradoras y después, habló.

—Tu pesadilla, Jack.

Entonces los corceles relincharon y comenzaron a trotar hacia él. Jackson no sabía qué hacer. Sencillamente dio la espalda y corrió gritando por ayuda mientras sentía que las raíces de los árboles intentaban tumbarlo; miraba de vez en cuando hacia los caballos que lo rodeaban con esas miradas aterradoras y sintió miedo.

Tanto miedo, tanto pánico.

¿Qué eran esas cosas? ¿Pesadillas? Pero si las pesadillas solo ocurren en la mente, son sueños malos que emergen cuando uno está muy preocupado o nervioso. No eran arenas negras, no, solo ilusiones mentales… ¿Verdad? ¿Entonces porqué estaban atacándolo de esa manera, persiguiéndolo?

—¡Ayuda!—gritó.

Pero ¿Quién lo iba a escuchar? Estaba en el bosque. Jackson se golpeó mentalmente, se suponía que la arena no podía tener forma, menos de caballos ¡Y ni siquiera deberían de estarlo persiguiendo! Esto no era humano. En absoluto.

—¿Guardianes?—el llamado sonó más bien a una pregunta, porque en el fondo, tampoco él estaba seguro si es que ellos iban a escucharlo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que los vio, los escuchó y convivió con ellos…

Entonces un corcel lo alcanzó y le golpeó en el brazo. Jack gritó, esa cosa le dio un golpe muy fuerte y sintió la carne desgarrarse mientras se encogía para despistarlo y desviar su ruta, sin conseguir perderlos de vista. Jadeaba y respiraba rápido mientras más corría, viendo esos caballos negros atrás de él y escuchando sus relinchidos, con un miedo inmenso. Con tanto miedo.

Hasta que vio un borrón de color verde que hizo desvanecerse a los corceles, éstos gritaron de dolor antes de que se volvieran arena dispersándose en el aire.

El sonido de las alas lo calmó, permitiéndole desplomarse sobre el suelo. Llevó una mano hacia su brazo herida. Sangraba, pero además de la ropa un poco rasgada y un corte superficial, no era nada grave. En eso pudo ver perfectamente la elegante silueta del hada de los dientes volando hacia él.

—¡Jackson!—lo llamó, con sus delicadas manos cubriendo su herida—¿Estás bien?

—Ahora sí…

Jackson no despegaba su mirada del hada. Ella era tan hermosa, con sus ojos violetas y sus plumas verdes. No la había visto en tantos años y de repente tenerla tan cerca, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo; se sentía tan bien, tan calmado, tan relajado. Sabía que con ella a su lado no le iba a pasar nada.

—Oh, lo siento—le dijo, mientras colocaban un pequeño vendaje encima de su corte—Debí volar más rápido.

Él le sonrió, incapaz de estar enojado con nadie.

—No pasa nada—le dijo—Ha pasado tiempo sin verte.

Ella también le sonrió, amarró con delicadeza el vendaje y después le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Lo sé ¿Seguro que estás bien?—colocó una mano sobre su frente, en actitud maternal.

—Bueno, si… esas cosas me perseguían ¿Qué son?

Tooth iba a responderle cuando de repente se escuchó tierra removerse y ambos sintieron un pequeño movimiento. Un agujero se formó al lado de ambos, de donde emergió un alto conejo con símbolos ancestrales sobre su pelaje gris. Una estela de arena dorada descendía del cielo casi al mismo tiempo que se escucharon los cascabeles de unos renos.

Jackson sonrió emocionado ¡No podía creerlo! Todos estaban ahí, reunidos, por él ¿Era acaso un sueño?

—¡Estás bien!—dijo Bunny—Qué bueno, Babytooth nos asustó un poco.

—¿Había pesadillas aquí, Tooth?—le preguntó Norte.

—Solo cuatro, pero las destruí—fue su rápida explicación—No obstante, siento que Pitch está cerca.

La mención de ese nombre causó nuevos recuerdos en Jackson.

_Las suaves manos de una chica estaban encima de su pecho adolorido. Manos conocidas, manos que alguna vez había tocado en momentos de consuelo o de diversión. Pero que ahora, se movían desesperadas. Ansiosas y llenas de miedo. _

_Miedo…_

_Entonces recordó lo que había pasado._

_Pitch había pasado._

—Tenemos entonces que sacarlo de aquí—Jackson reaccionó cuando sintió la peluda pata del conejo encima de su hombro.

—¿Sacarme?—preguntó, viéndolos fijamente—¿De qué están hablando? Mi casa está cerca de aquí…

—Burguess no es un lugar seguro ahora—le explicó Tooth—Debemos llevarte a donde estarás a salvo.

—Iremos al Polo Norte. Fuiste una vez ¿te acuerdas? Cuando eras muy niño—continuó Norte, pero Jackson aún pensaba en el hecho de que debería alejarse de su casa. De sus padres. Y esa idea no le gustó.

—¡Un momento!—llamó la atención de todos cuando dio un paso hacia atrás, cerca de un árbol—No me llevarán a ningún lado sin explicaciones—los miró fijo—¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Y porqué diantres había soñado con esas cosas de arena? ¿Qué está pasando?

"¿Qué _me_ está pasando?" Era la pregunta correcta. Pero no la hizo en voz alta por una razón que iba más allá de su entendimiento: él no quería saberlo.

—Ese hombre es Pitch Black—le explicó Bunny—Mejor conocido como el Coco. Causa miedo y pesadillas a las personas. Usualmente lo mantenemos lejos, pero ha estado muy cerca de ti y no sabemos porqué.

_Miente _le dijo una voz interna a Jackson.

Jackson sabía que si Pitch estaba cerca de él era por una poderosa razón que los Guardianes conocían.

—Aquí no podremos protegerte bien, pero en el Polo Pitch no podrá tocarte—le consoló Norte, señalando el trineo para que subiera.

—Pero…

Las piernas de Jackson no se movían. No… esta no era la solución…

Una risa macabra hizo que todos se tensaran.

Ya no había sol y la oscuridad de la noche luchaba por apagar el brillo de la luna llena en el cielo. Un brillo que se mantenía intacto a pesar de todo.

—Los cuatro grandes…—era nuevamente esa voz de Pitch—¿Pero qué hacen cuidando de un adolescente? Ustedes solamente deben cuidar a los niños.

Esas palabras dolieron mucho a Jackson. Porque él sabía perfectamente que ya no era un niño y en teoría, ya no debería verlos, sentirlos… nada. Debería haberlos superado, como sus amigos, como sus padres, como todos los demás. Entonces ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué al tenerlos enfrente se sentía a salvo, como en una familia única y armoniosa, si ya tenía a sus padres esperándolo en casa?

—¡NO te metas en lo que no te importa, Pitchner!—gritó Bunny encolerizado—¡Lárgate si no quieres que…!

—¿No quiero qué? Oh, conozco perfectamente su secreto, Guardianes.

Pitch escupió la última palabra, apareciendo de entre las sombras. Su mirada era implacable, viéndolos a todos al mismo tiempo y después, concentrándose solo en Jackson.

_Esos mismos ojos amarillos_…

—Jackson ¿Sabías que los Guardianes fallaron una vez, hace tiempo?

Todos se paralizaron, encogiéndose. Jackson frunció el ceño. No, los Guardianes no podían haber fallado. Ellos eran tan eficaces, siempre estaban para él si lo necesitaban. No podían fallar.

—Eso no es posible—susurró Jackson.

—¡Claro que lo es! Le fallaron a un chiquillo que, para empeorar las cosas, amaban tanto…

La voz burlona del Coco hizo que la sangre en las venas de Toothiana hirviera.

—¡Cállate!—le gritó, desatando una furia que Jackson se sorprendió mucho de ver—¡Tú no sabes nada!

Entrecerrando los ojos, el muchacho pudo apreciar el brillo de unas lágrimas pequeñas emergiendo de esos ojos violetas. Lágrimas que no se derramaban, pero que estaban cargadas de dolor. Atrás, los demás Guardianes contenían sus propias iras.

—Claro que lo sé—le sonrió—Yo estaba esa noche ¿Recuerdan?

Un corcel trotó al lado de Pitch y el acarició despreocupadamente la arena de su cuello.

—¡Lo mastate, desgraciado!—el boomerang en la mano de Bunny temblaba.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Pitch—Norte alzó una espada señalándolo—No querrás apegarte a las consecuencias.

Pero el Coco seguía implacable.

—¿Ah no? Han pasado casi veinte años, creo que es tiempo suficiente de que Jackson sepa la verdad—miró al muchacho. Éste se encogió, esperando la supuesta revelación.

—¡Tú no dirás nada porque no te acercarás a él!—Bunny saltó lanzando un boomerang. Pero el Coco y sus pesadillas se hundieron en las sombras de los árboles dejando al conejo encima del pasto, solo. Pitch emergió cerca de Jackson asustándolo.

—¿Te suena el nombre de Jack Frost, Jackson?—inquirió, inclinándose hasta casi hacerle la pregunta al oído.

—¡Pitch!—Norte se lanzó con sus espadas, intentando apagar los recuerdos de su mente que evocaban aquella noche sangrienta.

Pitch rio maléficamente, hundiéndose otra vez en las sombras, pero su voz podía escucharse con un eco de entre los árboles que rodeaban a los Guardianes.

—Jack Frost era un guardián también ¿sabes? el inseparable bebé de tus amigos. Ellos lo cuidaban tanto, le animaban, lo mimaban ¿Te acuerdas Norte, de esa cadena especial? ¿Te acuerdas Tooth, de ese hermoso traje azul que tú le confeccionaste?

Memorias que habían sido dolorosas y que fueron enterradas en un pasado. Ahora resurgían de forma tremendamente estrepitosa causando una sensación de desgarre en los Guardianes, quienes veían entre las sombras con desesperación rodeando a Jackson, como si pudieran protegerlo de la voz. Pero no podían evitar que el chico escuchara y tampoco podían ver al Coco que seguía hablando.

—Y Jack era un niño también. Un joven, al que los Guardianes debían proteger—continuó Pitch—Pero es irónico que el niño que más amaron, fuera el único al que no pudieron salvar.

Jackson sintió un palpitar en las cienes.

_Se sentía extraño. Como si un calor suave creciera en el pecho justo a la altura del corazón y recorriera el cuerpo de forma rápida. Jack no había sentido calor desde que se volvió inmortal, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a pensar mucho en eso. Por más cómodo que ese calor se sintiera, algo estaba mal. Y lo supo cuando escuchó el grito de Bunny._

—_¡Despierta maldita sea!—gritó el conejo con su tono habitual lleno de "paciencia"—¡Más te vale que despiertes paleta de hielo! ¡Despierta!_

_¿Despertar? Él no estaba dormido. ¿O si…?_

_Eventualmente el calor se volvió sofocante y antes de darse cuenta era horripilante. Demasiado calor. Demasiado dolor. En el pecho podía sentir que cada latido de su corazón significaba la contracción de sus músculos, expandiendo una punzada dolorosa. Intentó gritar, no encontraba su garganta ¡Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba! ¿Qué había pasado? Todo estaba oscuro, gritos y peleas. Pelea…_

La espada de Norte brilló bajo la luz de la luna mientras él se lanzaba para clavarla en el cuello de un corcel negro, que se desintegró al momento. Pero eso había sido una distracción para permitirle al Coco emerger encima de los árboles, donde podía ver perfectamente a Jackson.

Y Jackson lo miró a él, con la cabeza doliéndole, sintiendo que algo parecido había ocurrido tiempo atrás. Y que lo que Pitch decía era, solo en parte, verdad.

—Pobre Jack—Pitch hizo un gesto fingido de dolor—Muerto entre tanto dolor, aquella noche en el bosque…

—¡NO!

Con sus ojos hechos un mar de lágrimas Tooth se lanzó contra Pitch en un intento de atraparlo, de coger su cuello y estrujarlo mientras toda la rabia e impotencia acumuladas salían. Los recuerdos de aquella noche, el calor, la desesperación, los gritos, la _sangre_… todo la abrumó nuevamente nublando su juicio.

Sandy era el que se mantenía más tranquilo, porque estaba asustado. Pitch estaba ahí, había ido por Jackson. Pitch ya sabía perfectamente quién era Jackson. Estaba provocándolos pero ¿Qué quería hacerle al chico? ¿Es que nunca iba a cansarse de hacerle sufrir? No pudo continuar con esos pensamientos porque a su lado, Jackson gimió de dolor. Repentinamente el chico estaba adolorido y eso le asustó al Guardián. Jackson no estaba herido, entonces ¿Por qué jadeaba?

Jackson llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, intentado mitigar el dolor. Escuchaba voces alrededor, sentía frío y calor al mismo tiempo, gritos.

—_¡No lo hagas!_

—_Somos tu familia, Frostbite, confía en nosotros._

—_Ellos nunca te aceptarán._

—_¿Qué mejor combinación que el miedo y el hielo?_

—_¡Nunca debimos confiar en ti!_

—_Eres un auténtico Guardián, compañero._

—_Jack, confío en ti._

—_Jack, tengo miedo._

—_Ay no…¿Qué has hecho?_

—_¡Eres asombroso!_

—¿Qué me pasa?—se preguntó Jackson en voz alta, mientras Sandy a su lado intentaba penetrar en su subconsciente sin éxito. La cabeza palpitaba entre las manos del universitario y él apretaba los ojos sin mitigar aquel dolor.

Norte, que había visto al chico inclinarse por el dolor, caminó hacia él. La mirada de Sandy reflejaba todo su miedo por no comprender qué le pasaba al chico. Y Norte tampoco tenía idea alguna de qué le estaba pasando. Murmuró en ruso una súplica hacia la Luna y después colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Jack, intentando animarlo.

—Jackson, cálmate y respira. Todo irá bien—le consoló Norte.

Palabras que cayeron en oídos sordos.

Bunny había lanzado un boomerang hacia Pitch pero antes de que Tooth o el boomerang le golpearan, él desapareció otra vez, haciendo que el conejo gritara maldiciones a diestra y siniestra mientras buscaba alrededor entre las sombras.

Norte no prestó atención a la contienda. Él y Sandy estaban desesperados por intentar saber qué le pasaba a Jackson. Ellos habían jurado protegerlo ¡Estaban ahí para defenderlo! ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Era alguna enfermedad, o la arena de pesadilla?

Pero Jackson, él estaba mal. La cabeza le dolía más, y ahora sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Un dolor que crecía con cada latido del corazón. No podía respirar y sentía que sus pulmones se encogían.

_No recordaba los detalles, pero ahora sabía que estaba herido. El viento estaba frío y alrededor se veía oscuro. Las voces trémulas de Tooth, Norte y Bunny le llegaron a los oídos de forma simultánea. Destellos dorados pasaban cerca de sus ojos. Sandy también estaba ahí, _

_Los ruidos que venían desde el viento le hacían entender que estaban demasiado desesperados. Se esforzó en recordar. Estaba sobre el cielo, peleando con los corceles negros del Rey de las Pesadillas. Y al segundo siguiente vio cómo Pitch tensó en un arco de arena la flecha llena de miedo y sombras. Esa misma flecha que décadas atrás fue la caída de Sandy. Esa misma flecha que ahora estaba apuntando hacia Tooth._

—¡Jackson, compañero!—Bunny ahora se concentró en el chico que estaba tremendamente pálido y jadeaba sin poder respirar.—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele el pecho?

En ese momento los corceles volvieron a relinchar y los Guardianes vieron horrorizados como una enorme cantidad de Pesadillas descendía de las nubes hacia ellos.

Pitch había visto que Jackson parecía tener un pequeño problema de salud. Había que aprovecharse de eso.

—¡Debemos salir de aquí!—gritó Toothiana, mientras veía a Jackson de rodillas en el suelo casi hecho un ovillo, jadeando sin poder respirar y mucho menos caminar.

Sin perder tiempo, los robustos brazos de Norte cargaron al delgado muchacho de la forma más tierna posible, corriendo y volando entre los árboles buscando un refugio para el humano. Pero las sombras de los árboles eran el escondite perfecto de las pesadillas que con sus arenas negras confundieron entre tormentosos vientos a los espíritus, llevándolos hasta el lugar del que más rehuían.

El lago.

Jackson sintió cómo su cuerpo, encogido por el dolor del pecho, caía golpeándose con el césped y el suelo de tierra. Escuchó cómo Norte gritó un "¡no!" y después, el relinchido de los caballos perdiéndose entre el viento.

Jackson abrió los ojos, notando las aguas cristalinas que reflejaban la luna en el lago. No había nada alrededor, las pesadillas habían conseguido despistar a los Guardianes. Y él, con ambas manos sobre el pecho, intentó buscar refugio, arrastrándose.

Hasta que sus manos tocaron una superficie fría de metal.

La placa.

—¡Jackson, dónde estás!—gritó Norte en ese momento, muerto del miedo por haberse tropezado y perdido de vista al muchacho—¡Jackson, RESPONDE!

—_¡Reacciona Frostbite!—era la voz de Norte, repentinamente llena de su acento ruso.—¡Vas a vivir!_

_¿Vivir? Por supuesto que él iba a vivir ¡Era Jack Frost! El espíritu del invierno, el Guardián de la Diversión. Los niños lo necesitaban. Él no se iba a ir a ningún lado ¿Qué era una flecha, después de todo?_

_Pero ese optimismo lo abandonó cuando el dolor de su pecho se multiplicó. Ahora era parecido a un calambre que escalaba sus costillas buscando llegar al cuello y que se repetía con cada latido de su corazón. Los músculos dolían, la sangre bullía quemándolo. Una especie de fuego apareció en el pecho, comenzó a quemarlo de forma lenta._

Dolía tanto el pecho, la piel, el corazón, todo alrededor era confuso. No sabía qué estaba pasando, no tenía idea de qué podía hacer, no sabía dónde estaban los Guardianes ni cómo podría contactarlos. Era incapaz de pronunciar cualquier sonido, sus cuerdas vocales estaban tiesas y la boca no se abría. Jadeaba intentando respirar sin éxito. Esto no tenía sentido. Él no estaba herido ¿Porqué se sentía así? ¿Y porqué escuchaba y veía tantas cosas confusas? Tenía tanto miedo de lo que le estaba pasando. Y de lo que pasaba alrededor.

Las manos arrancaron las hierbas revelando aquella placa de metal oxidado.

Placa invisible para todos los humanos, menos para él.

_A Jack Frost…_

Una placa en honor a un Guardián muerto. Uno que, según Pitch, había muerto sin que los Guardianes pudieran protegerlo, salvarlo o cuidarlo. Pero algo no estaba bien en esa historia. No. Algo no estaba bien. Jack Frost _NO_ estaba muerto. Él no estaba muerto. Porque él era… él…

_Y entonces sintió perfectamente cómo algo lo jalaba._

_Hacia la profundidad._

_Como el agua que lo llevó al fondo del lago, tantos siglos atrás…_

—_¡Jack ni se te ocurra dejarnos!—gritó una voz femenina. Reconoció que era Tooth._

_¿Dejarlos? ¡Claro que no! Él no iba dejarlos. Él quería estar con ellos. Eran su familia. Intentó luchar contra cualquier fuerza que lo estaba jalando. Lo intentó no una, si no otra y otra vez._

_Intentos vanos._

_En ese momento Jack, que había tenido los ojos abiertos, los cerró. Y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el césped. Rendido._

_¿Rendido?_

—_¡Jack Frost nunca se rinde!—gritó Bunny, obviamente retándolo, con la esperanza de que la rabieta lo hiciera reaccionar. Esperanza que se esfumó al segundo siguiente que no hubo una sola respuesta.—Maldito cubo de hielo ¡Despierta!_

—_¡Por favor reacciona, Jack!—suplicó Tooth, con lágrimas nuevas en sus ojos._

_Pero Jack Frost, con sus ojos abiertos miró fijamente a los Guardianes que fueron sus amigos durante cinco décadas._

_Y cerró los ojos._

El lago repentinamente tenía una enorme cantidad de sombras encima de él, y Pitch le sonreía con petulancia. El dolor no disminuía, pero ahora, la confusión de su mente era menor.

—Hola… y adiós—fueron las únicas palabras del Coco…

…antes de que las pesadillas lo empujaran al fondo del lago.

* * *

Uf... eso sí que fue intenso. My feelings... incluso mientras iba escribiendo jadeaba y lloraba ¿cómo puedo escribir cosas así?

*Me está llegando el alemán…En México es una expresión para referirnos al Alzheimer.

*La canción que está en el capítulo es un intento de poema que hice yo. Me basé en una que vi en Tumblr llamada Lake of Burgues (lago del burgues) pero no es ni por asomo la misma.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes? ¿Qué creen que le pasa a Jack?

¡Muchas gracias por leer!.

chao!


	4. Child of he Memories

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE CON DREAMWORKS Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**Lo sé. **Sé perfectamente que me tarde **demasiado** en este capítulo ¡Pero es que era tan intenso! Tenía que dedicarle su tiempo a cada parte, me tardé mucho en explicar las cosas de la manera que consideré más emotiva y después, lo revisaba hasta tres veces para hacerle correcciones. La mayor parte de todo lo hice ésta semana que he tenido libre.

Tristemente, éste_ no es el último capítulo_ (con lo largos que me queda ya debería haber terminado pero ¡se me ocurren tantas ideas!) ¡Pero calmaré sus nervios y sus corazones diciéndoles que sólo falta **UN** capítulo más! ¡Y terminado todo!

Y reitero... cómo pueden ver me dedico tiempo en actualizar ésta historia. Son capítulos demasiado largos. Así que para la próxima actualización, por favor, _tengan paciencia_ =) ¡Gracias!

**Ahora sí**, preparen sus pañuelos... que este capítulo es a mí parecer el más triste y desesperante que he escrito ¡gracias por el inmenso apoyo que me han dado!

**Comentarios**: A los que tienen cuenta les mandé un mensaje personal. Al invitado en cambio, aquí está su respuesta:

Lunaxcero: ¡Muchas gracias! me alegra cómo dices que te sientes dentro de la historia ¡estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo! genial. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y espero que te siga gustando ésta laarga continuación.

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Child of the Memories**

**.**

**.**

**.**

o0o

Una situación se convierte en desesperada cuando empiezas a pensar que es desesperada

o0o

.

.

Bunnymund había lanzado su boomerang infinidad de veces en esa noche, desintegrando pesadillas a diestra y siniestra. Contempló la arena negra que se dispersaba en el aire mientras saltaba encima del verde pasto tratando de llegar al Lago lo más pronto posible. El ojo de agua estaba rodeado de pesadillas que le bloqueaban el paso y Pitch encima de las cristalinas olas reía siniestramente; eso indicaba que _nada_ estaba bien.

Y tenía razón, porque del último y más alto salto que dio pudo contemplar cómo el cuerpo de Jackson desaparecía bajo las aguas del lago.

—¡NO!—gritó.

Toothiana, que estaba cerca de él, se distrajo para contemplar lo mismo que Bunny, pero una pesadilla la golpeó por la espalda y el hada cayó al suelo adolorida. Sandman intentaba con todos sus esfuerzos purificar la arena negra en arena dorada, pero el desgaste estaba cansándolo rápidamente.

Bunnymund miró a sus amigos pensando a quién pedirle ayuda, porque los corceles que le rodeaban iban a tomarle un buen tiempo de tumbar. Todos ocupados, adoloridos, jadeando y gritando para usar al máximo sus poderes.

Pero Norte… él era el que estaba más cerca del lago.

—¡Norte!—gritó Bunnymund.—¡Jackson, el lago!—no debió gritar nada más que el ruso comprendiera la situación.

El Guardián ruso volteó hacia el lago y en la orilla donde había estado Jackson, ahí, podía verse una ondulación extraña en el agua. Esa ondulación típica que tienen las olas cuando van jalando algo hacia el fondo de un mar, o en este caso, de un lago. Pálido, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y sólo contempló la sombra de un cuerpo desapareciendo bajo las aguas.

Sentía que, de forma diferente, la situación estaba repitiéndose.

—¡Resiste!—gritó con la potente voz que solo él tenía.

Norte tiró las dos espadas (el brillo de los filos destellando en el césped) y dio un salto hacia las aguas, pero las Pesadillas inmediatamente lo cogieron impidiendo que tocara una sola gota del agua, lanzándolo con fiereza hacia el bosque. Norte cayó sobre la copa de un árbol y sintió los horribles golpes de las ramas de los árboles antes de caer encima de una roca. Éste golpe le valió un dolor que recorrió todo su costado causándole un buen grito, espantando los pocos pájaros que habían permanecido a pesar de la pelea.

Tooth voló hacia su compañero acongojada. Norte gimió por el dolor, llevándose una mano al costado más golpeado. El hada intentó ayudarlo pero en vez de eso debió protegerlo de las Pesadillas que inmediatamente se abalanzaron sobre los dos ¿De dónde salían tantos corceles negros? ¿De dónde?

Con una valentía nada, el hada se convirtió en una fiera guerrera y sus pequeñas manos que acariciaban los recuerdos infantiles golpearon la arena, empujando eso corceles hacia donde el filo de sus alas los dispersaban sin darles oportunidad siquiera de reaccionar. Ella revoloteaba alrededor de su amigo, convirtiéndose en un borrón verde de protección al que ninguna arena podía penetrar.

Viendo cómo sus amigos estaban viéndoselas duras pero sobrellevando la situación, Sandman bloqueó los corceles que rodeaban a Bunny dándole un camino libre al conejo de irse al lago. Sandy le sonrió para que se apresurara mientras sus látigos se apuraban a dominar las salvajes criaturas a su alrededor.

Todo eso era presenciado por Pitch Blak, quien, lejos de estar nervioso o preocupado, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Unos corceles atrás de él relincharon antes de abalanzarse hacia donde estaba Bunnymund, pero el conejo los ignoró rozándolos con una gran agilidad.

Bunny consiguió llegar al lago y también saltó, pero las Pesadillas repitieron su movimiento. Ser un conejo tenía sus ventajas, porque cayó grácilmente sin lastimarse en el suelo, rodando sobre el pasto que le picó en el pelaje. Rocas pequeñas incomodaron sus cansados músculos, haciéndole darse cuenta de que estaba exhausto. Pero su cuerpo gritó antes de ser ignorado. No tenía tiempo de descansar ¡Debía rescatar a Jackson!

Miraba hacia el lago, las Pesadillas que lo rodeaban. Y Jackson… él sabía nadar. Una de las cosas que más buscaron los Guardianes fue que él supiera nadar ¿Por qué no salía? ¿Por qué no emergía de las aguas?

0:40 segundos desde que Jackson cayó al agua.

La esperanza era una fuerza poderosa que te incitaba siempre a hacer el último intento, creyendo que rendiría frutos. Te mantenía en pie cuando nada más te podía sostener. Te daba la confianza suficiente de que las cosas podrían tener un buen desenlace. La esperanza dejaba que un "quizá" flotara en el aire, pero ese "quizá" era apenas escuchado. Porque el secreto de tener esperanza, era _esperar_ que ocurriera lo mejor.

Bunnymund era el Guardián de la Esperanza, porque él tenía la fe más grande que todos juntos. Y fue esa esperanza la que lo lanzó nuevamente hacia el lago, saltando como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cerró los ojos, bajando las orejas en un intento de estirarse lo más posible, sintiendo cómo sus tendones gritaron de dolor por el desgarre y escuchando el viento romperse por la acción de su cuerpo a tan tremenda velocidad. Hizo una mueca preparándose para el impacto contra el agua fría y filosa que iría a romper su temperatura con violencia…

…Y fue lanzado nuevamente al bosque por Pesadillas que custodiaban celosamente el agua, cada vez más oscura.

Un agua que momentos atrás era cristalina, donde se podían reflejar las estrellas y una hermosa luna llena. Y que ahora, apenas y permitían que la luz de la luna llegara a sus oscuros territorios.

Pitch Black, de pie encima del lago, custodiándolo en su nube de arenas negras por donde emergían Pesadilla siniestras, se rio con la más indignante burla que nada jamás pudo expresar.

—Es _su_ fin, Bunnymund—rio Pitch con malicia—Debieron imaginar que este día llegaría tarde o temprano. Si no pudieron salvarlo cuando él era inmortal ¿Qué te hizo pensar que lo salvarían ahora que es tan vulnerable?

Pero Bunny se hizo al sordo a sus palabras mientras saltaba otra vez.

Y caía al suelo nuevamente.

1:00 minuto desde que Jackson cayó al lago.

El último corcel fue purificado y brilló en arena dorada bajo la sonrisa de Sandman. Un vendaje toscamente colocado con improvisación sobre el costado de Norte le permitió al Guardián de las Maravillas ponerse en pie. Tooth apenas se aseguró de que su amigo estaba dignamente parado cuando desapareció en trayectoria hacia las nubes.

Toothiana voló encima de los árboles y desintegró con sus filosas alas cualquier pesadilla que se le pusiera enfrente, consiguiendo llegar al lago. Analizó fríamente la situación, a su antropomórfico amigo tumbado y visiblemente herido cerca del lago, a Norte y Sandy muy lejos, las pesadillas que rodeaban el lago y cómo _nadie _había notado aún su presencia. Con una sonrisa de confianza, supo que esa oportunidad no se le daría dos veces y sin perder tiempo se lanzó intentando desaparecer por la velocidad en el aire, cayendo sin reservas sobre el agua oscura. Bunny miró embelesado cómo el hada se sumergía en el agua fría y desaparecía rápidamente.

Pitch hizo una mueca, sus Pesadillas no podían entrar al agua sin desintegrarse. Pero el miedo había inyectado esa agua volviéndola más pesada. Si el hada no moría ahí, al menos quedaría muy debilitada. Confiado en sí mismo y en que las cosas saldrían bien para él, Pitch solo se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

Norte, caminando dificultosamente pero con la mayor dignidad posible, se sostuvo de un árbol llegando al lado de su compañero conejo con un rictus de esperanza en el rostro. Había visto cómo Toothiana había conseguido llegar al lago ¡Las cosas podían salir bien al final! Sandman estaba ocupado terminando de purificar unas Pesadillas, redirigiendo esa arena ya dorada hacia los sueños dulces de los niños. Pero a la prudente distancia donde se encontraba, su mirada ansiosa siempre volvía a las aguas tranquilas esperando ver a su amiga con el pequeño Jackson en sus brazos.

1:25 minutos desde que Jackson se hundió en el lago.

Pero Toothiana no emergía.

1:30

Los humanos no podían dejar de respirar por más de un minuto sin desmayarse. Y al minuto tres, morían. Los inmortales tenían mucho más tiempo. Se desmayaban después de cinco minutos y fallecían después de diez. Eran duros de matar, pero la muerte podía como quiera acercárseles. Lo habían vivido con Jack 20 años atrás.

No estaban preocupados por Tooth. Al menos no por ahora. A ella le quedaba mucho tiempo, energía y era su compañera. En cambio, Jackson era humano. Era vulnerable, débil, pequeño e indefenso. Era su niño consentido al que habían jurado proteger bajo cualquier costo, al que le dieron la mejor infancia, al que llevaron a todas partes del mundo con juegos y que vieron crecer, madurar, convertirse en un futuro gran hombre.

¿Sería posible que le fallarían otra vez?

1:40

Desesperación.

La desesperación fue tan abrumadora, que los Guardianes estaban conteniendo el aliento sin darse cuenta. Los corceles de Pesadillas no se movían, notando la expresión tensa de Pitch y el ceño fruncido del Coco que detonaba su inmensa furia, sus ansias de saber si esa maldita hada estaba ya muerta. Si emergía con Jackson, entonces lo mataría con sus propias manos.

Jackson debía fallecer, costara lo que costara. Era un riesgo tan grande ¡No podía estar vivo!

Desesperación por parte de los Guardianes, quienes no podían acercarse más a la laguna y que rezaban cualquier tipo de cosa porque Toothiana emergiera viva de esa laguna, cargando al chico en sus brazos.

1:45

Tooth había penetrado en el agua y sintió cómo su cuerpo reclamó cuando la temperatura tan helada congeló buena parte de sus plumas más pequeñas; sus ojos se abrieron reclamando el contorno acuoso y vio con dificultad alrededor, intentando enfocar su mirada. Estaba demasiado oscuro, no parecía estar sumergida en un lago, más bien, parecía que había entrado a una cámara de oscuridad total. De no ser porque sentía el frío punzante y el agua densa a su alrededor, que le impedía respirar, pensaría que estaba en otro lugar más.

Sintió cómo sus pulmones reclamaron la repentina ausencia de oxígeno, pero desechó esa incomodidad mientras se empujaba a sí misma hacia el fondo del lago, usando las alas y las piernas para buscar con ahínco a Jackson.

Desesperación que se colaba en el corazón del hada mientras veía las arenas negras al fondo del lago, y no había rastro alguno de Jackson. Gimió, con los pulmones comenzándole a doler, y dio la vuelta para nadar hacia el otro lado de la laguna, buscando alguna señal de vida, un cuerpo, a su amigo, a su niño. Solo pudo ver una sombra a la distancia.

Y repentinamente _algo _la jaló hasta la superficie.

1:50

El corazón de todos saltó hacia las gargantas cuando la tranquila superficie del agua se rompió con inclemente violencia. Un hada de verde plumaje emergió jadeando por aire, pero ella no pudo decir ni hacer nada cuando un corcel negro la rodeó y un látigo de arena la atrapó lanzándola hacia los árboles. El grito de Tooth se apagó casi al mismo tiempo en que ella se golpeó contra el tronco, dejándola sin aire y jadeante.

Tosió varias veces, y fue en ese momento cuando se percataron de que Tooth estaba sola.

—¡Tooth!.—Bunny llegó a su lado con solo dos saltos—¿Cómo estás? ¡¿Y Jackson?!

El hada reprimió el estornudo por el frío viento, concentrándose en dar una respuesta rápida.

—No… hay… no lo encuentro—sollozó—¡No lo encuentro! Yo…. Me sacaron—dijo entonces, horrorizada y perturbada—¡Me sacaron! No vi nada… nadie… Jackson ¡Jack!

Sandy fue el que se inclinó a su lado para calmarla mientras Norte, cerca de la laguna y haciendo acopio de su valor- pues la herida aún le dolía –intentó zambullirse en el agua turbia. Está de más decir que las pesadillas se arremolinaron apretándole el cuerpo como si fueran anacondas, reteniéndolo el tiempo suficiente para que Pitch se pusiera de pie enfrente de él con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—No, querido Norte… no se puede cambiar el destino.—habló como si le dijera a un niño, obviamente, intentando desesperar más al Guardián.

Fue Tooth la primera en reaccionar, todavía un poco perturbada pero con más aire en los pulmones.

—¡Este no es su destino!—gritó ella, revoloteando sus alas con fija intención de embestirlo, pero dos látigos de pesadillas le amarraron de las muñecas causándole un dolor estrepitoso. El hada gritó cuando los látigos se aferraron a ella como cadenas lanzándola contra otro árbol y sumiéndola en sus temores más internos, como si le provocara una pesadilla. Las cadenas de pesadilla ataron su cintura hacia el tronco del árbol, dejándola presa tanto de la naturaleza como de sus miedos más profundos.

—¡Tooth!

—¿Te gusta este nuevo truco, Toothiana?—dijo Pitch con burla, tirando de las cadenas en sus manos y causando un gemido de dolor en el hada—Es casi nuevo, lo inventé hace como… ¿Qué serán? ¿Diez años?

Sandman fue el primero que llegó hacia el árbol donde Tooth estaba encadenada, pero la arena negra repelió con tanta violencia la arena dorada que causó una pequeña explosión lo suficientemente grande para lanzar al hombre de la arena lejos de su compañera. Toothiana se retorcía entre recuerdos trastornados y pesadillas horripilantes causadas por esas cadenas negras.

Cadenas que ahora apuntaban hacia un Norte herido.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!—con su boomerang, Bunny rompió parte de esas cadenas haciéndolas retroceder del ruso. Las dos espadas que brillaban en el suelo estaban a siete metros de distancia y los dos Guardianes ideaban planes para llegar a ellas.

Bunnymund miró el lago, pensando en cómo podría llegar hasta allí y zambullirse en el agua evadiendo las malditas cadenas. Pero ese plan repentinamente se vio interrumpido cuando Tooth gritó otra vez, presa del pánico ¡Tenía que ayudarla a ella también!

2:00

La esperanza de que Jack emergiera, era ahora casi nula.

Y Bunnymund, el Guardián de la Esperanza, estaba comenzando a perderla.

.

.

o0o

Ciertos recuerdos son como amigos comunes, saben hacer reconciliaciones

~Marcel Prous

o0o

.

.

Lo primero que sintió, fue frío.

Un punzante frío. Un aterrador frío. Uno que había sentido hace muchísimo tiempo y del que casi se había olvidado. Casi, porque ahora su mente estaba empedernida en lanzarle las imágenes de encuentros perdidos consigo mismo en el pasado. Ahora podía sentir cómo una voz en el interior de su mente entonaba melodiosos cantos de bellos y lejanos momentos, que parecían más cercanos de lo que jamás imagino.

El frío era horrible.

Pero eso no fue lo peor. Cuando el frío comenzó a ser aún más insoportable, pudo sentir cómo su pecho comenzaba a arder. Repentinamente recordó que necesitaba respirar para vivir y él no estaba respirando. La garganta sentía la ausencia del aire y la nariz estaba desesperada por absorber algo. Sentía como si algo en su pecho le oprimiera con una fuerza que le hacía apretar los ojos.

…_el dolor de su pecho se multiplicó. Ahora era parecido a un calambre que escalaba sus costillas buscando llegar al cuello y que se repetía con cada latido de su corazón. Los músculos dolían, la sangre bullía quemándolo. Una especie de fuego apareció en el pecho, comenzó a quemarlo de forma lenta._

_Quemaduras horribles que lo consumían, piel por piel, músculo por músculo. Y dolía, desgarraba ¡Quería gritar! ¡Ayuda! ¿Por qué los Guardianes no apagaban las llamas? En vez de eso, al fuego se le agregó una opresión._

_Le apretaban tanto y con tanta fuerza que respirar le estaba pareciendo difícil. Los pulmones replicaron, contrayéndose como si quisieran comerse ellos mismos, sacar el aire de cualquier parte menos del rededor. Las llamas crecían, la opresión lo sofocaba y el calor comenzaba a desorientarlo. Todo daba vueltas, no se sentía bien, las cienes le palpitaban como si clavaran un montón de clavos en ellas y el calor no se iba._

El agua a su alrededor hundía su cuerpo todavía más profundamente, como si eso fuera posible. Estaba oscuro, demasiado oscuro, con un frío que entumía su cuerpo quemándole la piel de forma lenta y formando escarcha alrededor de sus extremidades.

Su boca al final no pudo ya contenerse y se abrió jadeando en búsqueda de aire. Pero en vez de eso, recibió una bocanada de agua fría. Agua con hielo que golpeó su garganta dolorosamente desgarrándola mientras se retorcía del dolor por sentir cómo aquella agua pasaba hacia su tráquea quemando el paso a sus pulmones que estallaron.

Dolor. Frío. Oscuridad. Miedo.

_Oscuridad… ese es mi primer recuerdo. Estaba oscuro, hacía frío y tenía miedo. Luego apareció la Luna…_

¿Luna? ¿Dónde estaba la Luna? ¡Él estaba en lo más profundo de un lago con su corazón bombeando sangre en un intento de mantenerlo caliente! Pero hacía más frío. Temblaba por el hielo a su alrededor y el fuego en su interior. No sabía qué iba a pasar: si el frío lo mataría o el fuego lo consumiría.

—_¡Jack, esto no es divertido!—gritó su hermana con la voz llena de pánico, podían escucharse los sollozos entre el llamado—¡Jack por favor, sal! ¡Nada, tú sabes nadar! ¿Verdad? ¡¿Dime que sabes nadar?! ¡JACK!_

"_No, no sé nadar" la respuesta fue dada con su mente, o al menos con lo poco que quedaba de su mente. Después del frio inicial, vino la desesperación de no poder respirar. Esa opresión en el pecho tan espantosa que le obligaba a patalear el agua y golpear las ondas como si las olas pudieran ser vencidas por torpes movimientos humanos. Cuando las llamas entraron en su cuerpo, disfrazadas de hielo, supo en ese momento… que no había retorno._

Pero ahora con ese mismo fuego en el interior y en esa misma situación las cosas se sentían diferentes. El hielo a su alrededor, la oscuridad, el fuego interno… ¿Qué era distinto?

Una suave melodía sonando en sus oídos hizo que frunciera el ceño entre aquellos tormentos.

_Pum, pum…_

Su corazón seguía palpitando.

Para ese momento, el corazón debería estar rindiéndose. Se sentiría en su pecho una opresión aún más dolorosa de cuando los latidos del corazón disminuían paulatinamente, causando que esa sensación de asfixia se duplicara y que sus piernas y brazos se retorcían de forma inhumana antes de finalmente, detenerse…

…Pero éste corazón seguía latiendo valerosamente, llevando sangre fría a través de las venas y manteniendo con escasa vida un cuerpo que estaba prácticamente congelado y que llevaba más de tres minutos sin respirar.

¿Por qué?

_Jack…_

¿Su hermana? ¿Qué hacía su hermana ahí? Jackson recordó entonces que él era hijo único. Sus padres nunca tuvieron más hijos. Entonces ¿Esa niña de dónde venía? ¿Por qué escuchaba su voz a tan poca distancia? ¿Por qué su corazón seguía latiendo cuando ya debería de haberse detenido, salvándolo de aquel horrible dolor en el pecho y de los espasmos violentos que lo hundían más hacia la aterradora oscuridad?

_La oscuridad lo jalaba. El dolor iba desapareciendo mientras más fondo tocaba. Al dolor disminuir el miedo se apoderó de él ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿A dónde iría a dar? ¿Qué sería de sus amigos, de los Guardines, de los niños, del invierno? No podía morir ¡No! Ya había muerto antes. Alguien no puede morir dos veces ¿Verdad? Rogó a la Luna miles de veces con diferentes rezos que no hicieron efecto. Él estaba asustado. Estaba aterrado. Irónico que el Guardián encargado de ahuyentar los miedos no pudiera darse calma a sí mismo,_

_Pero repentinamente una suave calma apareció jalándolo junto con la oscuridad. Y no hubo más miedo y no hubo más dudas. Algo bueno iba a pasar. Lo sabía. Una voz susurró llena de amor y amabilidad lo que él deseaba escuchar._

"_Vas a estar bien"_

_Era una voz familiar, pero no pudo reconocerla._

_Al tocar fondo en ese manto de oscura calma, se encontró completamente solo. No había ya más voces de fondo, ni podía sentir dolor, latidos, respiraciones, gritos. Las manos de Norte, las caricias de Tooth, la arena de Sandy, el pelaje de Bunny… no había nada. Solamente él. Solo él._

_Y lo más extraño era que por primera vez, estar solo no le pareció aterrador. _

_Al final, había una luz brillante. Demasiado brillante. Deslumbrante._

"_Lo peor ya pasó"_

_La voz parecía venir de la luz. Pero a Jack no le importó. Simplemente se dejó abrazar por esa luz que respiraba paz y que lo llenó de serenidad._

Hizo lo que no había hecho en todo ese tiempo… abrió los ojos.

Pestañeó débilmente.

Parpadeó otro poco.

No veía nada, más que oscuridad.

Oscuridad absoluta.

Oscuridad vacía.

Oscuridad.

Y de repente, una luz.

Suave, cálida, que se acercaba a él.

Y cuando la luz lo abrazó, todo el dolor desapareció. Quizá sí existía esa luz al final del túnel. Supo en ese momento que estaba muerto, pero también supo que era lo mejor. Todo se borró de su mente cuando sintió cómo el corazón que nunca se rindió daba un salto y el frío era detenido por una nueva sensación de calidez.

La luz fue tan cegadora que cerró los ojos por un momento, y al abrirlos de nuevo, ya no había oscuridad ni tampoco frío. Sus pies, ahora desnudos, estaban encima de un pasto verde que acariciaba su piel con delicadeza y sentía la brisa típica de la primavera: ni tan fría ni tan caliente; solo fresca, perfectamente fresca, removiendo sus cabellos y causándole una serenidad inigualable. Un olor a agua dulce le hizo aspirar aquél aire que ahora también llevaba la fragancia de un montón de flores exquisitas y la sombra de unos árboles altos no evitaron que poca luz solar calentara su piel mimosamente.

Al respirar, su mente se aclaró.

En todos los sentidos.

_Jack Frost, guardián de la diversión, había muerto. La razón fue sencilla: asesinado por Pitch Black. Jack cayó en medio del bosque donde falleció solo veinte minutos después, por la pérdida de sangre. La herida fue demasiado profunda y el chico sencillamente no pudo resistirlo. No les dio tiempo a los Guardianes de llevarlo al Polo Norte donde tenían mejores condiciones médicas. Se fue._

_Se había ido._

_Y no podían soportarlo._

_El cuerpo de Jack, frío y sin vida, quedó tumbado en el césped antes de ser suavemente recogido por Bunny. Burguess en la noche presenció un acto de hermoso dolor. Asegurándose que nadie estaba cerca, sobre todo los niños, los cuatro guardianes llegaron hasta el lago de Jack._

_Tooth dejó que sus alas descansaran, y se apoyó de rodillas sobre el césped. Estaba enfrente del hoyo. Repentinamente, la tierra no se veía en absoluto digna de cuidar el cuerpo de Jack de forma eterna. _

_Merecía un mejor homenaje._

_Apenas el hada estaba pensando en eso cuando Bunny caminó hacia el lago. Colocó el cuerpo de Jack en el agua. El cuerpo flotó grácilmente y las aguas alrededor se congelaron en pequeños patrones de escarcha bastante elegantes. La nieve se estaba despidiendo de su señor. Jack perfectamente podía parecer dormido, pero claro que no lo estaba. Las estrellas y la Luna proyectaban una luz que se reflejaba en las aguas como si intentaran consolar a Jack de una muerte sin retorno. El cuerpo del muchacho, flotante y lleno de hielo, parecía de alguna manera vivo._

_Y eso fue lo más desgarrador._

_Cuidadosos de no romper la escarcha a su alrededor, Norte y Bunny lo sacaron del agua después de un rato. Tooth cerró los ojos y solamente escuchó el golpe típico cuando un cuerpo cae en la tierra. Y después, más golpes. Apretó todavía más los párpados ¡Ella no podía sentir eso! Golpe a golpe el corazón le dolía, lágrimas emergían y se sentía más sola. Más descorazonada. En el fondo, la esperanza débil de que Jack reaccionaria y que podría renacer fue atacada con cada golpe hasta darle muerte. Esa era la realidad: Jack estaba muerto. No iba a volver._

_Abrir los ojos fue riesgoso, pero lo hizo en el momento justo. No había nada ahí, más que un montículo de tierra._

_Sandman entonces colocó encima de esa tierra, una placa dorada ¿De dónde la había sacado? Nadie lo supo ni tampoco le cuestiono. Sandy tenía sus trucos._

_La placa, enterrada de forma mágica, expresaba sus sentimientos._

_A Jack Frost._

_Humano increíble. Guardián inigualable. _

_Tus risas jamás podrán ser olvidadas por nadie._

_Sandy, Tooth, Bunny, Norte._

_Tooth sollozó otra vez, llevándose las manos a la cara para limpiar las lágrimas. _

_Simplemente permanecieron todos ahí. Rodeando la placa. Sintiendo el viento frío. Viendo que caían copos de nieve._

—¿Jack?

Abrió los ojos de forma lenta, sintiendo que salía de un mundo propio para entrar en una zona extraña. Ahí, enfrente de él, estaba una mujer muy joven de cabello castaño largo y de ojos brillantes. La reconoció inmediatamente. No era la primera vez que la veía.

—Pippa—el nombre sonaba tan extraño cuando sus labios no lo habían pronunciado en tanto tiempo—¿Qué ha pasado? Yo… no entiendo del todo.

Estaba muriendo, o estaba muerto, no estaba seguro de eso aún. Pero él no quería morir. Tenía una familia, dos espléndidos padres que lo amaban y a los que amaba, amigos entrañables, un futuro por delante estudiando su carrera. No podían arrebatarle simplemente su vida otra vez ¡No ahora!

Pippa lo miraba como si pudiera entender todo lo que él no decía. Eso extrañamente lo enojó más, porque daba la sensación de que su hermana sabía más cosas que él y no le aclaraba nada.

—Eso es normal—le dedicó una amable sonrisa de compresión mientras caminaba hacia él, pasto crujiendo bajo sus pies embotados—Ha ocurrido… una especie de milagro.

—¿Milagro?—cuestionó, buscando a la Luna en el cielo. La encontró, al otro lado de los árboles, llena y hermosa pero débil en comparación con la luz del sol.

Si milagro era ser bruscamente separado de la gente que amas _otra vez_, entonces no quería este milagro.

—Así es—Pippa dio otro paso hacia él, ahora de frente a un solo metro de distancia y estirándole la mano—¿Recuerdas toda tu vida inmortal?

Jack esperó antes de responder, analizando bien las palabras que iba a usar.

—¿Mi vida de Jack Frost?—su hermana asintió—También la de Jackson Overland. Es tan extraño.

Aterrador incluso. Al parecer, la vidente esa había tenido razón ¡Y de qué forma! Él había sido el espíritu del invierno y guardián de la diversión, solo después de haber muerto por salvar a su hermana- enfrente de él –de morir ahogada en un lago, tomando su lugar.

Como Jackson Overland fue un chico audaz, inquieto, valiente y siempre en búsqueda de aventuras, que por ninguna circunstancia se perdía la oportunidad de alardear sus habilidades a sus amigos. Siempre buscaba diversión y divertir a los demás era su vida, sobre todo a su hermana pequeña, a la cual cuidaba celosamente. Pero había muerto antes de poder ver a su hermana crecer, antes de poder terminar de ahorrar el dinero que llevaba años juntando para ir a la ciudad y buscar suerte ahí, mejorar la vida de su familia. Había querido casarse al crecer, y tener hijos a los cuales mimar. Sueños que nunca más pudo realizar.

Como Jack Frost, fue el espíritu del invierno que viajó causando caos alrededor. Nadie lo veía, nadie creía en él. Tenía miedo, estaba solo, abandonado, suplicando explicaciones a una Luna distante que no se dignaba a responderle. Esa vida miserable que soportó durante tres siglos fue recompensada por una familia que llamó Guardianes. Escogido para cuidar a los niños, los demás Guardianes hicieron todo cuanto estaba en sus manos para que sanara y se sintiera en casa. Lo consiguieron. Y justo cuando estaba más feliz, con ellos, venía Pitch a arrebatarle todo, entregándolo otra vez a la muerte que lo desprendió de sus sueños, de sus seres amados y de todo el mundo que había formado.

—No será más extraño—la sonrisa de Pippa estaba llena de brillo—Dame la mano.

Pero Jack solo retrocedió un paso.

—No—negó—Tú estás muerta. Pero yo no quiero morir.

No otra vez. No quería ahora dejar la vida que había formado, que se había ganado después de tantas desdichas y desesperación. Pippa suspiró, como si se hubiera esperado una reacción parecida. Ahora que recordaba todo, también recordó lo mucho que amaba a su hermana menor. Pero ella llevaba siglos muerta y no iba ser _ese_ el día en que iban a reencontrarse ¡Él merecía vivir!

—¡No ahora! Siento que… no me corresponde.

—Bueno, en eso tienes parte de razón.

Pippa intentó dar otro paso hacia él, pero Jack retrocedió nuevamente. Los ojos de Pippa reflejaron un poco de tristeza mientras guiaba ambas manos frente a ella, depositándolas con delicadeza encima del mantel que se amarraba a su cintura. No había notado hasta ese momento que era el estereotipo ideal de una mujer colonial, ni tampoco que era muy parecida a su madre de aquél tiempo. Una madre que había extrañado mucho.

—Quiero volver, Pippa—dijo entonces—¡Mis padres, mis amigos, mi futuro! Yo ya pasé por todo esto ¡No es justo! ¿No puedo simplemente regresar con mi familia, terminar mis estudios?—sollozó, con sus ojos repentinamente llenos de lágrimas—¿Por qué me pasa esto?

Pippa frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, se notaba un poco ce incertidumbre en ella. Finalmente, lo miró a los ojos.

—Porque eres una persona demasiado especial, Jack. Por eso pasa todo esto—fue su tranquila respuesta, que no alivió para nada al muchacho—Tienes que calmarte ¿Sabes? Todavía puedes regresar.

Los ojos de Jack inmediatamente se iluminaron. Las pupilas oscuras viendo a su hermana con ilusión y alegría. El destello de lágrimas eran ahora causadas por la esperanza de recuperar todo lo que ya creía perdido.

—¡¿En verdad?!—su hermana asintió—¡Quiero volver, en serio! ¡Lo deci…!

Pero su hermana lo calló con un repentino grito, buscando cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Esta vez, Jack no le rehuyó.

—No Jack… ¡No digas eso!—le reprendió como lo hace una madre a un niño—Todavía no puedes tomar la decisión.

Jack refunfuñó.

—¡Es mi vida!—declaró, alzando un poco los brazos—¡Y sé lo que quiero!

—¡No lo sabes!

—¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?—la miró enojado—Quiero regresar con mis padres, terminar mis estudios y formar una familia. Eso es lo que más anhelo en _mi_ mundo. Mío. Ésta es mi oportunidad de volver a vivir ¡No quiero desaprovecharla!

—¿Y qué hay de los Guardianes?—la voz era tan delicada, dulce y tierna, una pregunta formada con cariño y comprensión, que desarmó por completo al muchacho.

Los Guardianes… Jack se horrorizó. No había pensado en ellos en todo ese tiempo. Solo había pensado en él y ya. Pero ¿A poco eso era malo? Él estaba vivo, estaba creciendo. En determinado momento debió haber dejado a los Guardianes atrás. Con horror, Jack descubrió entonces que toda su vida como Jack Frost comenzaba a tornarse borrosa. Las cosas no eran iguales. Era como si todo eso hubiera sido un simple sueño, empezando a olvidarse.

—Eso pasa por todo el tiempo que has sido humano—le explicó su hermana—Y porque quieres seguir siendo humano. Pero escúchame bien, Jack. Debes de ver un recuerdo más antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

Repentinamente la decisión de volver y continuar con su vida no se veía del todo correcta. Jack asintió.

—¿Pero no había recordado ya absolutamente todo?

—No. Hay un recuerdo más, pero muy bloqueado—le dijo—Te lo mostraré y sólo entonces, podrás tomar una decisión.

Pippa le tendió la mano. Jack miró aquella mano un poco desconfiado, pero después se relajó. La mano de Pippa era un semi-puño de donde caía una cadena brillante. Se preguntó qué podría estar sosteniendo. No tuvo tiempo de formular esa pregunta porque su hermana le agarró la mano de forma rápida, permitiéndole sentir el tacto suave y cálido de su piel y también el frío del metal.

La mano de Pippa lo jaló un poco hacia ella y a tientas encontró su otra mano, entrelazándola. En ese momento, la cadena emitió un brillo que lo rodeó lanzándolo hacia memorias lejanas.

.

Jack había sentido la muerte como ahogarse de forma drástica en un lago. Pero ahora, recordaba sus últimos momentos llenos de un dolor punzante, agonía y gritos ¿Qué sería de los Guardianes ahora? Los extrañaría, de eso estaba seguro. Más de lo que podría siquiera imaginar ¿Ellos lo extrañarían? ¿Resentirían su ausencia? Una parte de su mente le decía a Jack que sí. Pero la otra, más ruidosa, le decía que los Guardianes superarían todo rápidamente. Cincuenta años juntos era poco tiempo. Su memoria se borraría rápido.

La calma y la serenidad de la muerte lo depositaron en una especie de prado donde lo único que podía ver era el sol y la luna en un mismo cielo, alumbrándolo, pinos alrededor sin nieve alguna y flores sobre verde pasto. Una figura encapuchada enfrente de él.

—Saludos, Jack Frost—le dijo el encapuchado—Lamento que nuestro reencuentro sea tan agrio.

Jack entrecerró los ojos. Lo conocía. Había visto esa figura deslizarse en las casas varias veces y aún más en los hospitales, en los velorios, en todas partes para ser sinceros.

—¿Muerte?—su voz sonaba un poco más gruesa—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Muerte tiró de la túnica emitiendo un gruñido, como si no le gustara dar la respuesta. Resoplando de una forma que le recordó mucho a Bunnymund- bajó el rostro de recordar al pooka que ya nunca más volvería a ver –Muerte al fin respondió.

—Pitch alteró todo—dijo al fin—No deberías haber muerto esta noche, pero por más que controlo la muerte, no hago milagros. No hubo manera de salvarte esta vez, Jack.

Jack simplemente asintió. Estaba muerto, había sentido el dolor y el miedo… claro que estaba muerto. Y no reclamaba, solamente quería respuestas. Al fin había encontrado una familia después de siglos solo y necesitaba saber qué había hecho para merecer ser apartado de ella.

Adivinando sus pensamientos, Muerte respondió.

—No has hecho nada malo, Jack. Destino nos dio una patada en el culo a todos—y miró al cielo como si destino estuviera en alguna estrella—Pero también nos ha dado una oportunidad.

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron buscando respuestas.

—¿Una oportunidad?

—No era tu deber morir ahora, Jack Frost—continuó la muerte, volviendo a tirar de su túnica negra—Tú estabas destinado a morir en el fin de los tiempos, desapareciendo lentamente con tus demás compañeros Guardianes. No sé porqué ésta fuerza… más poderosa que nosotros ha interferido de esta forma. Pero te está brindado una especie de oportunidad. Yo más bien diría, que es una prueba.

Frunció el ceño repentinamente alterado. Ante la mención de la palabra "prueba" una gran desconfianza se adueñó de él.

—¿Qué clase de prueba?—inquirió, con miedo a la respuesta pero curioso de saberla.

Muerte suspiró, su rostro aún oculto por la sombra de su capucha.

—Reencarnarás, Jack. Pero no como inmortal, si no como un simple humano. Tendrás la vida mortal más esplendorosa del mundo. Y en determinado momento, después de haber vivido, deberás decidir.

—¿Decidir el qué?

—Si seguir viviendo como un mortal y morir pacíficamente, pasando a la otra vida para reencontrarte con toda la familia y los amigos que ya no verás—se refería a sus amigos y familiares humanos, como su hermana—O volver a convertirte en un inmortal.

Sonrió un poco, su voz sonaba completamente segura y sin vacilación.

—Ser inmortal—no quería perderse las discusiones con Bunny o las palabras afectuosas de Tooth. Él quería regresar con los Guardianes. Con su familia.

Muerte emitió una especie de sonido que no era risa, pero se le acercaba. Casi como si se hubiera esperado esa respuesta.

—Eso dices ahora, Jack. Pero no puedes saber qué pensarás después de renacer.

Cerró los ojos un momento.

—¿No tengo otra opción?

—No.

—¿Recordaré algo?—tenía miedo a olvidar.

A olvidar todo, como pasó una vez. Olvidó a su padre, su madre, su hermana y sus amigos durante trescientos años. No quería olvidarse de su nueva familia ni un solo día de su vida. Eso le sería espantoso.

—Eso depende de ti—le dijo Muerte—Olvidarás claro, pero recordar será algo que podrás hacer si es tu decisión.

Jack asintió.

—Muerte—el sujeto en cuestión inclinó un poco la cabeza, prestándole absoluta atención—¿Por qué me hacen esto?

Muerte suspiró, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—No puedo decírtelo, Jack—admitió—Pero sí puedo decirte una cosa: este proceso te podrá beneficiar enormemente si lo aprovechas bien.

Asintió memorizando esas palabras.

Entonces sintió una especie de metal frío sobre su piel. Al bajar la mirada, encontró el brillo dorado del relicario que Norte le regaló años atrás. Lo abrió con delicadeza, revelando las fotografías de su familia inmortal.

—¿Ellos sufrirán?—preguntó sin despegar la mirada de las fotos, con la voz repentinamente trémula.

—Probablemente—Muerte no quería darle muchos detalles de lo que deparaba el futuro—Si ellos te querían mucho entonces lo harán. Y tú y yo sabemos la respuesta.

Jack se encogió. Cincuenta años habían demostrado día con día que él era importante para ellos. Cerró los ojos, apretando con su puño el relicario como si pudiera injertarlo en su piel.

—No hay nada más que se pueda hacer ¿Verdad?

—No.

Asintió, con el relicario todavía en sus manos.

—¿Puedo quedármelo?

Muerte miró fijamente el objeto y después negó con la cabeza.

—No por ahora—dijo—Dámelo. Te lo regresaré cuando sea el momento de que decidas la mortalidad o la inmortalidad ¿Trato?

Jack miró el objeto brillante un momento más y después, con mucho cuidado y dolor, dejó que sus dedos dejaran el metal caer sobre la pálida palma de la Muerte. La mano huesuda de ese personaje encapuchado sostuvo el relicario con ternura y cuidado, antes de cerrar la mano entorno al metal en forma de copo de nieve y meterlo en el bolso de su negra capa, perdiéndose el brillo en la oscuridad. Jack jadeó, no le gustó desprenderse del que consideraba su mayor tesoro, pero no tenía alternativas.

—Tendrás una vida envidiable, Jack. Nacerás como el bisnieto del niño que tanto quisiste, Jamie Bennet—Jack asintió, repentinamente sonriendo ante la perspectiva de ser, durante un tiempo, pariente de Jamie—Por eso mismo serás un descendiente muy lejano de tu propia hermana. Tus padres te amarán por sobre todas las cosas y tus vecinos serán niños que ayudaste en el pasado, se convertirán en entrañables amigos. Y harán todo por ti.

—Lo haces sonar como si tuviera la vida resuelta.

—Así será, Jack. Tendrás la vida que Hombre de la Luna te robó para que fueras un espíritu. Sabías eso ¿Verdad?

Con el ceño fruncido, negó suavemente. Muerte bufó.

—Manny cometió un acto ruin cuando permitió tu muerte para transformarte en un Guardián. No era tu momento y Destino se enojó mucho con él. Aparentemente ésta es tu manera de saldar cuentas con Manny. Tendrás la espléndida vida que merecen tres siglos de soledad y cinco décadas de altruismo.

Jack asintió, confundido por la repentina revelación pero sin guardar nada de rencor. Eso había pasado demasiado tiempo atrás, ya no tenía sentido para él.

—Pero recuerda, que la decisión al final, será tuya.

El silencio que siguió permitió que los dos seres pudieran darse el tiempo necesario para aceptar todo lo que estaba pasando. Era una ocasión única en la historia universal.

—Suerte, Jack Frost.

Con esas palabras, la Muerte estiró su mano y una oscuridad absoluta rodeó a Jack dejándolo caer hacia una especie de abismo. Pero no tuvo tiempo ni te asustarse, cuando todo alrededor se volvió tranquilo y sintió su mente despejarse, olvidarse y drenarse.

Era momento de volver a nacer.

.

Al parpadear, lo primero que contempló fue a una sonriente Pippa que le dedicaba con sus ojos toda la ternura posible. Él estaba aún confundido, pero más calmado, viéndola con alegría.

En ese momento Jack sintió algo frío sobre su palma. Extrañado, desvió la mirada hacia su mano y encontró ahí un brillante dije en forma de copo de nieve cuya cadena caía de forma lisa proyectando colores alrededor. Al abrirlo estaban esas mismas fotografías que tomó años atrás, donde estaba su familia inmortal. Aquel relicario que como había prometido la Muerte, le era devuelto en el momento de su decisión.

—¿Y bien?—su hermana lo miraba con una expresión hasta cierto punto retórica. No sabía qué responder por ahora.

—Yo… em… este… yo…

No había palabras para describir su confusión.

Sí, él había escogido a los Guardianes antes. Pero ahora tenía una familia, tenía un futuro, tenía una vida. Y no estaba seguro si volver a ser inmortal valía la pena por dejar todo eso atrás.

Miró a Pippa, escrudiñando en sus ojos como si ella tuviera la respuesta. Al ver su expresión tan desesperada, su hermana apretó con ternura una de sus manos.

—No te preocupes tanto—le dijo—Todo va a salir bien ¿Recuerdas?

Sonrió de recordar aquella frase, de aquél día, de aquél momento, que fue tan determinante en toda su existencia.

La vida o la muerte. Ambos… ¿cuál debía escoger?

Guardianes… o Familia…

Los Guardianes lo necesitaban. Ahora sabía que ellos lo habían extrañado demasiado. Y fue gracias a su parte humana que pudieron sobreponerse al dolor de perderlo. Pero ellos merecían vivir, no sobrevivir, y una extraña sensación de alegría lo abrumó al saber que era tan apreciado por los Guardianes. Jamás se sintió así antes.

Pero estaban también sus padres. Ellos lo habían criado con amor, con ternura. Los mejores padres del mundo en su opinión. Estaban sus amigos, los vecinos que habían sido sus compañeros en juegos y aventuras. La Universidad, su carrera ¡Papá se había esforzado tanto para mandarlo a la Universidad!

Empero, no podía negar que aún siendo humano, los Guardianes fueron parte primordial de sus vidas. Lo cuidaron tanto y él los amó demasiado. Aún antes de saber que ellos habían sido su familia.

En eso vio una figura de hombre que se acercaba para ponerse al lado de Pippa, esbozando una enorme sonrisa y diciéndole con la pura mirada que debía marcharse pronto. Pero ¿Regresar era lo correcto? ¿Regresar a dónde? ¿Inmortal o mortal?

—Jamie—saludó, inclinando un poco la cabeza. Había sido muy fácil reconocer a ese hombre—Gracias por todo.

De no ser por la canción que escribió y por la maravillosa infancia que le dio a Lilian, Jack sabía que si vida hubiera sido muy diferente.

El chico en cuestión asintió con gratitud y afecto.

—No hay de qué. Tú sabes que me diste mucho más—se refería a los interminables inviernos y los años de juegos que no terminaron hasta su muerte—Creo que es hora de que regreses, Jack.

—Pero ¿A dónde?—preguntó, todavía confundido.

Su hermana enternecida tomó la palabra.

—Cualquier cosa que elijas, estará bien. Eres el mismo Jack, siempre lo has sido. Y mientras seas tú mismo, todo estará bien ¿recuerdas eso?

¿Cómo no? Era el consejo que siempre le dio su padre y que también le daba a su hermana, en aquellos días de colono tan perdidos en el tiempo.

—Solamente escoge lo que más quiere tu corazón, Jack—fue el consejo de Jamie.

Jamie señaló entonces hacia el relicario en forma de copo de nieve que estaba en las manos de Jack. Él miró nuevamente ese espléndido regalo por parte de Norte. Recordó las risas estruendosas y el acento ruso. Recordó a ese hombre que lo llevó al taller cuando era un niño humano. La duda comenzaba a decaer.

—¿Y si… me quedo… aquí?—era una opción cobarde, que sencillamente no iba con él. Pero solo por preguntar no pasaba nada ¿verdad?

Jamie negó.

—Sabemos que no perteneces aquí—agregó su hermana.

Jack asintió. No era un adiós, era un hasta pronto. Porque después de todo, la muerte era inevitable. Ni los inmortales irían a escapar nunca de ella.

Pero por ahora, contempló a los dos niños que fueron más importantes en sus vidas anteriores. Y grabó esa imagen en su mente. Quién sabe si iría a recordarla cuando despertara, pero al menos intentaría con todas sus fuerzas nunca olvidar esta decisión que había tomado.

Apretó el relicario en sus manos ¿Dudas? Sí. Muchas. Pero la vida siempre era un laberinto de incertidumbre. Había que arriesgarse.

—Los amo mucho—les dijo entonces, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Y nosotros a ti—dijeron al unísono.

—Bueno… recuerden divertirse. Siempre.

Ese comentario causó una corta y nostálgica risa en los dos, quienes vieron con lágrimas en los ojos cómo el relicario en forma de copo de nieve brillaba alrededor de Jack.

Él había tomado una decisión, y mientras se ponía el relicario sintiendo la cadena rodeando su cuello, la luz creció aún más para cubrirlo completamente.

—Adiós…

Fue apenas un susurro que se llevó el viento.

Y Jack pudo ver la silueta borrosa que se difuminó en la nada. Un peso ahora había caído de sus hombros y respiró con tranquilidad. En ese momento, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Poco después de esa sensación, le llegó un frío. Pero éste frío no era aterrador, punzante ni le quemaba. Era cómodo, parecido a la sensación del calor, y le transmitía mucha energía.

El agua alrededor estaba helada y todo era oscuro. Pero no tenía miedo.

Ya había estado ahí antes y sabía perfectamente cómo salir.

.

.

o0o

Por muy larga que sea la tormenta… el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes

~Khalil Gibran

o0o

.

.

Tooth estaba inclinada frente al lago.

Su reflejo entre las ondulaciones del agua, distorsionado.

Gotas de lágrimas cayendo sobre las aguas oscuras. Tristezas que eran agregadas a todas las emociones de la laguna.

Las cadenas de pesadillas que la habían atormentado fueron rotas por los boomerangs de Bunny. Pero ese acercamiento le costó caro. Bunny, Norte y Sandy fueron arrastrados lejos del lago en una pelea contra las pesadillas más oscuras. Tooth, en el césped y agonizando aún por esas pesadillas, contempló imponente cómo sus amigos eran llevados por arenas negras peleando lo más valerosamente posible. Bunny alcanzó a gritar un solo nombre.

—¡Jack!

_Jack._

Jack, que no había emergido de las aguas.

Jack, que llevaba ya casi diez minutos hundido.

Tooth, en el suelo aún y parpadeando rápidamente en un intento de despertar, miró alrededor. El bosque estaba oscuro, y se encogió un momento debido al miedo. Pero todas esas sombras, miedos y pesadillas fueron esfumándose de su mente conforme la luz de la luna atravesaba las nubes para llegar a ella.

Menos aturdida, el hada de los dientes miró el lago. El grito de su amigo aún resonando en sus oídos ¡Jackson! Ella había entrado a esas aguas, lo había buscado. No lo había encontrado. Y ahora… ahora era demasiado tarde.

Solo Tooth estaba ahí, en el lago. Sabía que debía ir y ayudar a sus amigos, pero no podía hacerlo. No en ese momento. No cuando su corazón estaba ausente, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y con la culpa removiendo sentimientos profundos.

Habían intentado de todo. Pero esas intenciones no rindieron frutos. Prometieron que protegerían a Jack y habían fallado. Nuevamente. Dos veces habían visto a su más querido amigo padecer ante las escuálidas manos de la Muerte. No podía dejar de llorar, encogiendo la espalda en una posición dolorosa, como si pudiera con eso dispersar el dolor.

Pero el dolor no se iba. Jackson había sido un humano tan enérgico, prácticamente igual a cuando era inmortal. Audaz, siempre sonriente. Era su niño… lo habían cuidado, le vieron crecer. Le prometieron que siempre iba a ser su pequeño consentido.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debían pasar por ese dolor dos veces? ¿Acaso habían hecho algo malo para merecer tremenda tortura en dos ocasiones?

Un grupo de hadas revoloteó hacia ella, pero Tooth no les prestó atención. Chillaron de forma desesperada, intentando llamar su atención. Sorda ante sus súplicas, Tooth solamente lloraba. Su amigo. Su querido amigo, consumido por las aguas de ese lago dos veces. En dos vidas.

No era justo… no era justo

¡No era justo!

Las hadas gritaron y en ese momento Tooth abrió los ojos, pero no pudo escucharlas porque un viento frío pasó entre sus plumas haciéndola temblar.

Este viento, en cambio, tenía una especie de voz.

.

Santoff Claussen no era un lugar tranquilo. Una aldea enorme, encima de montañas de hielo y nieve, que daba cobijo a centenares de yetis eternamente leales al señor de la Navidad, Norte.

Los yetis estaban preocupados. Pocas horas antes los Guardianes se habían reunido temerosos por la seguridad del humano Jackson. Ante la llamada de una preocupada Babytooth salieron inmediatamente para ayudar al muchacho del que parecía ser un problema mayor al de cualquier humano.

Recordaban perfectamente la noche casi dos décadas atrás. Los Guardianes habían salido a pelear contra las pesadillas regeneradas de Pitch. Pero esa noche, de los cinco guardianes, solo regresaron cuatro. Fue tan doloroso ver a un deprimido Norte que apenas y podía crear juguetes sin echarse a llorar por la pérdida del que consideraba un hijo. La ausencia de Jack fue devastadora aún para ellos, quienes habían aprendido a encontrar alegría en las travesuras del muchacho.

Temían que algo así pasara nuevamente. Una cosa era segura, si los Guardianes perdían a alguien más, ésta vez, no serían capaces de soportarlo.

Trabajaban siguiendo las instrucciones de Phil, el segundo al mando. Los diseños tallados en hielo por el propio Norte eran de los cuales se basaban para reproducir en masa. Tallando aquí, pintando allá, construyendo por acullá. Todo perfectamente sincronizado. Nerviosos de que pasara algo malo, constantemente miraban hacia el Globo. Todas las luces brillaban hermosamente de forma tranquila y apacible. Aparentemente, las cosas estaban yendo bien.

Phil suspiró después de ver las luces estables y echar un vistazo a la producción de juguetes. Todo en calma. Se escuchó el ruido del viento que corría a velocidades altísimas golpeando contra las ventanas. Vivir en un lugar tan extremo como el Polo Norte hacía que se acostumbraran a ese tipo de ruidos. El taller había sido diseñado para soportar las tormentas más fieras del planeta.

Por eso, cuando el viento arrasó con violencia sobre una ventana abriéndola sin mesura, todos los yetis dieron un salto alarmados ¡Eso no podía estar pasando! Al menos no de forma natural. Para causar ese viento tan fiero, frío y poderoso se ocupaba magia. Ahora ¿Qué iba a pasar?

Phil seguido de un grupo de yetis guerreros corrieron hacia la ventana abierta. El viento simplemente pasó entre ellos rodeándolos y atravesó todo el Taller rumbo a las habitaciones.

Los yetis que estaban más cerca de las habitaciones fueron casi arrastrados por ese mismo viento. Pero pudieron sostenerse de las paredes el tiempo suficiente para caminar por el pasillo, intentando saber qué podía estar buscando un elemento salvaje en el Santoff Claussen.

Un grito aterrado de los yetis alarmó aún más a Phil, quien corría hacia donde estaban sus compañeros. El viento golpeaba insaciablemente una puerta. Pero no cualquier puerta.

Ésta puerta había sido clausurada años atrás. Tenía la madera pintada de color azul, con patrones de desgastados copos de nieve pintados de celeste y blanco. Había sido la habitación de Jack Frost, antes de morir. Y ahora, por la rendija de la puerta y la perilla, se podía presenciar un brillo de luz azulada tan intenso que les obligó a entrecerrar los ojos.

Los yetis habían cuidado de ese tesoro secretamente durante años. El cayado de Jack era uno de los objetos más poderosos en el mundo. Su habilidad de manipular los elementos invernales lo hacía un objetivo codiciado por espíritus malignos. Habían mantenido su ubicación como un secreto durante lustros enteros. Pero éste viento invernal que golpeaba la puerta con violencia parecía avivar el resplandor de la habitación.

Phil murmuro unas instrucciones de abrir la puerta. La única razón por la que podría haber brillo sería acaso un intruso. Probablemente el viento, antiguo compañero inseparable de Jack Fros, les estaba avisando que alguien robaba el cayado del chico.

Pero al abrir la puerta descubrieron que las ventanas desea habitación, previamente bloqueadas, estaban abiertas. Escarcha y hielo cubrían las paredes mientras el cayado flotaba en el centro de la habitación, siendo sostenido por las corrientes de gélido aire, emitiendo ese brillo azulado tan intenso como nada que antes hubieran visto.

Los yetis gritaron cuando el viento arrastró el cayado llevándose el brilloso objeto en menos de un parpadeo.

De un segundo al otro, todo estaba tranquilo. No había más viento, ni el chillido del aire, ni resplandor ni tampoco frío.

Como si nada hubiera pasado.

.

Tooth se tensó al sentir el viento frío que parecía susurrarle alguna especie de nana. Ella no recordaba haber sentido este tipo de viento… desde la muerte de Jack. Con los ojos entrecerrados, el hada resistió una fuerte ventisca que movió sus plumas con fuerza y la hicieron alzar la mirada.

A la distancia, entre las oscuras nubes, un tintineo azul la hizo jadear.

El brillo desapareció tan rápido como apareció. Pero no pudo hacer nada porque un aire más intenso y frío que el otro la golpeó, intentando alejarla del lago. Ella retrocedió a reticencia sintiendo cómo pedazos de hielo golpeaban su cuerpo y las plumas más pequeñas se congelaban. Era un aire tan frío y fuerte, como estar en medio de una tormenta polar. Más ¿De dónde venía todo eso?

Gritó cuando el viento sopló más fuerte- si es que eso era posible –lanzándola muy lejos del lago. Sus plumas comenzando a congelarse todavía más. Y tan rápido como el viento había aparecido, desapareció, dejando al hada sobre el césped escarchado aturdida y confundida.

Sin que Tooth pudiera verlo, estaba ocurriendo algo impresionante. El viento se había concentrado solamente en la laguna y eso fue para darle la bienvenida a un cayado de madera que se iba descendiendo hacia las aguas. La luz plateada de la Luna lanzando su bendición hacia el objeto de madera.

Tooth abrió los ojos y parpadeó intentando deshacerse de la escarcha que estaba encima de sus plumas. Estaban en pleno diciembre, temporada invernal, pero no había visto ninguna sola nube negra anunciando tormenta. Aquello había salido de la nada.

Los pensamientos del hada fueron reducidos al momento en que presenció, con un poco de estoicismo y otro de emoción, cómo aquél conocido y extrañado cayado iba descendiendo desde el cielo hasta posarse sobre la laguna. Al momento en que la madera tocó las aguas, una capa de hielo cubrió completamente el lago, congelándolo, como en sus mejores días de invierno.

Pero… ¡Jackson! El cuerpo de Jackson seguía hundido en aquellas aguas. No podía dejarlo ahí a que se congelara… no.

Pero ese cayado….

¡El cayado de Jack!

¿Qué significaba todo eso?

La Luna… la luna cuyos rayos descendían… ¿Manny estaba ahí?

No…

… ¿Oh sí?

El cayado estaba simplemente ahí, parado, erguido casi con orgullo, encima de ese hielo. Tooth aprovechó la quietud del viento para volar hacia el lago, con intención de ir hacia el cayado. Pero apenas se acercó al hielo sintió la magia invernal que la detenía, como una especie de campo de protección.

Había un débil brillo bajo el hielo, entre las aguas oscuras. Tooth entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor. Al cesar el brillo, una sombra se acercaba cada vez más hacia los reflejos celestes del hielo escarchado. Sombra que comenzó a cruzar el hielo, a la misma altura que el cayado.

Tooth gimió un sollozo, cubriendo con ambas manos su boca. Había esperado una mata de cabello castaño.

No una montón de cabello tan blanco como la nieve ligeramente despeinado.

Toda el agua que hubiera estado entre sus cabellos y la ropa se congeló al instante por su fría temperatura corporal. El cuerpo emergió de las aguas, la magia invernal cerrando el hueco del hielo. Jack tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sus pies, calzados por unas botas, tocaban el hielo.

Tooth estaba estática. Sus alas habían quedado quietas y sus pies tocaron la hierba fría. Miraba sin poder creer a su antiguo compañero que estaba ligeramente encogido.

Era como un sueño.

.

Jack sintió el agua fría pero muy cómoda que iba desapareciendo mientras un crujido se escuchaba, su cuerpo entero golpeando contra una superficie dura. No abrió los ojos, sentía que eso mismo había pasado mucho tiempo atrás. No. Eso mismo había pasado. Era la segunda vez que ocurría.

Con el viento acariciándole el rostro sintió que la naturaleza le daba la bienvenida nuevamente. Su mente asimilando cada uno de los recuerdos que habían surgido después de su "muerte". Sintió los rayos de la luna conciliadores encima de su piel. Estaba de pie encima del hielo, pero las botas estorbaban, después debería quitárselas. Elevó la cabeza hacia el cielo y solo en ese momento, abrió los ojos.

La Luna llena brillaba en el cielo con pocas nubes alrededor, pero que no podían ocultarla. Sintió la bendición de Manny acercándose a él y la recibió con una débil sonrisa.

_Jack Frost_

Dijo su nombre con algo de cariño y añoranza.

_Hola_ fue su respuesta mental _Lamento haberme tardado tanto._

Se escuchó una suave risa a modo de respuesta, que era llevada por el viento.

Jack bajó la mirada encontrándose con el cayado enfrente de él, brillando de felicidad con su portador de regreso. Jack lo agarró en un impulso. Miró su cuerpo, estaba vestido con la enorme chaqueta, los pantalones y las botas que tenía al salir de la casa de sus padres. Pero la piel increíblemente pálida había regresado, usando el hielo como un espejo, contempló el cabello blanco y los ojos azules.

Sentía el llamado de la naturaleza y dedicó una sonrisa al viento que parecía feliz arremolinándose alrededor. Todos los elementos, desde la nieve hasta las nubes, parecían gritar llenos de emoción. Lo habían extrañado, y estaban más que dispuestos a complacerlo para llevar nieve a todas partes del mundo.

Jack miró el bosque alrededor, percatándose hasta ese momento de la figura delicada que estaba inclinado sobre el pasto cubierto con poca nieve.

La enorme sonrisa que mostró sus blancos dientes llevaba años sin verse.

—¡Tooth!—la llamó, feliz en demasía por volver a verla.

Intento caminar hacia ella, pero las botas se resbalaron sobre el hielo. Frunció el ceño y mejor llamó al viento. Sobrevoló a poca altura hasta descender enfrente del hada, el viento dándole una especie de beso en la mejilla, como diciéndole _bienvenido._

El hada seguía inclinada en el suelo, viéndolo como si fuera un sueño, con sus ojos violetas abiertos de par en par y buscando entre las facciones del chico algo que estuviera mal. Pero todo estaba bien.

Jack se inclinó enfrente de ella y eso bastó para que los dos delgados brazos se abalanzaran hacia él, envolviendo su cuello y pegando su cuerpo cubierto de plumas contra la chaqueta congelada. Los sollozos eran acompañados por pequeños lágrimas, Jack abrazó a su amiga con fuerza, aferrándose a ella, feliz de recordar al fin esas interminables charlas en el Palacio de los Dientes y preguntándose dónde estaría Babytooth.

—¡E..es…Estás… vivo!—decía el hada entre sollozos—¡E-eres T-T-ú!

—Sí, lo soy—la sonrisa estaba lejos de esfumarse por ahora—Y creo que no me iré en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Jack comenzó a pensar qué estaría haciendo Tooth ahí ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Recordó entonces que los Guardianes habían acudido a su protección. El maldito de Pitch había descubierto su forma humana. Entonces, recuerdos del pasado comenzaron a atormentarlo y el dolor de cabeza, en el pecho… cayó al lago. Vaya, pareciera que la historia se repetía.

Pero Pitch no estaba alrededor ni tampoco los demás. Se separó un poco de Tooth, que llevó ambas manos a los ojos para limpiar sus lágrimas, y la miró fijamente.

—¿Y los demás?

Entonces la euforia que recorría el cuerpo de Tooth descendió y sus ojos se llenaron de horror ¿Cómo había podido olvidársele?

—Ellos… ¡Están peleando!—dijo alarmada—¡Debo ir a ayudarlos!

Pero antes de ponerse de pie las alas del hada reclamaron y ella hizo una mueca de dolor. Jack inmediatamente la sostuvo antes de que cayera, ayudándose del cayado para que sus piecitos tocaran el suelo.

Tooth no se había percatado, pero las cadenas de pesadillas habían amarrado también sus alas y ahora vio con horror cómo éstas tenían una enorme cortada en la parte baja, que el hielo había ayudado a disminuirle el dolor. Jack miró también asustado y sorprendido la herida de su amiga. Tooth no se había roto las alas desde que era una niña.

—Tiene cura—se apresuró a decir, cuando notó que la mirada de Jack rozaba el pánico.

Jack ahora tenía mucho miedo ¿Qué podía estarle pasando a los demás Guardianes que peleaban aún con Pitch?

—¿Dónde están tus haditas?

Tooth recordó haberles ordenado alejarse cuando los vientos fueron insoportables. Las llamó otra vez y un grupo de veinte más o menos acudió rápidamente a la presencia de su reina. Pero se desviaron de ver al joven de cabellos blancos. Jack rio de felicidad con las pequeñas hadas rodeándolo entre mimos y chillidos felices.

—Cálmense—les dijo—Tooth está herida y necesito que la cuiden.

Tooth respingó.

—¡No me pasará nada! ¡Todavía puedo pelear!

Pero ella sola se delató mal cuando volvió a intentar volar y ésta vez gritó por el dolor. Mejor no intentarlo.

Las hadas inmediatamente vieron la fisura en las alas de su reina. Entre todas, colocaron sus pequeñas manitas en la herida y comenzó a aparecer un brillo. Estaban acelerando la cicatrización. Tooth le sonrió a sus haditas que usaban toda la energía posible por sanarla. A ese paso estaría curada en no más de diez minutos.

—Mientras hacen eso—señaló Jack—Será mejor que vaya a ayudarlos…

Jack se quitó la enorme chaqueta que le molestaba al mover los brazos y se dejó un simple suéter de lana nada grueso que le dejaba moverse con facilidad. También se quitó las botas, feliz de sentir la piel de sus pies desnudos contra el pasto frío.

—¿A qué?—Tooth miraba a Jack desvestirse con curiosidad—¿Ayudarlos? ¡Claro que no!

Imágenes de un Jack peleando y después cayendo con sangre en su cuerpo la hicieron estremecerse. No, eso no iba a pasar otra vez.

—¿Alguna mejor idea?

—¡Que te quedes aquí seguro!

—Claro que no—frunció el ceño—¡Necesitan ayuda! Se las daré.

—Jack ¡Acabas de volver! ¿Tienes idea de lo que hemos pasado? ¡No dejaré que…!

Pero Jack se acercó al hada colocando un dedo sobre sus labios y dedicándola una sonrisa conciliadora.

—Cálmate, no pasará nada malo. Te lo prometo.

—Pero, Jack…

Solo que el espíritu no la escuchó y llamó al viento para lanzarse hacia las nubes.

—¡Jack no!

Tooth quería volar atrás de él, pero sus alas estaban siendo aún curadas. Miró a sus haditas, cada segundo más débiles por ayudarle a curar más rápido. Maldijo por lo bajo, sorprendiéndose de su propio lenguaje y miró hacia el cielo.

Las nubes se estaban volviendo negras, semejantes a una enorme tormenta.

—Manny… por una vez, cuídalo…

.

.

o0o

El sol no se ha puesto aún por última vez

~Tito Livio

o0o

.

.

Bunnymund no iba a soportar más.

Las pesadillas estaban alrededor de todos. Pitch encima en una nube negra reía burlándose de cómo los guardianes estaban tan débiles, intentando pelear sin poder hacerle frente realmente a los caballos y a la arena negra que los rodeaba y le daban excelentes peleas. Era aterrador.

Jadeaba en busca de aire mientras lanzaba los boomerangs lo más rápido que podía, saltando de un lado al otro. Él estaba en mejor condición. Norte seguía herido de su hombro y el ruso peleaba lo mejor que podía con una sola espada, siendo constantemente protegido por las arenas doradas que Sandy creaba como protección para él mismo y sus compañeros. Látigos de arena dorada a veces golpeaban las pesadillas buscando purificarlas. Pero era difícil hacerlo cuando tienes que cuidarte la espalda y además proteger a alguien más.

Bunnymund había creado una especie de zona muerta entre él y sus compañeros donde las pesadillas no penetraban. Pero aún así, éstas horribles criaturas conseguían darle sus mejores golpes, sacarle sus mejores habilidades. Eran demasiadas. Casi tantas como la última vez que se enfrentaron a Pitch, hace casi un siglo.

La risa macabra hizo que se le estremeciera la columna vertebral sin desearlo.

—Pobres guardianes—comentó Pitch—Peleando como si con eso pudieran purgar su pena… Me pregunto si Jack les guardará rencor. Después de todo, no pudieron salvarlo en dos ocasiones…

El enfado cubrió las venas de Bunnymund mientras de un salto agarraba sus boomerangs y los lanzaba de nuevo, destruyendo en ésa ocasión hasta diez pesadillas. Jackson… Jack… ¡Maldita sea!

—¡Lárgate!—gritó Bunny, fuera de sí lanzando un boomerang hacia Pitch. Pero el rey de las pesadillas lo bloqueó con facilidad.

—Claro que no—sonrió—¿Tan imponente te sientes, Bunnymud? Aw… pobre del conejito.

Ésta vez un lazo dorado fue lanzando con violencia hacia el coco, pero nuevamente Pitch se quitó de encima el ataque. Bunny pensó en Tooth ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿estaría bien? Las pesadillas de Pitch le habían hecho mucho daño.

Pitch sonreía burlonamente. Esa noche solo había pensado deshacerse de Jack, desmoralizar nuevamente a los Guardianes. Pero los había tomado por sorpresa y podía realmente ganarles. Estaban tan débiles, peleando con el corazón roto y la sensación de culpa por la muerte de Jack, que no ponían ahínco alguno en los golpes. Pitch supo que ésa era su oportunidad. La de al fin ganar.

—¡Bunny!—gritó Norte de repente—¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! ¡No podremos resistir mucho más!

Sandy asintió, mostrando una figura de Tooth encima de su cabeza.

Claro, tenía que buscar a Tooth y encontrar una manera de salir de aquello. Bunnymund lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo. No quería perder ésta vez.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando hubo un cambio profundo en el clima. Un viento despiadado golpeó todo el bosque dejando caer granizo y nubes negras de tormenta formaban torbellinos en el cielo. Pitch sonrió, como si fuera el causante de aquello. Y es que este nuevo clima ayudaba mucho al miedo de los Guardianes.

—¡Bunny!

Gritó Norte, seguido de un alarido de dolor por su hombro lastimado. El pooka miró a su amigo y con disgusto agarró los boomerangs en el aire, saltando hacia ellos.

—¡Corran hacia el lago, Norte! ¡Abre un portal!

Pero Norte apenas y sacó una de sus esferas cuando las pesadillas rápidamente los rodearon. Los tres guardianes gritaron por la sorpresa cuando la arena negra golpeó sus cuerpos inclementemente lanzándolos lejos de los demás. Dispersos en el claro del bosque, los guardianes vieron horrorizados como las pesadillas los encerraban distanciados.

—¡Sandy, Norte!

Bunny intentó ver a sus amigos por encima del mar de caballos negros, pero fue imposible. Las pesadillas se arremolinaron a su alrededor y fue capaz de lanzar los boomerangs una vez más antes de caer sobre el césped hacia una nada oscura mientras los monstruos se disputaban su cuerpo causándole estremecimientos y miedos con el roce de su pelaje. Bunny gritó, verdaderamente asustado, mientras sentía su cuerpo caer hacia la inexistencia.

Su cuerpo encontró un suelo y césped contra el cual se dio un duro golpe. Aturdido, Bunnymud abrió los ojos. Todo era negro. Pero eran las pesadillas, rodeándolo. Parpadeó rápidamente dándose cuenta de que seguía en el bosque, y que ésta vez sus compañeros estaban cerca.

Pero su cuerpo no se movía. Los golpes y las pesadillas le habían debilitado demasiado como para moverse. Respiró hondo, viendo cómo Norte y Sandy tenían el mismo problema. Los tres se vieron con miedo en sus ojos ¿qué iba a ser de ellos, cansados, débiles, y desarmados? ¿Qué sería de los niños del mundo? ¿qué haría Pitch con ellos?

Una corriente de arena negra los encerró como un corral.

—Tres de un solo golpe—se burló Pitch—Nada mal.

Pudo mover un poco su cabeza para notar la enorme cantidad de arena negra deslizándose atrás de Black, formado una especie de flecha gigante que caería directamente hacia ellos.

Por un momento, todo se detuvo.

Por un momento no hubo ruidos. Los gritos de Norte se apagaron y el destello dorado de Sandy desapareció.

Por un momento, el viento intenso que había sido muy frío desapareció. Y las nubes negras anunciando tormenta quedaron relegadas a segundo plano.

Por un momento, sólo pudo escuchar los latidos de su desenfrenado corazón. Y pensar.

Pesar que había tenido una muy larga existencia, pero que había vivido realmente muy poco. Pensar que había perdido a su mejor amigo/hermano en dos ocasiones, ambas veces porque no pudo protegerlo. Pensar cómo la vida es una vuelta de ironías al ponerle a la persona que más despreció como la persona que más le importó después. Pensar que haber perdido a su raza entera y a su Jack hubiera sido soportable al final sí hubiera cumplido su promesa. Pero no pudo.

Repentinamente Bunnymund, se dio cuenta que era el final.

Que no iba a haber marcha atrás.

Un frío se coló por todo su cuerpo, recorriéndole los nervios, estremeciéndolo mientras cerraba los ojos esperado su final. Tenía miedo. Miedo por los niños, miedo de lo que le esperaba después de la muerte. Miedo de tantas cosas.

Y el frío era intenso, demasiado intenso. Casi podía escuchar el hielo que golpeaba su pelaje. Se preguntó si ese era el frío que se sentía antes de la muerte. Casi pudo escuchar cómo el hielo iba escalando todo su alrededor creando una brisa helada y crujiendo con ese sonido tan característico.

Un momento.

Él de verdad estaba escuchándolo.

Bunnymund abrió los ojos. Y jadeó.

Toda la área negra que había sido disparada hacia ellos, así como la área que los rodeaba aprisionándolos estaba congelada. Un patrón de escarcha bien conocido había cubierto el hielo y tan pronto como la última pesadilla fue cubierta por la nieve, el hielo se contrajo causado un ruido espantoso al esparcirse en una explosión de nieve, arena negra congelada y frío.

Muchísimo frío. Uno que le congeló parte del pelaje y que lo lanzó realmente lejos. Bunnymund no tenía idea de qué pensar mientras caía sobre el césped cerca de Norte y de Sandy. El hielo, la explosión helada… nunca había visto algo así en tantos años.

.

Cuando voló hacia el cielo las nubes lo recibieron como si llevaran esperándolo siglos enteros. La bienvenida que le dio la naturaleza le causó una suave risa, antes de que apretara el cayado en su mano y detectara desde la altura exactamente dónde se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea.

Pitch había tomado por sorpresa a los Guardianes otra vez. Pero es que no se esperaba éste regreso. Las nubes a su alrededor se iban oscureciendo mientras más se le acercaba. Pitch gritaba y reía burlándose de los intentos de los guardianes para mantenerse con vida. Esa rabia contenida por ver a su familia en una crisis semejante hicieron que la naturaleza reaccionara acorde a sus emociones. Ésta vez, no hizo nada por detener el viento inclemente, ni el granizo que caía de las nubes.

Entonces se acercó más y pudo presenciar cómo esa enorme flecha de arena negra iba a caer sobre sus amigos. Sus ojos se abrieron ante el miedo y la sorpresa ¡Iba a matarlos! ¡Realmente iba a matarlos!

Como lo hizo con él.

Apretó el cayado hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y con un grito que el viento ahogó estrelló el hielo de su poder contra la arena negra. El patrón inmediatamente siguió el curso impuesto por su amo. Jack sintió que el poder emergía de sus venas y recorría su cuerpo asombrosamente rápido, una magia poderosa y almacenada que estaba más que dispuesta para ser usara y que volvió toda la arena de pesadilla en un cubo de hielo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, movió el cayado, y el hielo se rompió.

Sonrió enormemente cuando vio la reacción del coco. Y más aún cuando se percató de que su familia ahora estaba a salvo.

Pitch Black abrió sus amarillos ojos con enorme desconcierto. Este poder, esto… no podía estar pasándole ¡Era imposible! ¡Completamente imposible!

Pero es que a imposible, le sobraban dos letras.

Jack miró con odio genuino hacia Pitch Black. Podía atacarlo, lastimarlo, torturarlo y matarlo las veces que quisiera. Pero a su familia… no iba a perdonarle el daño que les había hecho. Nunca.

Un viento molesto comenzó a correr entre Pitch y los guardianes, haciendo que las pocas pesadillas vivan emitieron un relinchido corriendo cerca de su creador. Pitch cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos ante el viento lleno de granizo que golpeaba su cuerpo antes de sentir un tirón que lo empujaba hacia el suelo.

.

—¿Pero qué…?—Norte llevó una mano hacia su hombro herido. Sandman apenas lo miró de reojo antes de prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando enfrente de ellos.

El claro estaba lleno de nieve oscura que caía del cielo y unas nubes negras cerraron el cielo, un viento gélido azotando los árboles amenazaba seriamente con doblar los pinos o arrancarlos de raíz. Los tres Guardianes se encogieron cerca entre ellos mismos para protegerse de la naturaleza insaciable y abrieron los ojos con asombro cuando vieron a Pitch tumbado en el centro del claro, con nieve encima y alrededor, pesadillas escapando y otras congeladas en posiciones de huida.

El frío era tan intenso que calaba en sus huesos y veían sus respiraciones. Pero el viento, de un momento al otro, se calmó _sólo_ alrededor de ellos, dándoles un respiro de un clima ártico en medio de un bosque. Los guardianes contuvieron sus respiraciones impresionados. Este tipo de poder sólo lo habían visto en una persona, demasiado tiempo atrás. Y no había posibilidad de que estuviera ahí… ¿Oh si?

La esperanza es lo último que muere. Bunny miró fijo hacia el centro del claro, tarea difícil porque la nieve y el viento confundían sus sentidos. Pero ahí, cerca de Pitch, vio la silueta de un chico… con cabello blanco.

—¿Jack?—Norte no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Es decir… Jack_… su_ Jack. Era imposible.

Sandman al lado de los dos hombres se había quedado quieto como una estatua. Miró hacia el cielo, la luna estaba oculta por las nubes y maldijo en silencio por la ausencia del único que podría darles respuestas. Si Jack estaba ahí, vivo y enfrentándose a Pitch… mejor no pensar en eso.

Un estremecimiento invadió a los tres. Pero estaban seguros de que no era por el frío.

Pitch gritó de repente y vieron que la sombra del coco se alejaba por el cielo, seguido de alguien más que sostenía un cayado de pastor.

.

Su cuerpo se pegó duramente contra el suelo y el aire escapó de sus pulmones. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios y trató de recuperar la respiración cuando algo se la cortó.

Pitch gritó de la sorpresa cuando sintió una presión sobre su cuello.

El señor de las pesadillas abrió los ojos un momento. Entonces se sintió en su propia pesadilla. Un joven de tez tan pálida como la nieve y ojos azules cual hielo puro lo miraban con una clara intención: deshacerse de él.

El cayado presionaba su cuello sin miramientos, apenas dejándolo respirar. El sujeto abrió la boca, palabras salieron disparadas como dagas de hielo listo a empalarlo.

—Dame una buena razón para no mandarte a la tercera era de hielo—no había ni pizca de broma en su tono ni en sus facciones. Hablaba en serio.

Pitch tragó duro –o lo que pudo con el cayado aún en su garganta– mientras lo veía fijamente.

—Tú… no…—apenas podía hablar. Pero el asombro en sus ojos era uno magnífico que Jack disfrutó. Pitch tenía miedo. Podía leerlo en esos orbes amarillos. Y su miedo no era infundado.

Bastó un golpe para que Pitch fuera lanzado hacia el cielo, pero una vez ahí, él convocó arena negra que lo sostuvo el tiempo suficiente para _intentar_ escapar. Sólo que se olvidaba de que el cielo, el viento, era territorio de Jack Frost. Y apenas pocos segundo después, una sensación de frío lo heló al Jack colocarse enfrente de su persona, obviamente nada feliz. Los dos varios metros por encima del suelo.

Pitch y Jack se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Uno con miedo, otro con firmeza.

—No deberías estar aquí—fue lo que dijo Pitch, incapaz de contenerse.

Jack sonrió con petulancia.

—Para tu mala suerte aquí estoy—levantó un poco su cayado, listo para usarlo—Y ésta vez no te desharás de mí fácilmente.

Pitch sonrió intentando relajarse.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer?—llevó sus manos a la espalda—Era una batalla. Y saliste mal herido ¿Planeas vengarte?

Los ojos de Jack brillaron conformes.

_Sí._ Fue el pensamiento que pasó en la mente de ambos.

.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?!—gritó Bunny, que no podía verlos bien por la distancia y la negrura del cielo y el viento coloreado de blanco—¡¿Qué maldita sea está pasando?!

—¡No lo sé!—Norte intentaba ponerse de pie—¡Ayudar, debemos ayudar!

Pero los tres Guardianes vieron cómo el guardián de las maravillas luchaba contra su cuerpo y debieron ayudarlo a él primero.

Norte gimió mientras se reclinaba contra un tronco. La herida no había seria al principio, pero no se la atendió debidamente y los esfuerzos de su cuerpo por pelear terminaron abriéndola más. Sentía un ardor sobre la piel, quizá también se estaba infectando.

Bunny se inclinó sobre la herida y jadeó. Realmente se veía mal. Sandman voló al lado de su amigo y con arena de sueño comenzó a adormecer los músculos de manera que Norte pudiera relajarse. El ruso gritó y la espada cayó de su mano antes de que pudiera mostrar una expresión de más alivio, el dolor esfumándose por los cuidados del hombre de arena.

Pero la preocupación de los tres no aminoraban. Apenas Norte se mostró mejor Bunny volteó hacia el cielo buscando entre la tormenta dónde podría estar ese maldito de Pitch y sobre todo, queriendo saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas ¿Quién peleaba con Pitch? ¿Podría ser cierto? ¡Por la Luna, que no se repitiera la historia! ¡Por la Luna! ¡Manny!

.

—No fue una simple batalla y no es por eso que estoy aquí—de repente el cayado estaba frente al rostro de Pitch y éste retrocedió—Has pasado estos malditos años causándoles tormentos, culpas y desgracias a _mi_ familia. Y no te irás limpio después de eso.

—¿Tu familia?—Pitch se burló

—¡Trataste de matarlos!—y la ira en los ojos de Jack era extrañamente deliciosa para el rey de las pesadillas.

¿Hablas de esos guardianes como tu familia?—sonrió—¡No pudieron protegerte! Ni como inmortal, ni como humano.

Pero eso a Jack le valía un reverendo comino. Y así se lo supo hacer saber al coco:

—Y después de que acabe contigo—su voz sonaba más fría que el mismo hielo—Nadie deberá defenderse de ti.

Pitch abrió los ojos ante el brillo blanco y azul.

Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, el señor del miedo, tenía _auténtico_ miedo.

Jack cerró los ojos ante el grito desgarrador.

.

Los Guardianes vieron un intenso resplandor recorrer el cielo y un estallido nuevo pero que ésta vez, trajo una nieve tan blanca y pura que los hizo calmarse.

El viento se calmó un poco. Las nubes negras se hicieron grises. La naturaleza pareció respirar en paz.

—¡Jackson!—el grito provenía de los árboles, los otros tres guardianes se voltearon para ver quién estaba llegando—¡Jackson!

Tooth emergió de entre las ramas. Había hojas de árboles entre sus plumas coloridas y un grupo de haditas chillaron de alivio cuando vieron que su reina había llegado al lugar correcto.

—¡Tooth!—Norte se volteó a ella—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡No estás volando!

El hada de los dientes había trotado todo ese camino, deteniéndose varias veces para asegurarse de ir en la dirección correcta. Jadeaba por la falta de respiración y apenas se percató de lo débiles que estaban sus compañeros, buscando alrededor señales de Pitch y de Jack.

—Una de mis alas está rota—anunció como si fuera poca cosa—¿Dónde está Jack?

—¡¿Tu ala está rota?!—gritó Norte—¡¿Pero cómo…?!

—¡Se está curando!—Tooth miró al ruso con ojos ansiosos—¡Eso no importa! ¿Dónde está Jack?

—Entonces… si era él… ¿verdad?

Tooth volteó para ver a Bunny. Hasta ese momento, los tres grandes, todos, habían creído que fue un juego de su imaginación atormentada.

Pero Pitch no estaba. Y en cambio, nevaba. Quizá no era solo un truco de sus mentes.

—Lo vi… lo vi emerger del lago—dijo el hada, bajando un poco la cabeza—Pero yo… no sé… ¡Era como él! Me sonrió y me abrazo tan feliz…

Nuevas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

—Nos salvó—dijo Norte—Justo segundos antes de la muerte.

¿Sería posible? ¿No había sido un sueño?

Las haditas de Tooth chillaron nuevamente. Su reina no les prestó atención, mientras sentía lágrimas caer de sus mejillas. Los Guardianes sintieron el viento que pasaba alrededor de ellos como consolándolos.

Y unos pasos sobre el césped.

Alzaron la mirada, con el corazón en la mano y una esperanza completamente nueva.

Se encontraron con un par de sonrientes ojos azules.

* * *

Muy bien, creo que merezco el premio a la autora más mala del mundo ¡Lo corté en lo más intenso! ¡Oh, Dios, espero que estos hermosos lectores no me maten y que puedan esperar!

Muchísimas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Y espero de corazón que les haya gustado.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

chao!


End file.
